RIPD: Departamento de policia mortal: Legionarios contra Muertos
by dimitrix
Summary: Alex Lannon ha sido asesinado por su propio compañero, y ahora no tiene mas remedio que trabajar para el RIPD junto con uno de los mayores guerreros arcangeles de la historia, tendran que trabajar juntos si quieren desvelar un misterio que hara que el mundo caiga a manos de los muertos en la Tierra. Crossover: RIPD Dominion
1. 1·Prologo

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE PORLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

PROLOGO

 _Algúnos de vosotros habéis pensado algúna vez que tenéis un mal dia en el tajo, pues yo lo he tenido, y no veías como._

Hay una puerta metálica que ahí delante de un callejón con paredes negras de mármol, esta todo tranquilo hasta que de pronto, algo acaba agujereando por detrás, de pronto alguien acaba quitando la puerta metálica y tirándola hacía dentro, era un hombre como de piel morena, muy blanquzca, con alas, y con una armadura roja.

El hombre con alas sale volando y saltando por todo el recorrido del callejón.

 _Si alguien pregunta por el hombre con alas, no soy el que esta contando esto, puede que hable como un narrador, pero no lo soy, y este tío del que os estoy hablando no es nada menos que Furiad, un maldito arcángel superior a todos los ángeles que existen desterrados en la Tierra._

Sigue todo su camino mientras sale un hombre de atrás del interior del callejón, es un hombre como de unos treinta años, con el pelo recto y fruncido, lleva un traje ajustado y armado con una extraña pistola domestica.

 _Si alguien pregunta por este tío, tampoco soy yo, este es solamente mi compañero, no se si se comporta como un coñazo o se hace que lo es._

El hombre trajeado continua todo su camino hasta perseguir a Furiad, el arcángel con armadura sale del callejón y acaba entrando en la carretera, en ese momento mas atrás, aparece un joven de apenas veinte años, de pelo rojizo y armado con la misma arma.

Un conductor estaciona su camión delante de la esquina cuando de pronto se percata de un extraño hombre rojo con alas que viene hacía el.

-Ah -dice asustándose.

Justo cuando parecía que el ángel estaba apunto de chocar contra el camión, este acabo saltando sobre el container del camión y acaba dando una voltereta hacía atrás, acabo pegandose a la punta del edificio de al lado.

En ese momento aparecen los dos hombres mirando fijamente al arcángel que se encuentra pisando la pared del edificio.

-No tenéis ni idea de con quien os enfrentáis -reprocho Furiad.

Entonces el joven de pelo rojizo alza su arma dispuesta a disparar hacía el arcángel.

 _Ahora seguramente os estaréis preguntando por este otro tío, y si, soy yo, Alex Lannon, un policía corriente a quien hace apenas unas horas acaba de morir cuando estaba en su mejor momento, que gran ironía, no os parece._

Entonces Furiad acaba disparando una cuchilla de sus alas y la acaba lanzando contra la rueda de un camión que estaba a unos metros mas atrás, La cuchilla acaba impactando contra el convoy haciendo que se torciese la carga yendo directo hacía Lannon.

No lo vio venir y se lo llevo puesto, los enormes neumáticos acaban pasando por encima de Lannon, pero no le pasa nada debido a que es un alma y no le afecta para nada, el camión continuo moviendose y mientras Lannon intento de recuperarse tras el golpe. Se levanto resoplando.

 _De haber sabido que me moriría, y que luego me enviarían al RIPD para luchar contra angeles desterrados, entonces habría buscado un seguro mejor para tratar con cosas como estas, ya que no hoy no es un buen dia._

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·Alex Lannon

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 1: ALEX LANNON

ALGÚNOS DIAS ANTES

El agente Alex Lannon salió al jardín en plena medianoche, se aseguro de que no estuviese su novia para que lo viese, porque si se enteraba entonces estaría en un gran problema.

Abrió las puertas y salió todo derecho hacía el centro del jardín, camino lentamente para no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, los vecinos eran muy viscos y como le viesen a en plena noche cuando todos están durmiendo a esa hora, se estarían preguntando cosas y después no quería despertarse temprano para oírse rumores sobre que salió al jardín a las dos de la noche.

Tenía agarro un objeto contundente envuelto en un papel de tela de color claro, era algo que pretendía esconder, algo de lo que no quería que supiesen porque sino se metería en ese problema del que ya estaba pensando.

Avanzo lentamente y encontró el sitio idóneo donde enterrarlo, excarvo y excarvo hasta conseguir un hoyo lo suficientemente grande y hondo para poder enterrar el objeto, siguió así hasta que encontró la medida perfecta. Una vez que lo tenía metió encima el objeto, luego puso un poco de tierra para cubrirlo y entonces decidió poner la tapadera perfecta para hacer que aquel hoyo que dejo no llamase la atención.

Fue directo a la choza que había en un extremo alejado del jardín, era el taller de herramientas del jardín, lo abrió y entonces agarro el objeto que pretendía poner encima del otro objeto.

Era una planta de tulipán blanco enorme metida en una maceta, la levanto todo lo que pudo para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba el hueco.

Puso encima la planta y entonces lo apoyo encima lo suficiente para poder enterrar la maceta, lo cubrió con la arena que quedo y lo dejo bien hecho sin que nadie sospechase de lo que hizo.

Sonrío entusiasmado al ver que pronto tendría su suerte asegurada, aunque empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso era algo que tenía que tratar mañana.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Una enorme luz de sol apareció entrando en el dormitorio, Alex se encontraba medio dormido, tirado y desparramado contra la cama con apenas algunas sabanas que le cubrían los pantalones de pijama y su desnudo cuerpo.

De pronto el despertador sonó marcando que eran las 7:00. Pulso el botón del despertador y se callo, hizo un gemido por despertarse tan pronto.

En ese momento sintió un extraño tacto que le rozaba la piel, había algo que se estaba moviendo sobre su espalda, cuanto mas subía por su nutrida y musculosa espalda, mas le hacía darse cuenta de quien era el que le estaba haciendo eso.

-Disculpe agente, podría ayudarme a despertar a mi marido, parece que necesita ayuda medica -dijo disimuladamente una mujer que era la que le pasaba los dedos por su espalda.

Alex sonrío aguantandose las ganas de reirse, decidió seguirle el rollo.

-Lo siento, pero eso es cosa de médicos, y yo solamente soy otro agente mas -dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pues entonces mándeme un medico, porque mi marido se esta muriendo.

-Pues si se esta muriendo, entonces el medico va a tener que hacer una operación boca a boca -dijo y entonces salto girandose hacía la mujer y la agarro y empezo a besarla apasionadamente mientras la agarraba de la cabeza y luego bajaba contra su suave espalda.

La mujer empezo a reirse mientras le tocaba de un lado para otro, intento de dar un chillar de risa pero no podía debido a que Alex no paraba de saltar encima de ella para besarla.

Alex se separo de ella para poder respirar y entonces se la quedo mirándola.

-Oh Claire, ¿porque siempre tienes que dificultar las cosas? -cuestiono irónicamente.

Aquello hizo reír a su novia, Claire Riesen, era una mujer con el pelo rojizo, hermosa, y de gran estatura.

-Y tu, cuanto cuesta hacer que tu dulce Claire se mantenga sana y salva todo el dia -cuestiono ella siguiendole el mismo rollo.

Entonces ambos rieron, Alex volvió a saltar y la beso apasionadamente como antes. Luego ella se separo de el para poder mirarle a la cara de nuevo.

-Por cierto, ¿no deberías ir ya mismo a trabajar, no te extrañara alguien de ahí? -pregunto dandose cuenta de que era lo bastante temprano como para que se preparase para volver a la comisaría.

-Las únicas personas que me extrañan ahí, son solamente unos tocapelotas que no saben comportarse como los tocapelotas que son, así que me parece que puedo esperar -aclaro sarcásticamente siguiendo el mismo rollo que antes, aquello hizo reír a Claire de nuevo-. Pero tu, eres la única persona por la cual me conformo que me extrañe todos los días.

Dijo y entonces le toco la cara con el dedo indice para indicar que era ella y nadie mas.

-Y tu eres el único agente que mantiene asegurada esta ciudad y sabe lo que se hace -expreso Claire siguiendole el mismo juego de palabras.

Carraspeo Alex afirmando ese comentario tan incrédulo e irónico.

-Por eso mismo deje de ser novato -comento y entonces se puso a acordar-. Como odiaba ser novato, en serio, la primera vez que llegue ahí, era como estar en el instituto, ¿te imaginas?

Entonces Claire se puso a hacer una expresión como que se lo estaba pensando.

-Tal vez algúna que otra paliza -sugirió.

-Mas o menos -contesto el, entonces se levanto dispuesto a levantarse. Claire también hizo lo mismo y se puso la bata para tapar que estaba en camisón. En ese momento se acordo de un detalle que tenía que ver con Alex y su trabajo.

-Por cierto, ¿tu y William habéis conseguido tener algo de informacíon sobre ese traficante de armas de lo que tanto soléis hablar? -pregunto Claire sobre ese hecho.

-Bueno, tenemos a un confidente que esta metido en el rollo ese, mientras no este muerto, pronto capturaremos a ese bastardo y lo meteremos entre rejas de una vez por todas -comento mientras se ponía los pantalones que los tenía tirados en el suelo.

-Ah mejor, porque así entonces podremos tener nuestra semana libre -indico Claire.

-No te preocupes cariño, acuérdate de que soy un hombre de hecho y derecho y con mucha a aspirar, así que no creas que no se mantener a flote esta relación -indico Alex mientras terminaba de subirse los pantalones.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Claire tomándoselo a pecho. Entonces abrió las cortinas y observo la deslumbrante luz que salía por la puerta exterior del dormitorio, de pronto se percato de algo curioso que había en el jardín.

-Oye por cierto, ¿has puesto tu eso así ahí? -pregunto para verificar de que era el responsable de que hubiese puesto aquel objeto extraño que había en el jardín.

Termino de subirse los pantalones y entonces se dirigió hacía Claire.

-¿Como? -no comprendió.

-¿Has puesto tu esa planta? -pregunto señalando que había un enorme tulipán en el jardín.

Entonces Alex se levanto y observo lo que había en el jardín, era la planta que había puesto anoche, cuando planeaba esconder el objeto con el que planeaba utilizarlo para un fin útil.

-A si, la puse ahí, porque, como te gustas los tulipanes, quise ponerlo ahí para celebrar nuestro aniversario de que estamos juntos -explicó Alex la razón de porque la puso ahí.

-Ah -comprendió Claire pero entonces se acordo de un cierto detalle en esa explicación-. Pero si todavía no es nuestro aniversario.

-Lo se, pero así tenía algo para luego no dártelo en el ultimo momento -aclaro testarudamente.

Entonces Claire esbozo una risa falsa ante aquel absurdo comentario.

-Que va es broma, lo puse ahí porque quería tener algo diferente -rectifico sarcásticamente Alex, luego le dio un beso tocando sus labios de manera simple.

Ella sonrío agradecida por eso.

Luego Alex se giro dirigiendose hacía su armario, lo abrió y cogío lo primero que vio, cogío una camiseta de color gris y se la puso.

-Alex -llamo Claire.

-¿Si? -pregunto el girandose hacía ella.

Claire se le quedo mirando mientras ponía una cara de preocupación, como si al mirarle hubiese cambiado algo en el, pero se notaba otra cosa, no comprendía que era pero podía notar que por algúna razón lo miraba así.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto con tono sospechoso.

Entonces Claire sonrío y dijo:

-Procura tener cuidado ahí fuera -acordo Claire con toda sinceridad.

Sonrío Alex entusiasmado de ver que no se trataba de algo malo, ella siempre se estaba preocupando por el, desde que se había hecho policía, siempre se había preocupado de que no volviese, en cada misión que tenía, siempre era un peligro, pero eso a el no le importaba.

-No te preocupes Claire, mi deber es hacer justicia, y eso es algo que haré hasta el final -acordo Alex muy decidido.

EN LA COMISARIA

Alex salió y cogío su coche, un Pontiac rojo del 2008, condujo por todo el distrito hasta llegar a la comisaría mayor de todo Vega City, era una base enorme que ocupaba casi todo un callejón entero, afuera había todo un patio donde había mas de 20 coches patrulla.

Se dirigió al peaje y al el guardia le reconoció y le dejo entrar, aparco su coche delante de dos coches patrullas que tenía a los laterales, uno de ellos parecía tener un golpe en el costado, seguramente de la ultima misión que tuvieron los policías que se montaron en el. Salió del coche y entonces se dirigió a la central, subió por todo el edificio hasta llegar a los vestuarios, hay varios de los policías aparecieron trayendo toallas encima que le cubrían la mayor parte de sus cuerpos desnudos, algúnos de todos esos policías conocían bien a Alex y en cuanto se mostraron delante de el le empezaron a saludar.

-Hola Lannon -saludo el agente Cortez.

-Buenos días tío -le saludo al agente.

-Buenos días Lannon -saludo el agente Truman.

-Buenos días a ti también Truman -saludo Alex mientras daba la vuelta por todo el rincón de las taquillas, fue dando vuelta hasta encontrarse con la mayoría de sus amigos policías.

Ahí se encontró con los agentes, John Corbain, Gus Pollack, el gordo del agente Smithers que ya estaba preparandose para tomarse un baño, el teniente Vincent, el agente Ethan de cuyo apellido no se acordaba la mayoría de las veces y ahí estaba su mejor amigo William Whele.

-¿Que tal pandilla? -pregunto presentadose ante los muchachos.

-Hola Lannon -se presento el grupo.

-¿Que os contáis chicos? -pregunto mientras se dirigió a su taquilla.

-Ah, pues estamos hablando acerca de como Ethan perdió la pistola justo en mitad de un conflicto y un yonqui se la cogío -comento William.

-No se me cayo, vale, es solamente que la guantera se me rompió y se me cayo el arma, vale, no fue ningúna tontería, podría haberos pasado a vosotros panda de tarados -rectifico Ethan sientiendose ofendido porque todos pensaba que era un idiota.

-Si claro, en cuanto te consigas un bolsito pequeño con un arma de repuesto, señor necesito una guantera de recambió -reprocho Vincent de forma humillante.

Luego todos empezaron a reír dejando ofendido a Ethan, Lannon abrió la puerta de su taquilla y empezo a ordenador y a dejar sus cosas, luego se quito su chaqueta azul de jean y la dejo entre su ropa de recambió.

Luego ambos suspiraron y entonces Pollack dijo:

-¿Alguien se ha apunta a ir a disparar? -pregunto sugiriendo a ir a los entrenamientos.

-Si -dijeron todos farfullando, ambos se levantaron y cogíeron sus pistolas de las taquillas.

-Pues no contéis conmigo chicos, yo tengo otro trabajo que hacer -aviso Alex.

-Oh, vamos Alex, ¿cuando vas a arrimar el hombro? -reprocho Ethan.

-En cuanto me consiga una casa con vistas para que así mi chica pueda disfrutar del ambiente -contesto sarcásticamente refiriendose a una idea que tenía.

Entonces ambos se miraron con cara incrédula y respondieron de forma presumida.

-Oh ho ho, parece que el señorito Lannon se esta haciendo mayor -dijo irónicamente Truman.

-Y como no se ha pasado como mas de cinco con la buenorra de su chica -reprocho sarcásticamente Smithers, luego ambos rieron como bobos por aquel comentario.

-Ey alto ahí chicos, que ya sabéis lo que os va a pasar -reprocho Alex alzando su arma contra ellos de forma presumida.

Ambos hicieron como que les estaba siguiendo el rollo y luego balbucearon de forma tonta.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos o que? -pregunto queriendo saber si iban todos o no.

-Así es, vámonos tengas ganas de un poco de acción -acepto Truman a regañadientes.

-Pues no contéis conmigo todavía, que todavía tenga que quitarme este olor a drogas recién extraídas de un almacén -aviso incrédulamente Smithers.

-Oh por favor -reprocharon ambos por aquel insulso comentario.

Alex también se río por ese comentario, puso otro par de cosas mas en la taquilla.

-Pues yo hoy no tengo ganas, tengo que rellenar unos informes -aviso William.

-Oh por favor, no me digas que el molón de William Whele va a hacerse el aburrido otra vez -reprocho Vincent al ver que ahora el también estaba con lo mismo.

-Lo se, me encanta pasarme de la raya -contesto irónicamente.

Ambos reprocharon de mala gana y luego se dieron la vuelta yendo directamente a la sala de entrenamiento. En ese momento ahora que nadie les estaba observando, William se giro y se dirigió sigilosamente hacía Alex, ambos hicieron como si estuviesen hablando de forma normal.

-Dime Alex, ¿que has hecho con el ya sabes que? -pregunto disimuladamente William.

-No te preocupes Will, lo he escondido en un lugar donde hasta Claire ni se le ocurriría buscar -afirmo Alex acerca de lo que había escondido en el jardín.

-Aja, bien pensado sargento -acepto Will ese hecho-. Ese oro va a saciar nuestras vidas.

-Si, lo se -afirmo Alex con tono desconfiado.

William pudo notar una extraña sospecha en Alex, algo no estaba diciendo de verdad.

-Te noto algo tenso Alex, y tu nunca te pones tenso -indago William de forma interrogatoria.

-No en serio Alex, vamos cuéntame, que es lo que te ocurre -reprocho de manera sincera William queriendo saber a regañadientes que era lo que le ocultaba.

Alex no supo que hacer, confiaba mucho en William pero no sabía si era ese tipo de confianza en la que podría decirle todo lo que no quería oír.

Mira William, he estado pensándolo, y creo que lo dejo -confeso Alex con tono muy decidido.

-Que, en serio -dijo eufóricamente sin poder creerse su respuesta, miro de un lado para otro para asegurarse de que nadie lo había oído, volvió a dirigirse hacía Alex.

-Vamos Alex, eres una leyenda, no puedes estar hablando en serio de esto -reprocho William queriendo entender la razón de porque abandonaba la tarea que habían comenzado ambos.

-Lo se, pero lo siento Will, no puedo soportarlo mas, lo dejo -se negó rotundamente y entonces cerro de un portazo la puerta de su taquilla.

-¿Porque? ¿Que no puedes soportar mas? El tacto del oro -cuestiono William y entonces hizo una expresión con los dedos para disimular el tacto del oro.

-No, no puedo soportar tener que mentirle a Claire sobre todo esto, estoy harto de no ser quien soy -confeso Alex dando a entender que estaba harto de tener que ser un ladrón cuando el no quería ser eso, el tenía su propia vida y no la iba desperdiciar siendo un corrupto.

-¿Y que quieres ser entonces? -pregunto William dirigiendose con una mirada indirecta hacía Alex.

-Un bueno policía, un policía que hace justicia, soy un poli y lo seguiré siendo hasta que me muera -contesto Alex con tono decidido, no había mejor forma que demostrarlo así, sin mas.

William no supo que decir, quiso soltar todas sus quejas pero sabía que no podía soltarlas sabiendo que los otros oirían la conversacíon, miro a Alex y no pudo fijarse en que iba mas en serio que en toda su vida, estaba completamente decidido a que lo iba a dejar.

-De acuerdo Alex, si tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo, lo acepto con toda mi aprobación -se conformo William a pesar de que estaba dejando a medias el trabajo.

-Así me gusta Will -acepto que se conformase con eso y entonces ambos estrecharon sus manos para firmar ese pacto-. Pero me tienes que decir donde esta el resto del oro.

-Te lo diré, pero ten en cuenta que Claire no tiene que saber todo esto, no quiero que sepa que he estado haciendo trapos sucios -acordo inconvenientemente Alex.

Justo en ese momento, la alarma empezo a sonar haciendo un estridente sonido electrónico que resonó por todas partes haciendo reaccionar a los policías de forma eufórica, las alarmas sonaron por todas partes mientras iluminaban ese foco rojo que giraba para ambos lados.

-¿Que esta sucediendo? -pregunto Alex sin tener idea de lo que sucedía, sabía que si sonaba la alarma era para algún tipo de emergencia, pero tener una enemergencia a esa hora de la mañana, significaba algo muy gordo.

En ese momento apareció Ethan entrando en la sala mientras se ponía el chaleco.

-El confidente acaba de anunciar donde se va a reunir Morietti -confeso Ethan.

-Tan pronto -cuestiono Alex ese hecho, era perfecto que por fin anunciasen donde se iba a reunir el mafioso yonqui que todos andaban buscando, pero para esa hora, sonaba algo raro.

-Lo se, parece que ese cabron quiere hacerlo lo bastante temprano para no levantar sospechas -afirmo Ethan mientras se puso del todo el chaleco antibalas.

-Y ya las ha levantando -cuestiono irónicamente William.

-Será mejor que os preparéis muchachos, hoy va a haber un dia de mucha acción -acordo Ethan y entonces se marcho dispuesto a irse con su unidad.

Lannon se giro mirando seriamente a Will.

-Parece que hoy vas a recibir tu fin de semana libre muy pronto -opino irónicamente Will con respecto al plan que tenía Alex.

-Y que lo digas -estuvo de acuerdo el, se preparo para poder marcharse y unirse a los demás.

EN LA AUTOPISTA

Varios coches patrullas acompañados de camiones de operaciones del SWAT andaban corriendo con mucha velocidad por la asfaltada autopista que daba a los muelles de Vega, todos iban dirigidos por el Pontiac rojo de Alex en el que iba metido el y acompañado de William.

William cargo su arma mientras Alex se ocupo de comunicar por radio a los demás sobre los inconvenientes de la operación.

-A todas las unidades, nos estamos dirigiendo a los muelles, ahí se esta comenzando una reunión entre bandas para financiar el comercio de drogas en Vega, si detenemos esa reunión salvaremos a un montón de vidas que no acaban metidas con cocaina en la nariz, entendido, quiero máxima preocaucíon, esto termina hoy, y si no, que dios nos ha asista si este cabron yonqui se escapa -dicto Alex poniendo todos los inconvenientes a su manera.

Toda esa charla que dio Alex por la radio le hizo a William reirse de forma irónica.

-¿Que? Tu te esperabas que dijese que salvaríamos a todos de meterse una aguja en el brazo -cuestiono Alex pensando que dijo algo que no era lo que tocaba.

-No, es que a mi parecía que deberías haber puesto algo de mi parte -contesto sarcásticamente.

-En serio, quieres algo de tu parte, pues muy bien -acepto esa irónica sugerencia y entonces volvió a agarrar la radio y empezo a dia: Una ultima cosa, si uno de vosotros tiene delante a Morietti y le pegáis un tiro en la cabeza, haced que sea en nombre de William Whele para variar, y si a alguien no le gusta eso, entonces habladlo con el, a mi ese no es mi problema.

Aquello hizo reír aún mas a William.

-Te ha encantado eso -pregunto para saber si había hecho lo que el pensaba.

-He oído chistes mejores que ese -opino incrédulamente.

Ambos se rieron por ese absurdo comentario, mas entusiasmados no podían estar, por fin atraparían al jefe mafioso que llevaba cinco años transportando drogas a toda la ciudad, ahora que lo tenían donde lo querían, era hora de detener tantos años de sufrimiento por culpa de ese malhechor.

-Oye Lannon, perdona que te lo pregunte en este momento, pero: Si uno de los dos muere, ¿se queda con todo el oro? -pregunto cuestionando William esa conclusión.

Carraspeo Alex lamentandose por tener que oír ese comentario.

-No pienses eso Will, hoy aquí nadie va a morir excepto Morietti, ningúno de los dos morirá -acordo Alex seriamente mientras fruncía sus manos con mucha fuerza sobre el volante.

Will se lo tomo como otra de esas extrañas promesas que parecían de superheroe.

-De acuerdo -acepto encantado, luego se recostó sobre el asiento.

Siguieron conduciendo por toda la autopista mientras los demás coches patrullas los seguían, desde arriba un helicóptero de la policía los seguía desde el aire, tenía puesto el letrero de: VCPD, Que significa: VEGA CITY POLICE DEPARTAMENT.

EN LOS MUELLES

Entraron en los muelles y ahí como si nada se metieron de lleno por todo el distrito como si todo fuese una carrera, Alex dio una severa vuelta con el coche, siguió adelante golpeando una verja, le dio tan fuerte que la partío y cayo a un extremo, avanzo poniendo la velocidad al turbo mientras los coches patrullas y los camiones de asalto entraron de lleno.

Se metieron en el área donde el grupo de mafiosos estaban dentro de la base, aparcaron los coches formando un circulo alrededor, le hizo una severa curva al coche haciendo que derrapase y formase la huella de las llantas en el asfalto.

Ambos salieron apuradamente del coche y se dirigieron junto a los demás, todo el equipo SWAT salió de los camiones armados con escopetas y protegidos de un chaleco anti-disturbios.

-Atención a todo el equipo, quiere que me escuchéis atentamente, entraremos de lleno por la puerta principal, ahí atacaremos a todos los miembros de la banda, no quiero que ningúno de ellos escape, sobretodo Morietti, asegurad el perímetro, no quiero que ningúno salga por ningún escondrijo, entendido -ordeno Alex como iban a hacer para entrar.

-Entendido -afirmaron todos los policías mientras cargaban sus armas.

Entonces se dirigió a la unidad donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Truman, Pollack, quiero que os dirijáis por la zona este a lo alto de toda la base, no quiero que ningúno de todos ellos salga por las escaleras de incendios. Vincent, Smithers, vosotros lo mismo pero por el lado este, y William, Corbain e Ethan venid conmigo, nosotros entraremos por el lado norte -acordo Alex a cada uno de sus miembros.

Ambos se fueron a tomar sus posiciones mientras los otros dos venían con Alex.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Alex? -pregunto William para saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, esto sonaba demasiado peligroso para pensar que saliese bien.

-No he estado mas seguro en mi vida -exclamo Alex y entonces se puso su chaleco antibalas.

-De acuerdo, el ultimo al que disparen paga la ronda -indico sarcásticamente William.

-Créeme, que me disparen es lo ultimo que haría -exclamo Alex prometiéndose que no se dejaría disparar por nada, entonces ambos marcharon dispuestos a hacer el ataque.

DENTRO DE LA BASE

Todo el grupo de mafiosos estaban reunidos formando un circulo en el centro de la sala, varios de los miembros estaban dispersos formando una muralla de vigilancia para cualquier intruso que quisiese colarse.

Mas abajo, de pronto la puerta principal estallo y entonces un grupo de policías entraron alzando sus pistolas.

-Policía de Vega, todos al suelo -grito Alex mientras los otros tres entraron eufóricamente.

-¡La pasma! -grito uno de los miembros y entonces todos salieron corriendo.

Algúnos agarraron sus respectivas armas y abrieron fuego contra los policías, un yonqui que iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y con un gorro de lana abrió fuego contra los policías que venían hacía el.

Alex se percato de el y le disparo a quemarropa. El yonqui recibió un disparo en el hombro y fue tan doloroso que le hizo caer mientras un sórdido grito.

Ambos se empezaron a movilizar por los costados mientras los yonquis de arriba les disparaban con sus ametralladoras de mano, se cubrieron detrás de los puestos de embargos, las balas rebotaban sobre el metal.

Alex suspiro del subidon de adrenalina que se estaba llevando, miro de reojo hacía arriba y observo que habían dos yonquis armados con dos ametralladoras Swatch-Gun, conocía bien esas armas, eran de mala fabricación, sabía que después de disparar cien balas se atoraría el percutor y dejaría de disparar, espero a que pasasen las balas, miro hacía el otro y observo que estaba Will y Vincent pero Corbain ya se movilizo hacía el otro lado mientras ellos estaban ahí.

-¿A que estamos esperando? -pregunto William al ver que no actuaban.

-Espera un momento, se le atoraran las armas -aviso Alex eufórico por el ruido de los disparos.

William puso una mirada de extrañitud al oír eso.

Siguieron disparando los yonquis de arriba hasta que de pronto no se oyó nada excepto un repiqueteo mecánico que venía de las armas.

-¿Que coño? -pregunto el primero a la derecha.

Entonces Alex le indico una mirada expresiva a William para indicarle que ya era la hora, ambos se levantaron y dispararon directamente contra los yonquis.

Los yonquis se dieron cuenta de los disparos y no tenían tiempo para arreglar el arma, salieron despavoridos hacía el otro lado desapareciendo al fondo.

-Tu ve a por los de la derecha, tu Ethan, vente conmigo -ordeno Alex.

Entonces William se movió hacía el otro mientras el agente Ethan venía corriendo de puntillas hacía el, salto encima y se puso delante de Lannon.

-Tu ve a por los que están a la izquierda -le ordeno a medida que miraba a ambos lados.

-¿Y que pasa si me atacan por la retaguardia? -pregunto cuestionando Ethan.

-No importa, yo te cubro -espeto Alex y entonces marcho Ethan dispuesto a atacar a los que estaban escondidos en los costados.

De pronto un par de yonquis escondidos en las esquinas salientes empezaron a disparar hacía Ethan, rápidamente se cubrió cayendo de rodillas hacía el suelo, alzo su arma y empezo a disparar sin mirar hacía donde apuntaba, estaba en una mala posición.

Entonces Lannon aprovecho y empezo a disparar contra los yonquis que veía, disparo al mas cercano que veía que era el que estaba detrás del primero, salió disparando el yonqui y entonces le disparo, recibió el impacto de la bala en el hombro, aquello hizo reaccionar al otro yonqui que estaba detrás, se giro para mirar lo que le había pasado.

Entonces Ethan aprovecho y se levanto disparando a quemarropa al yonqui distraído, recibió el disparo sobresaliéndole en el hombro, fue tan doloroso que se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡Yuju! -celebro eufóricamente Ethan al ver que le disparo.

-Parece que hoy tenemos todas las de ganar -exclamo Alex al ver lo fácil que lo tenían.

De pronto otro yonqui salió de otro extremo y disparo, las balas impactaron contra el hombro de Ethan haciendo que saliese disparado contra la pared, quedo dolorido del disparo.

-¡No! -grito Alex y disparo al yonqui, recibió un disparo en la cara, fue tan impactante el disparo que se pudo ver como salió sangre del hueco que le hizo.

Al ver lo que le hicieron a Ethan no pudo contenerse y fue derecho a ayudarle, corrió lentamente de puntillas y se acerco derecho hacía Ethan que estaba desplomado contra la pared y con una herida enorme en el hombro.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto para saber el estado en que se encontraba.

-No decías que me ibas a cubrir -cuestiono incrédulamente ese hecho.

-Eso no lo vi venir. ¡Hombre herido! -grito Alex para avisar de que un agente cayo, miro el agujero que le hizo la bala y al parecer se alojo encima del hombro, casi la veía dentro del hueco del traje.

-Tienes suerte, la bala se ha alojado en la piel, esta como para sacarla con unos alicates -espeto Alex mientras buscaba algo para estabilizar la herida.

-Prefiero a que me lo quiten con unas sudorosas manos que con unos horribles alicates -exclamo sarcásticamente Ethan porque no podía soportar el disparo.

No encontró nada para estabilizar la herida, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar a Ethan a un lado seguro y esperar a que viniesen los demás.

-Mira Ethan, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer -entonces cogío a Ethan y lo movió hacía el otro costado, resoplaba de lo dolorido que estaba-. Es quedarte aquí y esperar a que vengan los demás. Si viene alguien que no es poli o no soy yo, disparale sin pensarlo.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Ethan levantándole el pulgar.

-Perfecto -afirmo Alex y entonces marcho a capturar al resto de los yonquis que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Se movió por todas partes y no vio nada, siguió así mientras alzaba su pistola, no quería que le disparasen desprevenidamente porque ya vio lo que le hicieron a Ethan. Escuchaba los disparos que venían de los otros extremos, eran los demás abriendo fuego contra los mafiosos, si era verdad que todos estaban ahí afuera, entonces el estaba solo. Observo las escaleras y miro hacía arriba, de pronto apareció otro yonqui y este abrió fuego.

Casi le disparaba pero se cubrió en el momento justo, entonces salió y rápidamente disparo al yonqui en el tórax justo cuando lo tenía delante suyo. Le dio tan fuerte que se desplomo.

Lo dejo a un lado y entonces siguió buscando, subió por las escaleras mientras levantaba al aire su pistola para ver de que no hubiese ningún yonqui mas arriba.

Llego hasta al fondo y observo que era el lugar donde estaban los anteriores yonquis, podía notar el resto de casquillos que había en el suelo, eran tantos y tan grandes que casi se patinaba con ellos, observo a ambos lados y no veía nada, todos se habían ido, lo único que veía era una salida de emergencia pero parecía que no había entrado ni salido nadie por ahí.

Miro hacía abajo y solo veía los cuerpos de los yonquis ya abatidos, estaba claro que el asedio estaba yendo a un nuevo nivel. De pronto escucho un sonido brusco que venía por detrás, se giro y apunto a lo que estuviese detrás.

-Alto ahí Alex, ¿pero que te pasa? -reaccionó William al ver que lo apuntaba.

-Ah -suspiro al ver que se trataba de su compañero, estaba armado con su escopeta.

-¿Donde esta Ethan? -pregunto William al ver que no estaba el otro agente.

-Le han herido, no he tenido forma de sacarlo, así que lo he dejado en un lugar seguro para que luego viniésemos a buscarle -confirmo Alex mientras miraba atentamente el lugar donde había dejado a Ethan.

-Oye Alex, en este mismo momento he estado pensando sobre lo de antes -comento William con tono incrédulo mientras se paseaba por delante suyo.

-¿Sobre que? -pregunto Alex sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-No puedo que abandones el asunto con el oro -admitió Will con tono macabro.

-¿Que? -se quedo estupefacto al oír eso.

-Me pareciste un buen complice una vez, ahora me temo que esto nos ha llevado por un mal camino, y tu no puedes quedarte en medio por eso -dijo expresamente William refiriendose a que lo había defraudado y tenía que llevarse un castigo por su parte.

-Will, ¿de que estas hablando? -pregunto Alex sin comprender a que se refería, era tal su amigo que no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Lamento que tenga que hacer esto Alex, pero como dijiste antes, que te disparasen sería lo ultimo que hicieses -espeto William y entonces cargo su escopeta y la apunto hacía Alex.

-William espera...

Entonces disparo y el impacto de la escopeta fue tan fuerte que al chocarlo con su chaleco lo hizo saltar hacía atrás y cayo de las gradas.

Empezo a caer mientras miraba como William se enderezaba para mirar como caía, de pronto se golpeo la cabeza con una de las lamparas de techo y después cayo verticalmente contra el suelo, se golpeo de lleno en la cabeza y luego quedo desplomado contra el suelo.

En ese momento nada dejo de funcionar para Alex, se quedo conque todo le daba vueltas, observo una borrosa imagen a lo alto de la base y entonces cerro sus ojos, todo se volvió negro.

Había muerto.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·Bienvenido al RIPD

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: BIENVENIDO AL RIPD

Era todo tan negro que no veía absolutamente nada, pero si podía notar las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza, veía todo sus recuerdos, era como decía la gente, veía pasar su vida ante sus ojos. Lo estaba viendo absolutamente todo, su niñez, su infancia, el dia que se graduó, su primer dia de novato en la comisaría, cuando conoció a Claire, todo eso paso delante suyo porque ahora lo había perdido todo.

Se oyeron unos gritos y luego unos disparos que resonaban de una manera muy silenciosa.

Alex abrió los párpados enseguida, se quedo estupefacto del terrible efecto que se llevo, recordó que William le había disparado, luego cayo y al instante se partío el cuello, no entendió mucho lo que le estaba pasando ahora, pero, se notaba diferente.

Se levanto como si no le doliese nada, noto que todavía estaba en la base de los mafioso, pero se notaba todo como demasiado tranquilo, como que no se oía nada de nada. Observo que al otro lado había una puerta trasera abierta, decidió ir ahí a mirar afuera.

Salió y entonces se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que sucedía, todos sus compañeros estaban enfrentandose al resto de mafiosos, pero aquello lo mas extraño de todo, estaban todos como petrificados, como si alguien les hubiese dado una pausa y se detuviese el tiempo.

Ando por delante de ellos y estaban metidos en una lluvia de balas entre los mafiosos, uno de ellos al parecer disparo y uno de los coches patrulla se encendió por detrás haciendo que saltase de un brinco hacía arriba, estaba el coche detenido en el aire, como si lo sujetasen con una grúa, y lo mas raro de todo es que hasta el fuego estaba detenido, tan quieto como solía podía verlo en los ensayos de efectos especiales.

Empezo a correr de un lado a otro buscando a alguien que no estuviese petrificado, salió del área de los muelles y entonces se dirigió hacía el puente, observo algo inusual y entonces salió corriendo como si hubiese visto una masacre en el mar.

Observo que todo el océano se había detenido, podía notar las olas se habían parado y los barcos estancados como si nada, estaba claro que todo el planeta se había detenido para el.

Se miro las manos para saber si había algo diferente en el, no tenía nada raro encima, al bajar la vista se percato de que no tenía la enorme herida que le había perforado el tórax, no tenía ningún boquete en el chaleco pasándole todo el pecho, era como si no le hubiesen disparado nunca.

De pronto oyó algo que resonaba con mucha fuerza, sentía como si viniese una enorme brisa de viento hacía el, no tenía ni idea de donde venía cuando entonces oyó un estallido que sonaba como un trueno.

Miro hacía arriba y observo que las nubes estaban girando entre si formando un espiral alrededor de un eje. Alex se quedo extrañado al ver eso, miro atentamente lo que estaba sucediendo en el cielo.

Se formo todo el espiral y entonces se abrió como una especie de hueco enorme en el cielo, se podía notar que dentro tenía unos extraños colores chillones como de color verde y naranja mezclado con distintos tipos de rojo, era como si estuviese viendo una representación del cosmo.

No entendía que era eso pero si podía suponer que se trataba de un portal, del mismo portal que solo podía ver en los libros de fantasía o en las películas de ciencia-ficcíon, como un agujero negro que podía llevarlo a otra parte de la galaxia.

Lo siguió mirando a medida que aquel portal se abría y empezo a descarrilar una torrente de relámpagos por dentro, frunció al ceño al pensar que aquello era algo peligroso.

De pronto sintió que todo se estaba moviendo, miro hacía abajo y observo que estaba volando, estaba subiendo como si estuviese en un ascensor invisible.

Intento de no sufrir los efectos del vértigo pero entonces empezo a estremecerse al ver que estaba subiendo.

Siguió subiendo hasta desaparecer de los muelles, era como si estuviese siendo arrastrado por la fuerza que provocaba aquel portal, lo llevaba para engullirlo.

Subió y subió hasta ver que tenía debajo la vista toda la ciudad. La fuerza se hizo mayor y este empezo a girar sobre su propio eje gravitatorio.

Paso delante de un avión que estaba detenido en el cielo que decía: VEGA AIRLINES.

El portal lo engullo hacía dentro y entonces se cerro, Alex fue arrastrado por una especie de túnel de aire hecho de nubes, lo llevo todo derecho como si fuese un gusano arrastrandose por su agujero.

La fuerza fue mayor y siguió flotando por todo el túnel hasta que salió y entro en un espacio vacío.

Fue arrastrandose por un enorme hueco de nubes que tenían el mismo color que las galaxias del cosmo, a los lados tenía agujeros por donde salían todo tipo de personas, supuso que debían de ser personas igual a el, al ver tanta gente saliendo de aquellos agujeros le hacía parecer como que todo ese espacio era como una colmena que se llevaba a cientos de personas a cualquier parte.

Continuo flotando hasta que empezo a subir, todo el espacio era como una enorme bola de nubes cósmicas que giraba continuamente, giro verticalmente hasta que entonces observo algo que le resulto lo mas impresionante que había visto en su vida.

Veía una enorme luz de color azul marino, no distinguía que era pero era hermoso con solo verlo, se percato de que todas las demás personas que estaban siendo arrastradas iban directos hacía aquella luz, se formaron tantas que parecía una enorme marabunta.

En ese momento intento de asimilar todo el asunto, se había despertado después de que su compañero le disparase, el tiempo se había detenido y ahora estaba siendo arrastrado hacía una luz desconocida por donde vagaban un montón de personas, entonces ahí lo tenía claro, estaba muerto.

De pronto una fuerte corriente lo arrastro y se lo llevo hacía otra dirección, fue volando a la derecha directo hacía uno de los huecos, fue tan enorme la fuerza que producía, que no paraba de girar como si lo estuviese engullendo una ola gigante.

Continuo siendo arrastrado hasta que entonces sufrió una especie de empujón y fue arrastrado de inmediato hacía el hueco resplandeciente. Al cabo del rato acabo apareciendo sentado en una silla en una sala blanca.

-¿Te dolió cuando caíste? -pregunto una mujer de aspecto de treinta años con el pelo rubio tenido que tenía al otro extremo del escritorio, delante tenía un letrero donde ponía: Rebecca Thorn, al lado tenía una botella de vidrio con algúna soda dentro.

-¿Como? -pregunto Alex sin comprender aquella inverosímil pregunta.

-Es lo mismo que le digo a todos los nuevos, nunca aciertan -dijo la mujer quejándose, luego agarro la botella y dio un sorbo a la soda-. Me parto de lo lindo.

Alex no entendía lo que pasaba ni donde estaba, miro a su alrededor y estaba en una sala todo de blanco, en un extremo en el techo había colgado un amplificador donde salía una música country suave, miro a un extremo y se fijo que había una ventana que daba a otra sala parecida, ahí había otro hombre sentado de otra persona que parecía también un policía.

-¿Donde estoy? -pregunto Alex queriendo saber donde se encontraba.

La mujer frunció el ceño y entonces trago la bebida, se puso de manos cruzadas y le dijo:

-Mire agente Lannon, se que le parecerá raro, pero piénselo por un momento, ha sufrido un disparo en el pecho y luego cayo a una altura de dos metros, que puede estar pasándole -indago la mujer para que el se cuestionase el asunto.

Entonces Alex se quedo pensando, tenía razón, le habían disparado y luego había caído a una gran altura donde se rompió el cuello, ahí lo tenía mas claro que nunca.

-Estoy muerto -se dijo sorprendido al darse cuenta.

-Exactamente -afirmo la mujer.

Alex se quedo estupefacto, jamas había pensando que moriría, y justo que se dijo a si mismo que no moriría, pero ahora lo hizo y se encontraba ahí.

-¿Estoy en el...

-No, no eso esta mas arriba, esto es un extremo que ahí metido en el limbo -corroboro la mujer.

-¿El limbo?

-El puente por el cual se divide el juicio de cada alma, el mismo por el que tu has pasado -reafirmo.

-Ah, entiendo -comprendió Alex, le resultaba todo tan raro pensar que existía algo después de la muerte, ahora que estaba muerto y era un alma, le resultaba bastante inverosímil, en ese momento se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta hacer de un detalle-. ¿Existe de verdad...

-Si sí es, el existe de verdad -reafirmo caprichosamente acerca de que otra vez le estaban preguntando sobre el tema de si existía dios.

-Ah -dijo satisfecho Alex al saberlo, era una enorme satisfacción que no podía creerse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le habían dicho la razón de porque estaba ahí cuando debería estar mas arriba, en el cielo, en la vida eterna-. Pero ahora no entiendo, que estoy haciendo aquí.

-Veras Alex Lannon, tengo que ser sincera contigo, se te ha denegado la condición de libertad eterna, acabas de infringir varios decretos, como robo de pruebas, infringir informacíon falsa -siguió contando Rebecca todos los delitos que el había cometido.

-Venga ya, eso es una tontería -reprocho Alex por acusarle de cosas como esas.

-Y lo dice el corrupto que ha estado robando pruebas de un crimen, llamas a eso tontería -reafirmo incrédulamente Rebecca al respecto.

-No soy un corrupto -negó esa afirmación.

-Entonces dime porque has estado cogiendo todas esas pruebas y las escondido -cuestiono ese hecho.

Alex intento de reprochárselo a la cara, pero no pudo, asintió de la vergüenza de reconocerlo.

-Lo sabía -reafirmo Rebecca.

Se tranquilizo y entonces pensó claramente que era lo que pretendían.

-¿Que van a hacer conmigo? -pregunto para saber cual era su juicio.

-Veras, teníamos la idea de borrarte, pero nos ha llegado una nueva oportunidad para ti -mencionó y entonces saco del baúl del escritorio una pistola metida en su guantera, la apoyo encima del escritorio y fue tan fuerte al apoyarla que noto que era bastante pesada-. Veras, nos interesan tus habilidades, tu eres uno de los muchos que tienen algo que los demás no tienen.

-¿Que es?

-Autoestima -admitió.

-Ah -comprendió Alex.

-Lo que queremos hacer es que te readmitan al RIPD.

-¿RIPD?

-El departamento de policía mortal -aclaro-. Una vez que estés metido ahí estarás las 24 horas del dia haciendo todas las tareas del cuerpo, si infliges una norma te borran o te imponen una sanción de unos 60 años mas, aunque para ti seguro que no será nada.

-No que va, me encantaría ayudar -reprocho Alex aceptando el oficio.

-Perfecto, estas son tus credenciales y tu arma -el entrego un tarjeta donde ponía el logotipo de la central de policía y el arma.

Las cogío y se quedo mirándolas, ambas cosas resultaban tan iguales como las mismas cosas que tenía antes, en ese momento se percato de la música que había estado sonando hasta ahora.

-¿Porque esta puesta esta música? ¿Ayuda para algo? -pregunto queriendo entender ese hecho.

Rebecca se quedo escuchando la música que sonaba de los amplificadores y se quedo asimilando en cuestión ese hecho que siempre le resultaba algo indulgente.

-No se, siempre he pensado que esto relaja, porque sino esto queda bastante soso -opino Rebecca.

-Si -opino Alex estando de acuerdo con eso.

Ambos se quedaron intentando de entender ese hecho hasta que entonces Rebecca se le acerco y dijo:

-¿Estas dispuesto a trabajar en esto? -pregunto para saber si estaba lo bastante decidido para integrarse en algo como esto.

-Estoy dispuesto a todo, mientras siga siendo policía mejor -acepto sin mas dilación.

-Perfecto -dijo Rebecca aceptando su solicitud, entonces agarro su hoja de apuntes y se levanto-. Por cierto, eso te va a doler.

-¿Que me va a doler? -pregunto Alex cuando de pronto sintió que algo que le quemaba, rápidamente se levanto del susto y empezo a quitarse el chaleco, se lo quito de encima y se abrió la camisa para ver que era lo que le quemaba, se fijo que se le reapareció una especie de tatuaje en el pecho izquierdo donde ponía el logotipo del RIPD, era su firma para saber que estaba integrado.

-Vamos -pidió Rebecca y entonces abrió la puerta de la sala.

-Si -dijo Alex tartamudeando por lo sorprendido que estaba de haber sucedido eso, se acerco a la puerta de salida y entonces se sorprendió por lo que vio fuera.

Había todo un espacio vació que no parecía tener fondo, mas adelante había toda una pared de cajones metálicos, como cajas fuertes donde estaban puestos todos los informes, alzo la cabeza y observo que Rebecca estaba caminando por aquel fondo como si hubiese un suelo, no entendía como lo hacía pero estaba claro que era algún tipo de tecnología que permitía hacer eso, no pensó por nada del mundo que se trataba de algo de magia porque ya había tenido suficiente con el tema del limbo y de saber que dios existía.

-¿Vienes o te quedas? -pregunto Rebecca al vez que no le seguía.

Acepto Alex y entonces salió de la sala y empezo a andar por aquel fondo, dio el primer paso y sintió como si estuviese pisando algo de verdad, luego empezo a andar como si nada hasta seguir a Rebecca, a un extremo de los baúles metalizados había un hombre que inspeccionaba el interior de los baúles, abrió uno y lo extendía a una longitud que parecía salir de unos 5 metros por lo menos.

Rebecca abrió la puerta que tenía delante y ambos entraron en un corredor donde estaba repleto de celdas, ahí dentro había metido un grupo de gente, pero no parecía normal, estaban todos gimiendo de sufrimiento mientras se golpeaban de un lado para otro.

-Bienvenido al RIPD, aquí nuestra misión es atrapar bolas ocho, ángeles que fueron desterrados a la tierra por perder el juicio y acabaron uniéndose a las fuerzas del inframundo, como no quieren quedarse en ningún sitio, deciden ocultarse en la tierra para provocar el caos, y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos devolverlos adonde pertenecen -explicó Rebecca mientras pasaban por todo el corredor.

Ahí Alex observo como habían quedado todo esos ángeles, estaban todos deformes y con las alas que parecían desgastadas, a medida que se acercaban se acoplaban como lunáticos mientras miraban fijamente con sus ojos agrandados que parecían como bolas de golf pero el contorno que tenían parecía como el de la bombilla de una farola que tiene dentro.

-¿Y porque están así, de deformados? -pregunto Alex queriendo entender ese detalle.

-Cuanto mas pasan en la tierra, su alma se pudre y se deforma hasta quedarse hecho una aberración, cuanto mas lo hagan, mas pedazos se le caerán -aclaro Rebecca.

Comprendió Alex aunque eso le resultaba algo inhóspito e inverosímil, desde que había llegado hasta aquí, todo le resultaba bastante inusual y surrealista.

-Por cierto, ¿existen los ángeles? -pregunto para verifica ese detalle.

-Así es, existen dos tipos de ángeles, unos son los ángeles comunes que son un grupo de personas que quieren vivir en harmonía, y otros son los arcángeles que son legionarios entrenados por dios para defender a los vivos de las fuerzas del demonio en los tiempos de prosperidad -explicó razonadamente Rebecca cual era la diferencia.

-Pero ahora el demonio ya no ataca a la humanidad.

-Exacto, desde que dios hizo un pacto con el diablo ya ningún demonio volvió a la superficie, pero hubo algúnos ángeles que no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con las decisiones de su padre, así que se rebelaron contra el, el les castigo y los mando a ser desterrados al inframundo como un castigo por desobedecía.

-Vaya, si que su padre tiene bastante escrúpulos -comento sarcásticamente.

-No son escrúpulos, es firmeza y solidaridad -rectifico.

Comprendió Alex aunque eso no sonaba a un tema del que tuviese que tratar.

Siguieron recorriendo todo el pasillo hasta que entonces se quedaron de una puerta de metal forzado, se abrió al instante y se mostró el contenido de la central.

-Bienvenido a la central de la RIPD de Vega -presento Rebecca la central, era una enorme sala donde cientos de personas pasaban de un lado para otro como si fuese una oficina de verdad, y no solo eso, algunos de los policías que habían ahí estaban vestidos con trajes de policías de diferentes épocas, se podía notar de los años 20, 40, 80 y posiblemente de muchos años mas atrás.

-Todos los que ves aquí son algúnos de los mejores que han trabajado a lo largo de la historia de Vega, todos de diferentes de épocas trabajando para luchar contra las amenazas de los bolas ocho. Nosotros somos una de los tres departamentos que hay a lo largo de todo el país -mencionó Rebecca a medida que entraban en el departamento.

-¿Y cual es son los otros? -pregunto Alex con discrepancia.

-Existe uno en Florida y otro en Wisconsin, pero todos son unos coñazos, se piensan que como mueren mas de cuarenta mil millones de personas al año ellos van a ser los primeros en actuar al tener tantos polis muertos -comento Rebecca de manera caprichosa con respecto al tema.

Siguieron avanzo por todo el departamento, se quedaron delante de las oficinas y ahí Alex observo que utilizaban todo tipo de maquinas para hacer sus informes, entre ellos ordenadores portátiles, maquinas de escribir, y esas calculadoras insoportables que antes solían utilizarse, estaban todos tan conectados con su propia época que parecía un museo que estuviese vivo. Miro hacía arriba y observo que habían mas personas trabajando, el techo ni siquiera tenía fondo, todo un grupo de personas patinaban por las blancuzcas paredes futuristas que había encima. En ese momento observo que los demás policías traían consigo a los criminales, los bolas ocho, los tenían esposados y los ponían en unas sillas que había en un rincón, como si pasasen a jurisdicción. Técnicamente era como un departamento de policía de verdad solo que ahí protegían a la gente de ángeles muertos y depravados, una autentica locura que solamente podía haber visto en una de esas películas de serie-B que echan por el canal Syfy.

-Espera aquí, agente Lannon, pronto te traeré a un nuevo compañero -pidió Rebecca marcho buscando a la persona que le iba a ofrecer de compañero para Alex.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Alex sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, al cabo de un segundo reaccionó y busco a Rebecca-. ¿Como que un compañero?

Ya era demasiado tarde, Rebecca se había marchado y seguramente le traería a un nuevo compañero, no podía soportar esa idea sabiendo que apenas hace un rato su propio compañero de toda la vida lo había matado, pensó en lo que debería estar haciendo ahora, o que había pasado después con su cuerpo, seguramente continuaría ahí en la base de los mafiosos, en cuanto los hubiesen detenido a todos se acordarían de que el estaba muerto.

En ese momento un par de policías de legionarios trajeron consigo a un enorme bola de ocho vestido como de rockero punk, hasta tenía el típico pelo al aire y curvado sobre la cabeza y de color fucsia pero con un borde amarillento por encima. Estaba tan deformado que sus propios músculos se habían agrandado como si hubiese tomado esteroides

-No podéis detenerme, el único crimen que he cometido es no estar al servicio del señor, por favor, no he hecho nada malo, solamente quiero que me dejen en paz -reprocho el bola ocho suplicando mientras lo llevaban directo a jurisdicción.

Alex no podía parar de mirarlo, era tan feo y tan repugnante que no sabía como describirlo.

-Y te dejaremos en paz, en cuanto te mandemos a jurisdicción y ahí sabrán que hacer contigo -mencionó incrédulamente uno de los legionarios

-No voy a dejar que me lleven a jurisdicción -negó y entonces agarro con una de sus forzudas manos al policía que tenía delante, lo arrojo contra un archivador que tenía a unos metros, luego cogío al otro y lo lanzo contra un grupo de policías que venían hacía el.

Todos los legionarios y policías inmediatamente sacaron sus pistolas para frenar al bola ocho.

-Jamas dejare que me pasen a jurisdicción, antes me pegaría un tiro de nuevo que me lleven a...

De pronto sufrió una explosión y se transformo en una energía que achicandose hasta formarse una bola, luego desapareció estallando como una pompa mientras se llenaba alrededor de la ceniza del disparo que hizo el hombre que tenía delante.

-Encantado por decírmelo -exclamo el legionario que acabo con el.

Todos los legionarios reprocharon al ver de quien se trataba.

-Joder Michael, cuando vas a dejar que hagamos el trabajo -reprocho el legionario con piel morena al cual había arrojado el bola ocho.

-Un gracias no estaría bien -exclamo y entonces se sentó en el pupitre que tenía delante, se sentó como si no le importase nada lo que dijesen y entonces empezo a hacer su pequeño ampute para notificar el informe del suceso.

En ese momento apareció Rebecca mostrando una mirada de resentimiento.

-Anda ahí estas, y yo que llevo todo el dia buscándote -exclamo sarcásticamente Rebecca.

-Lo siento, señorita Thorn, pero he estado ocupado -contesto incrédulamente Michael mientras terminaba de rellenar los apuntes como mucha rapidez.

-Pues vas a estar muy ocupado todavía, te presento a tu nuevo compañero al agente Alex Lannon, acaba recién de incorporarse al departamento -presento Rebecca a Alex su nuevo compañero.

Michael alzo la cabeza observando fijamente el aspecto de su nuevo compañero, tenía una pinta como la de un policía que apenas sabía mantenerse el titulo de agente.

-Lo siento Rebecca, pero la ultima vez que he tenido a un compañero acabo dejándome muy claro que no lo necesitaba -espeto negándose Michael a la sugerencia.

-Pues como no lo aceptes acabaran dándote otros cincuenta años mas, te apetece eso o no -reprocho Rebecca de manera amenazadora.

Michael resoplo sarcásticamente, estaba claro que no tenía opción, sabía bien lo que había pasado con su ultimo compañero, ya no se podía confiar en nadie después de lo sucedido, pero al tener a ese policía que recién había fallecido, no le quedo mas opción que confiar en el.

Entonces se levanto dispuesto a aceptar el oficio.

-De acuerdo, me ofrezco un nuevo compañero -acepto a regañadientes.

-Bien, agente Lannon, te presento al legionario Michael, uno de los mas legendarios arcángeles que ha existido en todo el cuerpo -presento a Michael su nuevo compañero.

-Encantado -alzo su mano para estrechársela con Michael para presentarse, de pronto Michael levanto la mano como para impedírselo.

-No no, todavía no estas preparado para hacer eso -reprocho irónicamente.

Se quedo Alex con una expresión de frustacíon y confusión, estaba claro que su nuevo compañero iba a ser un poco caprichoso e indirecto con el.

-Acompañame -ordeno Michael y entonces se dirigió a un extremo de la sala.

Alex bajo la mano al ver que le iba costar adaptarse a su nuevo compañero.

-Créeme, no siempre esta tan caprichoso, solamente le importa cumplir con su misión -espeto Rebecca admitiendo que su compañero le iba a dar muchos problemas.

-Y yo también -exclamo y entonces marcho con Michael, luego Rebecca se marcho a seguir con lo suyo.

Alex corrió para seguirle el ritmo a Michael.

-Espera Michael, se que piensas que puedo ser un poco indirecto, pero créeme soy la mejor oportunidad que tienes de no tener otros cincuenta años mas -le dijo de forma amistosa para que entendiese que aunque piense que le vaya a dar problemas eso no significaba que iba a ser el culpable para que se ganase otros años estando en el cuerpo.

-No es que piense que soy indirecto contigo, solamente estoy pendiente de entrenarte y hacerte entender que en el cuerpo vamos a tener que estar juntos lo suficiente para aclararte de como son las cosas aquí -aclaro Michael con tono serio.

Alex no supo que decirle, estaba claro que tenía algún problema con alguien y lo relacionaba con el.

-Será mejor que te prepares agente Lannon -exclamo Michael y entonces le entrego una chaqueta, era su vestimenta para trabajar en el departamento.

Ambos avanzaron dirigiendose a una puerta casi oculta que había en un extremo, se abrió automáticamente como si fuese una puerta giratoria y ahí entonces apareció delante un hueco circular con una vater abierto y sin tapa.

Alex se le quedo mirando con indignación que hacían ahí un vater.

-¿Que hace eso ahí? -pregunto Alex queriendo ese estrafalario hecho.

-Es la tapadera -contesto Michael.

-Eso ya lo se, solamente me refiero a que hace...

-No, es la tapadera para que la gente piense que esto es un baño, vamos a bajar a la superficie -corroboro Michael para que entendiese que se trataba de un adorno para que la gente no sospechase, en realidad todo eso era un ascensor para bajar a la superficie.

-Ah -comprendió Alex y entonces ambos entraron dentro del hueco, luego se cerro la puerta.

Ambos quedaron apretujados el uno contra el otro mientras sentían como el ascensor empezaba a bajar, intentaron de no pensar en como iban a intentar de trabajar porque aquello seguramente los dejaría de una manera muy funesta.

Llegaron a la superficie.

Michael abrió la puerta y entonces ambos salieron a una tienda de antigüedades, pasaron por un salón repleto de objetos históricos de diferentes países y tierras. Salieron al salón principal y ahí Michael avanzo hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, Alex se quedo mirando distraído sin entender porque estaban en una tienda de antigüedades, pudo pensar en que era la tapadera para que los agentes del RIPD pudiesen llegar al otro lado, pero se notaba demasiado inverosímil.

De pronto se percato de un viejo con gafas y de cabello gris que había en el mostrador a la izquierda.

-Disculpe, pero usted saber que te tiene un ascensor que los lleva a...

Se acerco para preguntarle al viejo para saber si se daba cuenta de lo que tenía, en cuanto se acerco se dio cuenta de que era en realidad falso, hasta el dueño de la tienda era una tapadera.

Asintió irónicamente al ver que le estaba hablando a un muñeco. Entonces se dirigió hacía Michael y ambos salieron al exterior.

-Así que tanto la tienda como el dueño son falsos -cuestiono Alex.

-Así es, mientras piensen que hay alguien en la tienda entonces los chulos de la ciudad no entraran a robar -corroboro Michael.

-¿Pero porque es una tienda de antigüedades?

-En este tiempo las antigüedades no están muy de moda, como la mayoría de la gente no le interesa comprarse reliquias antiguas, entonces no vale que entren, la tapadera perfecta -aclaro lógicamente.

-Y yo que pensaba que al menos toda esta gente tenía algo de aprecio por el pasado -exclamo irónicamente Alex al ver que la gente estaba perdiendo la costumbre de recordar la historia.

-Créeme, es mejor que la gente no recuerde como solía ser el pasado -exclamo irónicamente Michael poniendo un tono inquisitivo.

-Aja -comprendió Alex al ver que había algo mas en el pasado que no resultaba tan placentero.

Entonces ambos giraron a la izquierda y fueron andando por la vereda hasta llegar al otro lado, entonces Michael saco las llaves de su coche y lo encendió, se oyó la bocina de un coche prendiéndose, entonces ambos se juntaron de un Peugeot 5000 del 2005.

-¿Es este tu coche? -pregunto Alex al ver que tenía un coche tan viejo.

-¿Porque, pensabas que iba a tener un coche patrulla? -cuestiono irónicamente Michael.

-No, es que al pensar que serías un arcángel tendrías un coche mas voluminoso.

-Eso hace que los bolas ocho sepan quienes somos, por eso es mejor llevar una tartana de coche -aclaro incrédulamente Michael y entonces se metieron en el coche.

-Así que lo tenéis todo bien planificado, que increíble, no os dejáis una -exclamo sarcásticamente Alex al ver como de planeado lo tenía todo.

Entonces Michael se giro y lo miro con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Créeme, agente Lannon esto no es como las películas, esto es la vida real, y en la vida real vamos a tener que actuar con mucha discreción y sin distraerse -le dijo razonadamente para que entendiese que cuando estaban metidos en el oficio era una cuestión de mucha prudencia.

Alex no supo que decir, Michael era tan perfeccionista con todo el tema que no sabía que decirle en ese sentido.

-De acuerdo -dijo sarcásticamente.

Entonces Michael encendió el motor del coche y empezo a conducir entrando en la autopista.

Mientras ambos iban metidos en el coche en calma, de pronto a Alex se le ocurrió que si iba a tener que su compañero, tenía que saber algo de el.

-Dime Michael, ¿cual es tu historia? -pregunto por interés.

-Cual historia, la historia acerca de que he defendido a la humanidad contra todo tipo de amenazas, he seguido las ordenes de padre sin pasarme de la raya o que tengo que pasarme toda la vida protegiendo a toda esta gente sin descanso sabiendo que todos tendrán una vida que ningún arcángel podra tener, ¿te parece eso una historia? -explico detalladamente todas sus penas en base a toda su remota vida.

Alex se quedo estupefacto al oír eso.

-Vaya, para ser un arcángel te pones muy sentimental -exclamo Alex.

-No creas que me permiten tener sentimientos, así que es mejor tenerlo todo de una sola vez antes de que estalle porque no vas a querer estar ahí cuando pase.

Empezo a comprender lo que dijo porque le hacía venir una cierta idea de que Michael era un ángel sentimental que escondía demasiados sentimientos en si.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Michael, eso suena a Miguel -cuestiono Alex teniendo una incógnita.

-Así es, soy el ángel Miguel, pero deje de ser un simple ángel hace mucho tiempo -confeso.

-Vaya, así que toda la historia que hay en la biblia.

-Es cierta, todo aquello sucedió de verdad y todos fuimos presentes de ello, todo eso hace miles de años -aclaro toda la verdad acerca de las historias que contaban la biblia.

-No jodas -dijo Alex sorprendido al descubrir que toda la historia que el mundo había conocido resultase ser cierta.

-Así es Alex, todo es verdad, y no creas como ha sido hasta ahora, puede que tu hayas vivido treinta años de historia, pero yo, he vivido tanto como eso, y ahora tu también estas apunto de saberlo.

-¿Como? -pregunto.

-Por eso mismo te voy a llevar a verlo -exclamo y entonces encendió el motor a tope, ambos fueron conduciendo como locos por la autopista.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	4. 4·Su propio funeral

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: SU PROPIO FUNERAL

Después de que Michael hubiese pisado el acelerador de su coche y ahora ambos estaban a máxima velocidad por la autopista como si nada. Alex empezo a preguntarse si aquel arcángel con el que estaba no resultaba muy poco irrespetuoso con la ley.

Salieron de la autopista y ahí entonces aflojo el acelerador, Alex se llevo una buena sacudida.

-Por dios, pero que te pasa, creía que al menos siendo poli tendrías algo de responsabilidad -reprocho Alex al ver como conducía Michael.

-No soy tan exactamente poli, todos los arcángeles que no han sido perdonados por padre tienen que trabajar obligatoriamente para el RIPD para que así puedan utilizar mejor su potencial, solo que yo nunca lo utilice como era debido -comento Michael.

Ahí entonces se le vino otra incógnita a Alex.

-¿No fuiste perdonado por dios? -pregunto para verificar ese hecho.

-Así es, tuve mis errores en el pasado, y quiero rectificarlos en el RIPD, pero a pesar de todo mi trabajo, eso no ha servido para que me deje volver a entrar -comento mientras giro por la derecha y luego paso de largo por varios coches mientras entraba la ruta de la derecha.

-Por eso siempre estas tan radical con todo el mundo -cuestiono Alex diferenciando la actitud de Michael con la relación con los demás agentes del departamento.

-No es que quiera ser tan radical, mi problema es que venga de una época en la que uno ya no podía bajar la guardia, en cuanto te dabas la vuelta, te atacaban por la espalda y adiós mundo -aclaro Michael que tuvo tantos problemas en el pasado que al final acabo recibiendo un castigo.

Alex pudo entender que no era tan diferente, ambos habían acabado muertos de formas inesperadas, ambos tenían sus propios planes pero al final terminaron con un destino fatal, quizás no eran tan caprichoso y estirado como parecía.

Siguieron así hasta que entonces entraron por una ruta y luego de ahí todo recto hasta entrar en un campo, se dio cuenta de que se estaban alejando demasiado de la ciudad.

-Por cierto Michael, ¿adonde vamos? Esto esta como demasiado lejos de Vega -pregunto Alex queriendo entender adonde lo llevaba.

-Al lugar donde entonces aprendí que mi vida había acabado y que ahora tendría que vivir con mi nuevo destino, el suceso del cual me cambió la forma de ver como la gente deja de creer en uno mismo -corroboro Michael manteniendo sus manos muy apretadas contra el volante.

-¿Que es una especie de mausoleo donde esta oculto tu cadaver? -cuestiono incrédulamente.

-No, esto es algo que te concierne a ti, solo que tu vas a tener algo mejor de suerte que la que tuve yo -aclaro dando a entender que esto ahora se trataba Alex.

Por aquella explicación supe asimilar que le iba a mostrar que le haría cambiar su punto de vista acerca de como continuaba la vida ahora que el estaba muerto.

-De acuerdo, espero ver que es -reafirmo Alex acostándose de cabeza sobre su asiento.

Michael supo reconocer que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba apunto de mostrar.

Mientras el arcángel seguía conduciendo por toda la ruta, Alex empezo a mirar todo aquello que había visto a lo largo de su vida y ahora se lo había perdido, veía campos con granjas, con todos los animales andando por las espesas hierbas que habían alrededor, todo eso y ahora jamas volvería a tener esa sensación de lo que significaba vivir la vida, sentía al menos esa idea, pero no la sentía como una acción en si, eso a lo mejor era el cambio que tenía al estar muerto, era un alma que le negaba todas las sensaciones que había a su alrededor, ese era su nuevo destino ahora.

En ese momento se acordo de otro cierto detalle.

-Por cierto Michael sigue entenderlo, ¿porque los muertos se llaman bolas ocho? ¿A que viene eso? ¿Que es? ¿Que porque son enormes tienen la medida ocho? -pregunto cuestionando Alex todas las posibilidades para poder entender a que venía que les pusieron ese nombre.

-No, en realidad, bolas son a los que se les ponen a los arcángeles que han sido desterrados debido a que cuando los ángeles van a parar al inframundo pasan por una enorme esfera que los transforma en seres de pura energía negativa, una bola para ser exactos -empezo a contar Michael la razón por la cual se llamaban así los ángeles desterrados-. Lo de ocho es porque hay algúnos ángeles que tienen un cierto grado de energía negativa, todos los que tienen un numero menor de ocho acaban tan llenos de energía negativa les sobrepasa la fuerza que tienen en su interior, los que son ocho tienen tanta energía negativa que puedan pasar al otro lado y llegar hasta aquí para poder escapar de su juicio final.

-Aja -comprendió Alex el razonamiento-. Y existe algúno mas de ocho.

-Si existiese uno mas de ocho, entonces esto sería una emergencia de la que todos los agentes del RIPD deberían de encargarse -corroboro Michael con tono serio.

Estaba claro que no existía nada mas de un ocho, pero estaba claro que existía algo de nueve y si existiese sería algo de lo que alarmarse.

-Por eso nosotros somos los encargados de capturar a los bolas ocho, no podemos permitir que haya muertos por el mundo, si todo esto se llenase de muertos, se destruiría el equilibrio en la tierra.

-¿Y eso quiere decir... -pregunto Alex dejando la frase abierta para que la terminase.

-Que si se llenan de muertos no habrá mas vivos y no continuaría el equilibrio que continua el curso de la linea entre la vida y la muerte, sería todo un caos y el mundo jamas volvería a ser el mismo -aclaro Michael con tono inquisitivo para que entendiese la prioridad del asunto.

-Aja, entiendo -comprendió Alex el procedimiento por cual tenían que existir gente que protegiese

la tierra de muertos.

Miro a un lado y observo que al otro lado de la carretera se estaba produciendo un incidente, al parecer dos coches habían chocado y ahora eso había dado lugar a una disputa entre los conductores, había una mujer de piel morena con el pelo hecho trenzas discutiendo con un hombre vestido con una gorra azul, una camiseta verde y unos tejanos que parecían de aspecto militar, la mujer le estaba reprochando al hombre mientras al lado un par de policías estaban intentando de frenar el asunto antes de que se pusiese peor de lo que ya estaba.

Alex supuso que ahí iba a haber problemas, al ver esa situación, no pudo contener sus ganas de poder actuar, se propuso coger su pistola.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas Lannon -detuvo Michael dandose cuenta de que lo que pretendía.

Inmediatamente soltó la pistola que la tenía metida en su guantera.

-Ya no puedes resolver esos asuntos, ahora trabajas para el RIPD y tu misión es detener bolas ocho, será mejor que olvides todo aquello que has hecho hasta ahora -aclaro Michael para que entienda que a pesar de seguir siendo policía, ya no estaba al mismo servicio y no podía resolver los mismos problemas de antes.

-Ya, lo entiendo, solamente me pareció que necesitarían nuestra ayuda -corroboro Alex disimuladamente, tenía ganas de seguir ayudando a la gente, pero ahora que su tiempo se había acabado, ya le resultaba inhóspito que tuviese ese destino.

Pasaron por un cartel con fondo verde que decía: CAMPO HAMBRIDGE, FUNERARIA GREEN VILLAGE A 8 M, PARQUE MUNICIPAL DE LESKEVILLE 3 M.

CAMPOS HAMBRIDGE

Después de media hora conduciendo, llegaron adonde Michael le pretendía enseñar el asunto por el cual le había traído, estaciono el coche en medio de la ruta, y luego de ahí subieron por todo una colina.

-No entiendo Michael, ¿a que hemos venido aquí?, ¿que tienes que enseñarme? -pregunto Alex queriendo entender donde estaban y cual era el motivo por el que le había traído.

-Veras Lannon, cuando me incorporaron al RIPD, pensé que el grupo de gente al que había estado protegiendo durante mucho tiempo tendrían algo de lastima por mi, y cuando me llevaron ahí, descubrí una verdad que me cambio completamente -comento Michael mientras le iba adelantando a Alex, ya casi estaba al final de la colina.

-¿Y que fue? -quiso saber Alex.

-Esto, fue lo que me cambió -indico Michael y entonces dejo pasar a Alex para que viese lo que había colina abajo, se paro al final y entonces se quedo estupefacto al verlo.

Mas abajo se estaba haciendo un funeral, había un grupo de gente vestida de negro y habían algúnos policías que estaban alrededor de una capilla donde había un ataúd y encima de el había un cuadro enorme donde estaba puesto una foto suya, había ido a parar a su funeral.

-No -dijo Alex sorprendido al ver que estaban todos ahí reunidos despidiéndose de Alex cuando justo estaba el ahí.

Ahí abajo podía reconocer que estaban la mayoría de amigos y familiares suyos, entre ellos sus compañeros del departamento, estaba Smithers, Pollack, Truman, Vincent y Ethan que ademas tenía una escayola alrededor del brazo, en el lugar donde le habían disparado, al final consiguieron sacarle, ahí entonces se le vino a la idea de que no tenía ni idea de que había ocurrido después de que lo hubiesen matado.

-¿Que ocurrió después? -pregunto Alex sabiendo lo que Michael pensaba.

-Cuando tu subiste arriba a buscar a los otros sospechosos, ellos atacaron por el frente y los agarraron sorpresivamente, acabaron acribillándolos uno por uno hasta que ya no quedo nadie, todos los yonquis que habían en esa base incluido ese tal Morietti acabaron muertos, después de eso se metieron y ahí entonces te encontraron, habías caído de una altura de cinco metros, estabas con una enorme contusión en la cabeza y te habías dislocado el cuello, moriste en cuando tocaste el suelo. Pensaron que uno de los yonquis te habían disparado, así que dieron por hecho que fue un accidente -explicó Michael lo que sucedió después mientras el estaba elevandose hacía el limbo.

Alex sintió una gran compasión acerca de todo lo que ocurrió, sobretodo le daba remordimientos saber que acabo siendo asesinado por uno de los suyos, ahora nadie sabría quien le mato.

De pronto observo que entre la gente que había estaba Claire, estaba sentada vestida con un traje negro que le tapaba casi hasta las muñecas, estaba sentada junto a su padre que era un hombre de apenas unos sesenta y tantos, tenía apenas algo de cabello blancuzco y tenía un aspecto que le hacía parecer un hombre de hecho y derecho. Al otro lado estaba su madre, llevaba puesto uno de los mismos vestidos que se ponía siempre solo que esta vez era de color negro, aquella mujer no cambiaba nunca su estilo.

Se quedo indecisa al verla, pensar que ahora el estaba muerto y que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurrió en realidad, le daba una sensación de pavor que no podía aguantar.

Entonces Michael siguió contando lo que paso después.

-Cuando se dieron cuenta de que habías muerto, llamaron inmediatamente a Claire, no se lo creyó en cuanto se lo contaron así que se fue corriendo a la comisaría y se metió en la morgue, no se lo pensó una ni dos veces para darse cuenta de que el que estaba en el camilla eras tu, le dio un gran bajón en cuanto te vio en ese estado -añadió.

Alex quiso tener ganas de llorar pero no podía, hasta siendo un alma no podía ni hacer eso, era algo insufrible no poder desahogarse de cualquier forma.

En ese momento un par de policías confederados levantaron una bandera americana y empezaron a doblarla hasta hacerla un triángulo, luego colocaron encima su placa. Luego fueron andando y entonces Claire se levanto y se dirigió hacía ellos, le otorgaron la bandera con la placa.

Se mostró muy angustiosa al tener eso ahí, ni dijo una palabra.

Sintió ganas de al menos hacer algo, pero ahora no podía, para ella ahora el no existía.

-Tu al menos tienes algo de suerte, cuando llegue a ver esta mismo suceso, solamente me colgaron de una cruz y me dejaron como si fuese un jesucristo, dejaron mi cuerpo colgando hasta que todos se cansaron y decidieron prenderlo fuego, yo que nunca tuve la misma suerte de tu de que al menos tuviese un digno funeral -comento Michael dando a entender que tuvo un severo final para el y que luego utilizaron su cuerpo para lo que la gente quisiese hacer.

Alex ya no pudo aguantarlo mas, sintió una enorme amargura al tenerle ahí creyendo que podía entender lo que le ocurría. Se dirigió hacía el y le dijo:

-¿Que es lo que quieres? Hacer que tenga pena de todo esto para que entienda que no puede tener ninguna opción de despedirme -reprocho Alex queriendo saber que era lo que pretendía Michael al enseñarlo ese suceso.

-¿No te comprendo? -pregunto Michael de manera compasiva.

Alex intento de reprochárselo de nuevo pero entonces se quedo estancado porque ya no sabía que decir, tratar con el era algo bastante difícil.

-¿Como es posible que sepas todo esto? -ahora quiso saber como era que conocía toda esa historia si estuvo con el todo el tiempo.

-Somos arcángeles, ángeles de la guarda, sentimos y vemos lo que tiene que cada ser humano, eso nos hace valiosos, servimos a dios por una razón -explicó de manera expresiva.

Alex lo comprendió y le resulto algo bastante estrafalario.

-Igualmente, de que me sirve aprenderme todo eso -cuestiono queriendo una respuesta sensata.

-Te sirve para que aprendas que tienes que dejar todo eso atrás, ahora tienes una nueva meta y aquellos a los que tienes mas cercanos deberas de dejarlos atrás porque sino dejaras un enorme dolor que acabara reprimiéndoles fatídicamente -le aclaro dando a entender que tenía que olvidarse de la gente que mas le importaba porque sino eso los perjudicaría aún mas.

Alex intento de entenderlo, pero por otra parte no podía dejarlo así. Claire estaba ahí abajo pensando que había perdido al único hombre de su vida sin saber porque todo lo que paso, y encima le había roto su promesa, ahora tendría que vivir con ello el resto de su vida.

Se dirigió de vuelta abajo en la colina en el funeral, y ahí observo como todos marchaban de vuelta a sus coches, el asunto había terminado, Claire estaba siendo acompañada de sus padres mientras varios policías la acompañaban por detrás.

Alex no pudo evitarlo, tenía que bajar ahí y despedirse.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas Lannon -aviso Michael deteniéndole.

-Acaso tu nunca te has preguntado si has podido perdonar a alguien, pues yo mismo voy a hacerlo -cuestiono exponencialmente Alex dispuesto a hacerlo a pesar de lo que le dijese.

-Aunque lo hicieses no te servia de nada, no va a funcionar.

-Da igual, necesito intentarlo -negó y entonces empezo a bajar corriendo dirigiendose a la gente.

Asintió Michael al ver que era un hombre imposible, no captaba que el estaba muerto y tenía que olvidarse de todo aquello por lo que había vivido.

Llego al final de la colina y ahí entonces empezo a correr de manera proporcionada, esquivo las lapidas y luego acabo llegando junto al resto de policías, paso de lado entre ellos empujandoles uno por uno, algunos se quejaron de verle empujandoles, paso entre toda la muchedumbre de gente y llego hasta donde estaba Claire, la toco en el hombro y ella se giro de manera exponencial hacía el.

Alex no pudo evitar verla, pensar que ahora para ella el estaba muerto, era como una satisfacción que no podía deleitarse.

-Claire -dijo.

-¿Como? -pregunto ella sin comprender lo que decía.

Alex asintió un momento y entonces dijo.

- _Siento tanto haberme ido_ -dijo Alex com una voz que no era la suya.

Claire se confusa porque no entendía que era lo que pretendía el hombre que tenía delante.

-¿Que es lo que quiere? -pregunto ella al no comprender lo que pretendía.

En ese momento Alex se dio cuenta de que no le estaba viendo, no lo reconocía, era como si estuviese viendo a otra persona.

Claire se quedo tan indecisa al estar en esa situación que no supo que hacer, entonces apareció otra policía que la cogío.

-Disculpa Claire, yo me encargo -dijo el policía.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces ella se marcho junto con sus padres.

En ese momento el policía se giro mostrando quien era, era William.

-Disculpe, ¿pero tiene algún problema con esa señorita? -pregunto William esbozando una irónica sonrisa.

Al verle, Alex no pudo contenerse y entonces se abalanzo hacía el para golpearle, pero justo antes de que pudiese hacer alguna cosa los demás policías se juntaron delante de el y le cogíeron impidiendo que golpease a William, intento de forcejear pero a medida que cuanto mas forzase, los demás policías se juntaban y lo apartaban de el.

William se quedo ahí delante, mirándole incrédulamente.

Entendía que estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada, pero tampoco podía dejar que William se saliese con la suya después de haberle asesinado a sangre fría, era como si después de todos los años que habían estado al servicio del cuerpo no hubiesen servido para nada por poder perdonarle por haber abandonado la tarea que estaban haciendo juntos.

Alex no podía contenerse, tenía ganas de darle un buen mamporro en la cara para hacerle callar para siempre, pero estaba metido en un gran aprieto y jamas lo conseguiría si continuaba así. Miro hacía otro lado y observo como Claire se marchaba a lo lejos.

-¡Claire! -grito Alex intentando de llamarla. No lo oía, se estaba alejando demasiado.

Siguió forcejeando para poder ir a buscarla pero los policías eran demasiados y entonces uno de ellos le golpeo en el estomago, el golpe fue tan brusco que lo dejo noqueado y acabo cayendo de rodillas, intento de respirar pero estaba como si no sintiese nada.

En ese momento William se agacho y le dijo a la cara:

-Intenta de de hacer daño a esa mujer, y te juro que no hay lugar en el que puedas esconderte de mi -le recrimino de manera amenazante.

Con esto tenía bastante claro que si intentaba ir a por Claire, el vendría y lo atraparía, no tenía ni idea de que estaba muerto y que era el, había algo bastante extraño en todo esto.

-Dejadle ir -ordeno William alejandose de el.

Entonces los policías que lo cogían lo soltaron y lo empujaron hacía atrás dejándole dolorido, apenas se daba cuenta de que no le dolía pero al ver lo que le hicieron la mayoría de sus compañeros, se sentía bastante avergonzante. Miro hacía atrás y estaban todos que lo miraban como si fuese una mala persona metiendose en donde no debía, era como si todos no lo reconociesen, ahora tenía bastante claro que tenía dejar todo eso atrás, su vida había partido hacía una nueva.

Se marcho dispuesto a volver con Michael, estaba claro que la lección que le había dado era mas bien como para escarmentarlo y hacerle darse cuenta de que ahora como no estaba, nadie tenía que depender de el y que todos estaban en contra suya.

William espeto una mirada de indignación ante aquella persona, por algúna razón cuando lo miro, le resultaba familiar de algúna forma, no tenía ni idea de cual, pero tenía sus sospechas.

Subió de vuelta a la colina donde entonces estaba Michael esperándolo formalmente.

-¿Has comprendido ahora porque te he traído aquí? -pregunto para saber si había captado el mensaje.

-Me temo que si -dijo Alex respirando profundamente por el golpe que le dieron.

-No hace falta que respires Lannon, no sientes ningún dolor, eres un alma -contradijo Michael.

-En serio, porque siento como si me hubiesen roto el estomago -exclamo irónicamente Alex.

Carraspeo Michael al ver que todavía le faltaba aprender eso.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, he conocido a otros mejores que se acostumbraron fácilmente a eso -espeto incrédulamente Michael, luego se marcho volviendo directamente al coche.

Alex meneo la cabeza porque ya no entendía a aquel arcángel, no sabía si lo estaba poniendo a prueba o quería que entendiese la cruda realidad de la vida por las malas, ahora que entendía que no sentía ningún dolor decidió levantarse y seguirle.

Fueron bajando por la colina volviendo a la carretera donde habían dejado el coche.

-Pero la verdad es que no entiendo, porque no me ha reconocido Claire y los demás, quiero decir, si soy un espíritu o un alma o lo que sea, debería de tener la misma aparecíencia -cuestiono Alex queriendo entender porque no lo reconocían.

-En realidad no -confeso Michael.

-¿Ah no? -cuestiono.

-Cuando bajas a la tierra no puedes tener la misma aparecíencia porque sino los muertos se darían cuenta de quien es un miembro del RIPD o posiblemente si se viese a algún familiar cercano te vería y se acabaría todo para el equilibrio, los vivos no pueden pensar que existe algo después de la muerte, sino, todas las reglas entre la vida y la muerte se romperían como la fractura de un cristal en una ventana -explicó expresamente Michael para hacerle entender porque los agentes no podían tener la misma apariencia que cuando bajan a la superficie.

-Ah, ¿y entonces que es lo que tengo encima, un disfraz, una nueva cara? -cuestiono.

-Un avatar.

-¿Un avatar? -pregunto cuestionando Alex.

-Así es, no solo tienes cambiado el rostro, también tienes cambiado todo tu aspecto y tu voz, así que nadie puede darse cuenta de quien eres -aclaro Michael.

-¿Y que pinta tengo entonces? -pregunto queriendo averiguarlo.

-Mira tus credenciales.

Entonces Alex saco sus credenciales de su chaqueta, la abrió y entonces miro una tarjeta donde aparecía un rostro de un hombre tailandés viejo con barba. Al verlo se quedo estupefacto al saber que ahora todos lo veían como un viejo asiático.

-Un viejo tailandés, soy un viejo tailandés -reprocho Alex sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo, todo el tiempo que había estado ahí en realidad lo estaban viendo como un viejo tailandés.

-Así es, cuando mas inusual sea tu avatar, menos sospechas crea -concluyo con exactitud.

Alex no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, mas vergonzoso no podía ser la cosa, entonces ahí pensó que hasta Michael también tenía uno.

-¿Y cual es el tuyo porque seguro que dará risa? -pregunto reprochando Alex.

Entonces Michael saco sus credenciales y se las mostró a Lannon, las vio y entonces observo con estupefacción cual era su avatar

-De acuerdo señorita Noma Banks, tu ganas -espeto irónicamente Alex al ver que al avatar de Michael tenía mucho que decir.

En ese momento a lo lejos de la carretera, aparecieron dos motoristas montados en una Harley, alzaron la cabeza y observaron con estupefacción a una mujer de un aspecto bastante provocador, tenía el pelo largo, era de aspecto algo latina e iba vestida con una chaqueta entre mezcla de purpura y negro.

Los motoristas pasaron delante y se quedaron estupefactos al ver el pedazo de mujer que tenían delante, no podían parar de mirarla, siguieron avanzando sin percatarse de por donde iban. La mujer avatar se giro y se dirigió al coche mientras su compañero el viejo tailandés se monto en el otro asiento del coche.

Alex y Michael se montaron en el coche y entonces se abrocharon los cinturones.

-De acuerdo Michael, si me voy a pasar toda mi eternidad contigo y deteniendo monstruos, ¿que es lo siguiente? -pregunto Alex queriendo saber ahora cual era el siguiente paso.

-Creo que se donde vas a aprender algo -exclamo y entonces encendió rápidamente el motor del coche forma brusca, fue tan inesperado que otra vez volvió a sacudir a Alex.

Fueron conduciendo a medida que se alejaban de la carretera.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	5. 5·La primera mision

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 5: LA PRIMERA MISION

DE VUELTA EN VEGA

Después de que Michael comenzase de vuelta a pisar el acelerador a máxima velocidad, ambos volvieron directos a la ciudad, ya había pasado toda una tarde y al cabo de unos segundos se podía notar en el cielo que se estaba poniendo de noche.

En cuanto regresaron a Vega, lo primero que hicieron fue comprar una caja de arroz con curry de un restaurante llamada: Wong's Restaurant. Michael compro una porción y luego cuando ya se hizo las diez de la noche en toda la ciudad, marcharon hacía el oeste de la ciudad de Vega y ahí anduvieron conduciendo hasta entrar en la avenida St. Louis Street.

Michael aparco el coche a un lado de la carretera, ambos salieron del coche y luego Michael se dirigió al maletero.

-Dime Michael, ¿a que hemos venido aquí? -pregunto Alex queriendo entender porque habían venido a esta avenida.

-Nos ha llegado un chivatazo de que aquí se encuentra un bola ocho viviendo ilegalmente en uno de estos apartamentos, así que ahora es nuestro deber sacarlo de ahí -explicó Michael mientras abría el maletero del coche y le entregaba la caja con el arroz a Alex.

Alex lo comprendió pero no entendió a que venía el arroz.

-¿Pero no entiendo? ¿A que viene esto del arroz? -pregunto queriendo entender ese detalle.

-No es lo del arroz, es por la pimienta que trae -aclaro.

-¿La pimienta? -pregunto extrañado por esa confesión.

-Los bolas ocho sienten como una especie de alergia a la pimienta, una vez que hayan absorbido una suma cantidad de pimienta, los devuelve a su forma original, los muestra tal y como son -explicó Michael el procedimiento que tenían para poder mostrar la autentica apariencia de un bola ocho.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con todo eso? Dárselo para que se vuelva feo y horrible -cuestiono Alex.

-En realidad el procedimiento no es tan simple, primero hay que hacer que confiese, luego hay que echarle la pimienta en caso de acceder a la fuerza bruta, y una vez que hayan mostrado su verdadera apariencia, hay que darlo todo para cogerle -aclaro dando a entender que solo lo hacían como procedimiento por si las cosas salían mal.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso hay que hacerlo por las malas?

Entonces Michael abrió el maletero del coche, dentro tenía un montón del mismo aspecto que el de las pistolas, saco una escopeta que había metida en una caja de porexpan, la abrió y empezo a meter las dos balas en los dos huecos, la cerro de un tirón y luego se la guardo por detrás de la espalda.

Luego se giro y se dirigió inquisitivamente hacía Alex y le dijo:

-No se puede tratar con un bola ocho, así que es mejor cogerle a la primera porque sino se escapa, los bolas son muy escurridizos y van a dar mucha guerra, así que es mejor no dejarse tener compasión por ellos, ya lo tuvieron bastante en otra vida -le explicó Michael hacíendole entender que esto no era lo mismo que con estar tratando con criminales.

-Aja -comprendió Alex pero con un tono tímido, estaba claro que este trabajo no iba a ser cosa fácil, aquí uno tenía que tener bastante escrúpulos si quería hacer justicia.

Luego Michael cerro el maletero y ambos se dirigieron al edificio de mas de 50 plantas de alto que había a la izquierda.

DENTRO DEL RASCACIELOS

Entraron por la puerta giratoria del edificio y de ahí empezaron a recorrer todo el pasillo.

-Bueno, ¿y como sabemos donde se encuentra ese bola ocho? -pregunto Alex queriendo entender como hacían para encontrar a los muertos que estaban ocultos.

-Resulta que los bolas ocho desprenden como un aire, un aura de putrefacción debido al tiempo que han estado en la tierra, cuanto mas pasan aquí mas se pudre todo alrededor, las paredes se humedecen, las plantas se marchitan, y los aparatos eléctricos... -entonces Michael se giro observando una fila de ascensores que había en un costado, uno de ellos tenía la luz de arriba que apenas podía mantenerse encendida y el ascensor estaba que se le caía la electricidad-... sufren un cortocircuito.

-¿Ha pasado por ahí varias veces? -pregunto Alex para verificar ese hecho.

-Así es, cuando mas veces pasan por un aparato eléctrico, mas cortes de luz y de electricidad se producen al instante, eso nos da una pista de donde se encuentra -verifico el arcángel y entonces se dirigió al ascensor, lo prendió pulsando el botón que había en la placa de metal que estaba algo desgastada.

La puerta se abrió con apenas algo de funcionamiento, ambos entraron y entonces Michael se fijo en la placa de los botones que había delante, estaba tambíen desgastada pero solamente había un botón que estaba mas desgastado que el resto.

-Cuanto mas tocan una cosa, mas se pudre -añadió y entonces pulso el botón, la puerta se cerro.

El ascensor empezo a subir pero con muy poca velocidad, como estaba muy desgastado eso no hacía que fuese mucho mas rápido.

Entonces Michael saco su pistola y empezo a llenarla de balas, luego le entrego otro conjunto a Alex para que el también se preparase.

-Preparate Lannon, estas apunto de enfrentarte a una de las criaturas mas odiosas de todo el mundo así que es mejor que este todo bien cargado -acordo Michael.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer, no me hace falta nada -exclamo Alex y entonces fue poniendo una bala tras otra sobre el cargador de su arma. De pronto se percato de la aparecíencia de las balas.

-¿Estas balas sirven como para rematarlos? -cuestiono.

-Son unas balas especiales, a los vivos no les afecta, es como si les estuviese disparando con una pistola de balines, mientras que a los muertos los vaporiza, se les tiene que disparar en la cabeza, sino no les hace efecto -explico expresamente-. Así que es mejor que no utilices esa arma, ya no te sirve para esta misión.

Alex asintió al ver que ya se sabía bien lo que pretendía, estaba en todas.

En ese momento Michael sintió una sensación muy rara que venía de Alex.

-Te noto tenso -dijo con tono interrogativo.

-Y tu que crees, acaba de abandonar todo aquello por lo que he vivido, y ahora tengo que trabajar para una organización que se dedica a cazar monstruos, ¿te parece que este lo bastante tenso? -cuestiono esporádicamente Alex mientras cargaba su arma, pulso el conjunto de seis balas y luego cerro el cargador con mucha presión, el arma muy dura.

-No fuerces tanto -aviso Michael.

-¿Porque? ¿Se va a romper?

-No, pero hay ocasiones en las que el arma acaba disparandose sola, así que mejor será que la manejes con mucho cuidado -acordo sarcásticamente.

-Lo dices como si tu tuvieses mucho cuidado, no, eres un arcángel, a la gente como tu no le pasa nada, seguro que es eso -cuestiono incrédulamente Alex esa conclusión.

-No, créeme, una vez le paso eso a un policía y acabo haciendo un enorme agujero en la pared, no se como lo hizo pero todas las balas salieron disparadas -añadió Michael dando a entender una conclusión bastante inusual y sospechosa a la vez.

Alex se quedo mirándole porque no sabía si estaba haciendo un chiste o estaba dando una conclusión bastante inverosímil sobre un asunto que hubo en el pasado.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin saber si eso paso de verdad o no.

Llegaron al piso treinta y siete, la puerta se abrió pero con poca fuerza, al momento se atoro y tuvieron que abrirla con sus manos para poder pasar.

-Vez como aquí los aparatos eléctricos sufren mas interferencias -indico Michael fijándose en los alrededores donde estaban las luces que se prendían con mas poca intensidad que las de abajo-. Eso significa que en esta planta se encuentra el bola ocho que buscamos.

Avanzaron por todo el corredor y observaron que toda la planta era tan larga que había demasiadas viviendas, con tantas era imposible saber donde se encontraba.

-¿Y como sabemos donde se vive? ¿Acaso tienes algo de informacíon sobre ese muerto? -pregunto Alex queriendo saber si acaso sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque no había dicho ningún comentario acerca del sospechoso.

-No, pero siempre dejan pistas, ¿te acuerdas de cuando te dije que las paredes se humedecen? -`pregunto para saber si se acordaba de ese hecho.

-Si -afirmo acordándose de ese hecho.

-Pues es ese rastro siempre tiene una raíz, solo hay que seguir la linea de putrefacción -dijo señalando el rastro de putrefacción que habían en las paredes, la tela que había encima del muro estaba todo desgastado y podrido, casi parecía que tuviese hongos pero era solamente el hedor que iba recorriendo las paredes.

Fueron avanzando mirando fijamente el rastro que había de putrefacción, siguieron toda la linea hasta encontrar el centro de toda esa putrefacción, se fijaron en una puerta que tenía todo el portal mas podrido que el resto, ahí era donde se encontraba el bola ocho.

Se acercaron a la puerta de madera que apenas se le podía reconocer su aspecto debido a lo podrido que estaba, parecía una cosa muy obvia que ningúna persona se hubiese procurado de limpiar ese trozo de puerta, a los costados estaba todo ennegrecido, apenas se podía notar el color de la tela turquesa con los dibujos de unas margaritas.

-Siempre se olvidan de su propio hedor -exclamo Michael.

Alex no pudo soportar ver aquella puerta en esas condiciones, se le vino la idea de como era que no podía entender que los demás se diesen cuenta que alguien ahí estaba haciendo algo que provocaba que todos se desgastase.

-¿Como es que la gente no se da cuenta de esto? -pregunto Alex indignado por el asunto de que parecía que todos ignoraban aquel estado tan desastroso del muro.

-La mayoría de estos apartamentos son los habitados para gente que quisiera pasar desapercibida de la pasma, si ven aquí algo inusual, no se quieren hacer responsables de lo que pueda pasar -concluyo Michael dando a entender que era el escondite perfecto para un muerto, la gente no quería enterarse de nada.

-Pues ya me parecía bastante raro que nadie se diese cuenta -exclamo Alex al comprenderlo.

Ahora que había dejado de quejarse por el mal estado de la planta, decidió actuar y llamar al inquilino de la vivienda, justo antes de que pudiese tocar la puerta de un golpe, Michael se la agarro deteniendo su acción.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Alex sin saber porque lo sujetaba.

-Esto se lo deja al maestro, tu todavía eres un novato para estas cosas -replico Michael.

-No soy un novato, he dejado de serlo, he estado como mas de diez años en el cuerpo y se como comportarme y actuar -reprocho Alex a regañadientes, estaba de ser novato y ahora al final acabo siendo novato en otra cosa donde ya se lo reprochaban en la cara.

-Lo se, pero todavía hay muchos cosas que no comprendes sobre esto, así que mientras aprendas del oficio, acataras mis normas o sino suspendes y por tu propio bien no me obligues a decirte lo que va a suceder si continuas actuando así -acordo Michael para que captase el asunto.

Alex tuvo ganas de darle un buen mamporro en la cara a pesar de saber que eso no le haría daño, pero ahora que explicaba eso mas cierto no podía ser, dejo que le soltase la mano pero se quedo algo indignado al respecto.

Entonces Michael golpeo la puerta, esperaron un rato y entonces apareció el inquilino, abrió la puerta pero teniendo puesto el pestillo.

-¿Que quieren? -pregunto el inquilino que era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos de aspecto rudo calvo y con una barba fina con una mancha gris que le caía.

-Simon Dennis, disculpenos por haberlo molestado pero -dijo el avatar de Michael y entonces saco las credenciales del RIPD-, creemos que usted podría estar muerto.

El hombre intento de asimilar la situación porque aquello no le dejaba mucha constancia de la razón de porque había venido aquella mujer que veía junto a su compañero tailandés.

-Disculpe -se quedo indeciso.

Al cabo del rato ambos pasaron dentro de la vivienda y cogíeron a Dennis apoyándolo en la silla que había al lado de la mesa del rincón.

-Mire señora, no se que es lo que le han dicho, pero como puede ver, estoy en perfectas condiciones -dijo Simon intentando de entender el asunto.

-Eso lo sabemos, solamente queremos hacerle un par de preguntas -indago Michael sentándose en la otra silla.

-De acuerdo, mientras sea rápido -acepto encantado Simon poniendose cómodamente en la silla.

Entonces Michael aviso con un chasquido de dedos a Lannon que vino enfurruñado.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto de mala gana.

-Podrías leer lo que ponen en estas tarjetas -pidió Michael.

-¿Y porque no las lees tu? -pregunto incrédulamente Alex.

-Esto forma parte de tu adiestramiento novato, así que será mejor que lo hagas -acordo Michael a regañadientes para que lo entendiese.

De pronto Simon empezo a regañadientes por el ultimo comentario que hizo.

-Ha dicho novato -era tal lo que dijo que le hizo reirse con mas frecuencia.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos mirando como se reía, a Alex no le gusto mucho eso y empezo a mirarle con una seria mirada.

-Tu callate, o te ponemos el spray de pimienta -reprocho Alex de forma amenazadora.

-De acuerdo -dijo deteniéndose Simon.

Resoplo Alex al ver que le faltaba solamente una para poder darle un buen mamporro.

-¿Le importa si como un poco de esto?, es que esta tarde no he comido -pregunto Michael.

-Ah no importa, lo que usted quiera -acepto Simon.

Entonces Michael saco de la bolsa la caja con el arroz con curry, lo abrió y al momento en que la abrió mostrando el arroz con todos sus condimentos, Simon hizo un extraño gemido al verlo.

Michael se giro y miro atentamente a Lannon, el también se había percatado de eso. Se voltearon de vuelta mirando hacía Simon y este empezo a comer.

-Lee la primera tarjeta -ordeno.

Lannon la primera y empezo a leer lo que había puesto.

-Es sábado noche de ceniza, tienes hambre y te apetece comer algo diferente. ¿En serio que es esto? -pregunto Alex sin entender lo que estaba leyendo.

-Solo sigue -pidió Michael mientras continuaba comiendo del arroz.

Alex siguió sin entender cual era ese procedimiento.

-¿Que eliges? ¿El japonés? ¿El coreano? ¿O el chino?

Simon escuchaba atentamente eso y no sabía que contestar a eso aunque a medida que le decían todos esos restaurantes le entraba como un pavor que lo dejaba nervioso.

Michael sorbo un fideo y entonces se enderezo mirando atentamente a Simon.

-¿Cual eliges Simon? -pregunto queriendo saber cual de los tres restaurantes elegía.

-N... no... no lo se, ¿que pasa si no quiero? -dijo negándose Simon a medida que se ponía mas nervioso.

-A mi no me importa tu opinión, solo dime, ¿cual de los tres restaurantes prefieres? -reprocho Michael queriendo saber cual era su respuesta.

Simon se quedo estancado, no sabía que contestar, miro a su compañero tailandés y solamente le ponía una mala cara, miro de vuelta a la mujer y esta solamente le ponía aquella fría mirada.

-El coreano -contesto sin mas dilación.

-Bien, pero ahora yo pienso, ¿que pasa con los otros? -cuestiono expresamente.

-¿Como?

-¿Que pasa con los otros? ¿Porque no mejor los demás restaurantes? -pregunto indagando.

Se quedo dudando Simon de esa pregunta.

-Pues porque no me gustan -contesto sin tener mucha idea.

-De acuerdo, pero, seguro que será por una razón no -cuestiono explícitamente.

Alex que estaba mirando todo el tiempo la conversacíon que estaba haciendo Michael, se empezo a preocupar porque aquello no tenía ni el mas mínimo sentido.

-Michael, ¿que es esto? -pregunto Alex queriendo resolver el asunto.

-Calla, observa -negó Michael deteniéndole.

Alex hizo caso mientras refunfuñaba.

-Debe de haber una razón por la que no te guste, ¿no? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Supongo -contesto Simon.

-Pues yo supongo que a lo mejor debe de ser porque hay algo en la comida que no te gusta, que será, la salsa de curry, el queso que le ponen -se quedo diciendo mientras hacía pensaba hasta dar con la respuesta obvia-. No, seguro que deben de ser las especias.

A cada momento que Michael decía una cosa que tenía que ver con la comida, a Simon se estaba desmoronando y poniendose cada vez mas nervioso, no paraba de mirar todo el tiempo el curry que tenía delante, lo que veía le aterraba.

-¿Pasa algo con esto? -pregunto Michael sabiendo que miraba los fideos.

-No -negó Simon.

-Porque te noto tenso.

-Y tu que crees, me sirves esa porquería delante de mis narices, no puede soportar estar delante de ese plato con esa mierda de pimienta -reprocho Simon harto de tener que soportar esa situación.

-Aja, lo sabía -dijo dando en el clavo, era el muerto.

-Que -dijo Alex sin saber que había ocurrido.

-He dado en el clavo Simon eres un muerto -admitió Michael.

-Jamas lo diré -se negó mientras le daba un ataque de euforia.

-Muy bien, tu lo has querido -entonces agarro una cucharada de los fideos y le soplo la pimienta, fue a parar a la cara de Simon y ese esnifo la pimienta.

-¿Michael que has hecho? -pregunto Alex queriendo entender que le había hecho.

-Observa -exclamo.

Simon se puso las manos en la nariz intentando de quitarse la pimienta pero entonces se volvió eufórico y se levanto, dio un fuerte brusco con la mesa y entonces empezo a tener una fuerte transformación, todo su cuerpo se abrió y algunas extremidades empezaron a caerse, su cara se torció y la mandíbula se le doblo como si fuese de goma.

Michael se levanto se dirigió hacía Alex que se había quedado estupefacto al ver su aspecto.

-Pero que coño -dijo sorprendido al ver en lo que se convirtió.

Simon termino de transformarse y apareció con todo su cuerpo colgando de un lado para otro y con los dientes tan afilados como los de un tiburón.

-Porque tenía que venir la RIPD a tocarme las pelotas -cuestiono reprochadamente.

-¿Quieres encargarte tu? -pregunto Michael para saber si Alex lo iba a detener o no.

-¿Como? -no comprendió.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores de detenerlo?

-Ah no, eso si que no, no pienso tocar a esta cosa -negó Alex porque no quería tocar a aquella horrenda cosa que tenía delante, estaba parado y sin hacer nada.

-Dices que no quieres ser un novato, pues demuestra que no lo eres -cuestiono Michael.

Al oír eso, Alex lo tuvo claro, era obvio que si tenía que actuar tenía que hacerlo para demostrar que no era el mismo novato de siempre.

-De acuerdo, feo, ven aquí, que te voy a arrestar -aviso Alex mientras sacaba las enormes esposas que tenían un agujero en forma obtusa.

-No por favor, no me detenga, mi único crimen es vivir en paz -suplico Simon.

-Lo siento, pero te llego la hora de volver. ¡Contra la pared! -ordeno, puso al bola ocho encima de la repisa que tenía delante.

Intento de abrir las esposas pero no tenía ni idea de como se abrían.

-¿Como se abre esto? -pregunto mientras forcejeaba para abrirlas.

Simon se quedo mirándole y entonces aprovecho para quitárselo de encima, se relajo y entonces su brazo empezo a escurrírsele como si fuese una esponja.

Alex pudo por fin abrir las esposas pero entonces los brazos de este se le fueron hacía atrás agarrándole de los brazos, lo levanto como si estuviese sosteniendo a un muñeco.

-Oh genial -dijo Michael lamentandose, entonces saco la escopeta que tenía atrás en la espalda, la saco y la apunto hacía la cabeza de Simon.

-Suéltale o te juro que vas derecho a la morada de Satán en menos de lo que termina tu juicio -reprocho de forma amenazante.

Simon le miro y esbozo una risa perversa.

-Tu no tienes idea de nada arcángel -exclamo Simon con una voz que resonaba con eco, en ese momento Alex le cerro una de las esposas, se oyó el repiqueteo mecánico de la cerradura.

-Ahora, no te vas a ningúna parte -exclamo irónicamente Alex.

Refunfuño Simon y entonces escurrió su brazo hasta quitárselo del cuerpo, Alex cayo teniendo la esposa con el brazo atado en si.

-¡Jamas! -grito eufóricamente y entonces agarro la repisa que tenía delante, la cogío de un tirón con el único brazo que ahora tenía y se la tiro contra Michael.

El arcángel esquivo el golpe pero el mueble de inmobiliario le cayo encima.

Entonces Alex cogío su pistola y la apunto hacía la cabeza de Simon, este se dio cuenta y justo cuando disparo Alex cubrió su cabeza hacía un lado y la bala salió disparada haciendo una linea ondulante de color azul marino. Luego le cogío de la camisa y lo tiro de un tirón hacía Michael.

Alex cayo encima de Michael aplastándole aún mas.

Ahora que los dos agentes habían caído, Simon aprovecho y abrió la nevera buscando algo que tenía ahí dentro escondido, miro por ambos lados y entonces lo encontró metido en un tupper de plástico con la tapa morada, lo abrió y empezo a comerse toda la ensalada que había dentro, incluido los dos trozos de algo brillante que habían mezclados.

Ambos se empezaron a quitar de encima del otro y entonces Alex observo lo que estaba haciendo el bola ocho.

-¿Pero que demonios? -pregunto indeciso al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Simon se percato y entonces tiro el tupper y se marcho corriendo hacía la ventana para escapar.

-Que no escape -acordo Michael y entonces se quito de encima de Alex, saco su escopeta y la apunto directamente sobre el bola ocho, disparo pero acabo dandole en la columna del muerto que solo hizo que se alojara ahí formando un hueco luminoso.

-Oh mierda -dijo el muerto lamentandose por esa herida.

Refunfuño Michael al ver que el disparo no le hizo nada.

El muerto se recupero y marcho corriendo hacía la ventana, dio unos enormes saltos y entonces salió atravesando la ventana rompiendo los cristales en pedazos. Salto a una altura de unos ocho metros de alto y empezo a descender hacía un callejón oscuro.

Ambos se levantaron bruscamente y luego fueron corriendo hacía donde había saltado el muerto, se juntaron delante de la ventana y observaron como el bola ocho cayo hacía abajo en el callejón, estaba corriendo muy deprisa.

-No vamos a poder alcanzarle -opino Alex al ver que se iba muy deprisa y estaban a lo alto de un edificio de 50 plantas y ellos estaban en la 37.

-No te preocupes por eso -exclamo Michael y entonces se corrió unos metros hacía atrás.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Alex al ver que parecía que se estaba yendo.

Michael avanzo unos metros hacía atrás y se puso delante de la distancia de la ventana, justo delante de donde estaba Alex.

-Solamente relaja el cuerpo -exclamo y entonces empezo a correr hacía donde estaba Lannon.

Alex supuso lo que planeaba y se quedo estupefacto al ver que venía hacía el.

-¡Oh ni se te ocurra! -grito desesperado y entonces Michael se puso delante suyo y ambos acabaron saltando por la ventana.

Alex observaba como Michael se le ponía encima como si se tratase de un colchón para amortiguar la caída, prácticamente estaba loco.

Ambos cayeron y se golpearon de par en par contra las escaleras de incendios de los edificios de los laterales, fueron cayendo hasta que aterrizaron forzosamente contra el suelo. Alex cayo hondo de espalda pero sin recibir ningún daño excepto sentir la enorme sacudida. Mientras Michael se había agarrado a los barrotes de arriba y luego cayo aterrizando de pie.

-Ah -refunfuño Alex por el golpe que se llevo.

Se le acerco Michael mirándole con resentimiento.

-Deberías de darte cuenta de que somos bastante duros -exclamo, luego lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Como te has atrevido a tirarte encima de mi? -pregunto reprochando Alex.

-Para que, no ibas a sentir nada -cuestiono irónicamente.

-Pero igualmente se sigue sintiendo el mismo dolor de siempre -replico y se enderezo la espalda sintiendo como le crujían los huesos.

Entonces Michael alzo la vista y observo al bola ocho Simon que se largaba corriendo mientras tironeaba del único brazo que le quedaba.

-Oye tu -le llamo.

El muerto se giro mirándole extrañado.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas? -pregunto Michael alzando su pistola hacía el.

-Oh mierda, mierda, mierda -dijo reprochando el bola ocho al ver que lo habían encontrado después de haber huido a lo alto de un edificio.

-¿Quieres seguir haciendo los honores novato? -pregunto Michael para saber si aún quería.

-¿Todavía sigues con esas? ¿Es que aún no hemos tenido suficiente en toda la noche? -pregunto reprochando Alex al ver que no paraba de darle el honor de detenerlo por su propia cuenta.

En ese momento el bola ocho empezo a reír de vuelta pero a carcajadas.

-Novato, te ha dicho novato, ja ja ja -río burlándose de lo que le dijo.

Alex refunfuño al ver que los dos no paraban de darle vueltas a ese asunto, peor era como lo hacía ese muerto de ahí, se canso y entonces levanto su pistola apuntandole.

-¿Vas a callarte o te tengo que disparar en la cabeza? -pregunto amenazadoramente.

-Eh... lo haría en cuanto me devuelvas mi brazo -pidió el bola ocho.

Entonces se acordo de que todavía tenía el brazo atado a las esposas, refunfuño al ver que todavía tenía sujeto ese asqueroso brazo, lo soltó de la esposa y de pronto salió volando dirigiendose junto a su dueño, se incorporo en el cuerpo y volvió a tener el control, se quedo examinándolo con sorpresa.

-¿Ahora te callaras? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Lo haría, si no fuese porque no acepto ordenes de novatos -dijo burlonamente y empezo a reirse de vuelta sobre lo mismo.

Alex se canso de que se estuviesen riendo de el, se dirigió hacía el muerto poniendo una mirada piadosa, se le acerco y empezo a darle golpes con la pistola, le dio en la cabeza fracturándole su putrefacto craneo, y luego lo tiro contra la pared y empezo a darles golpes en el estomago.

-No... soy... un... novato... jamas... lo volveré... a ser -dijo mientras le daba una serie de puñetazos en todo el cuerpo para desahogarse a gusto.

Termino de darle golpes y entonces el muerto empezo a ahogarse con su propio jugo, sintió que todo se le subía hacía arriba, se enderezo poniendose de rodillas y al final acabo vomitando todo lo que había ingerido, expulso un enorme pringue áspero de color blanco.

-Ah -dijo Alex asqueado por todo lo que vomito.

En ese momento observo entre todo el vomito una cosa curiosa, la cogío y le quito todas las balas, observo que se trataba de una pieza de oro, como la misma que había estado escondiendo junto con William, de algúna forma aquel muerto tenía una conexión con ese oro.

Se acerco hacía el muerto agonizando y le dijo:

-¿De donde has sacado? -pregunto queriendo obtener respuestas.

-¿Como? -no comprendió el muerto.

-Donde has sacado esto? ¿Quien te lo ha dado? -pregunto replicando.

-No lo se, no obtendrás nada de mi, solo acepto ordenes, hay cosas de las que es mejor no saber nada -dijo agonizado el muerto como sintiéndose aterrado al ver ese trozo de oro.

Alex no entendía del todo lo que decía pero si podía comprender que por algún razón estaba relacionado con ese oro, de algúna forma lo vinculaba con el.

Termino de agonizar el muerto y entonces aprovecho para levantarse y atacarle con su deforme mandíbula, pero justo antes de que pudiese hacer algo, al otro Michael le disparo en la cabeza y al rato acaba envolviéndose en una energía negra que acabo transformandose en una esfera azul, luego se desvaneció como un destello.

-Ay, todos siempre haciendo lo mismo, nunca se enteran de que no hay que meterse con el RIPD -exclamo Michael mientras se dirigía hacía su compañero.

Alex continuo pensando sobre lo que estaba diciendo, el muerto debía de saber algo y estaba trabajando para alguien que a pesar de estar muerto le tenía tanto miedo como si le fuese a hacer algo horrible.

-Veamos -saco el arcángel su libreta de apuntes: Has obedecido a tu maestro, notable. Has detenido al sospechoso con máxima opresión, notable. Has forzado para poder soportar la caída. Sobresaliente, no estar como para empezar novato.

-¿Sabes que es esto Michael? -pregunto Alex dirigiendose hacía el.

Michael lo vio y entonces supuso de que podía tratarse.

-Eso seguramente es un obsequio inútil, los bolas ocho siempre creen en ese de los talismanes, objetos valioso que los pueden proteger de todo mal. Seguramente se creía que por tener eso no lo iban a hacer nada -espeto incrédulamente Michael.

Alex refunfuño cansado de como le trataba el.

-Mira Michael, sabes que, desde que nos hemos conocido solamente quería que nos lleváramos bien pero ahora me parece que te estas portando como un coñazo, ¿entiendes? -reprocho a regañadientes.

-¿Adonde quieres llegar Lannon? -pregunto Michael exponencialmente.

-Me has utilizado de colchón, me llamas novato, me has puesto la aparecíencia de un tailandés viejo y encima me llevas a ver mi propio funeral como para poder entender que tengo que librarme de todo compromiso porque no ya no sirvo para nada en esta nueva vida, ¿pero sabes que? -reprochó Alex todo las molestias que tenía con el desde que habían empezado.

-¿Que? -quiso oírle decir.

-Te mereces que te destierren -confeso sin mas dilación.

Aquello dejo a Michael estancado.

-¿Algúna otra cosa mas? -pregunto para saber si tenía otra cosa mas que decir.

Lannon se lo pensó sin saber que hacer, entonces observo que al otro de la carretera estaba apunto de pasar una barredora, con eso se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste antes cuando te tiraste encima de mi? -pregunto suponiendo.

-¿El que? Relaja el cuerpo -pregunto para verificar.

-Eso es, solamente relaja el cuerpo -dijo y entonces agarro a Michael y lo lanzo hacía la carretera, en ese momento paso la barredora y se lo llevo puesto.

El conductor de la barredora se llevo un susto de muerte al ver que se le pego una mujer en el parabrisas, quedo pegada y de pronto se salió cayendo debajo de la barredora, se la llevo la maquina, el conductor siguió mirando hacía donde fue.

Avanzo la barredora y apareció Michael tumbado en el asfalto con toda la cara sucia.

-Eso no ha sido nada relajante -exclamo irónicamente.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	6. 6·Incognitas

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 6: INCOGNITAS

DE VUELTA AL CUARTEL DEL RIPD DE VEGA

Después de haber desintegrado al bola ocho cuando estaba apunto de decir donde había conseguido los otros de oro y haber tirado a Michael sobre un autobús, la cosa no pudo estar tan agobiante como parecía.

Volvieron de vuelta a la tienda de antigüedades y luego se metieron en el baño secreto, subieron por el ascensor y eso los llevo de vuelta al cuartel del RIPD.

Se abrieron las puertas y entonces Michael empezo a reprochar todo lo malo que había hecho Alex.

-Que me digas que me merezco que me destierren te lo perdono, pero lo del autobús, fatal, antes estabas bastante bien, ahora, cero negativo, como sigas así acabaras suspendido -reprocho Michael todo lo malo que había hecho como para hacer entender que se estaba portando fatal con su nuevo oficio.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Que te perdonase por haberme mostrado el sentido de la vida que es estar acompañado de un arcángel que es un coñazo? -pregunto replicando Alex.

Michael no hizo caso de eso y ambos bajaron dirigiendose a las oficinas, ahí de pronto observaron que estaban sonando las alarmas llenando el centro de unos focos rojos, luego todos los policías iban corriendo de un lado a otro como si viniese el fin del mundo.

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto Alex sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-No lo se -contesto Michael sin comprender de que se trataba de la emergencia, miro a ambos lados y se dirigió junto a uno de los arcángeles legionarios que estaban en frente.

-Oscar, ¿que te esta pasando? -pregunto avisándole a lo lejos.

Entonces el arcángel Oscar se acerco junto a toda una unidad de legionarios.

-No lo sabemos Michael, por algúna razón todos los bolas ocho se están desplazando hacía Vega, es como si se estuviese apunto de montar una fiesta en toda la ciudad -contesto Oscar armando su escopeta, le puso las balas y luego se la colgó en la espalda.

En ese momento apareció otro arcángel gritando:

-¡Hay una redada en medio de la frontera sur de Vega!, ¡necesitan refuerzos! -aviso eufórico.

Asintió Oscar lamentandose por esa situación.

-¿Hay un algún testigo o mortal en medio? -pregunto por interés.

-Parece que no -afirmo Oscar.

-Bien, así no cundirá el pánico -opino estando de acuerdo Michael.

-Esperemos que esto no se haga peor -opino irónicamente Oscar y entonces marcho con toda su unidad, se dirigieron todos a los demás ascensores que había en los costados.

En ese momento por el otro lado apareció Rebecca trayendo su hoja de apuntes.

-¿Como has ido en vuestra primera misión muchachos? -pregunto Rebecca.

-Fatal, el novato no quiere entender las normas -contesto incrédulamente Michael.

-Yo no soy el que quiere entender las normas, yo solamente pienso con claridad, y no sigas diciendo que soy un novato, a pesar de estar muerto siga siendo policía -reprocho rectificando Alex.

Ambos empezaron a discutir dando una tremenda disputa que hacía que nada tuviese sentido, Rebecca los estaba examinando y se estaba comportando como unos críos, harta de verlos peleandose tontamente, decidió detenerlos.

-Vale, parad, lo entiendo perfectamente y se cual es el problema -detuvo dando un alarido que hizo llamarles la atención.

Ambos se detuvieron mirando fijamente hacía Rebecca con resentimiento.

-Mirad chicos, se que tenéis vuestras diferencias y todo eso, pero será mejor que empecéis a comportaros como buenos policías o tendré que llamar a asuntos católicos -explicó expresamente hacíendoles entender que tenían que comportarse como tales.

-¿Asuntos católicos? -pregunto Alex sin comprender a que se refería.

-El grupo que controla las responsabilidades de todo el cuerpo -admitió Michael.

-Así es, si no os comportáis como lo que sois, voy a tener que llamarles y al final acabaréis ambos suspendidos -añadió Rebecca con sinceridad.

-¿Y que pasa si nos suspenden? -pregunto Alex esperando que fuese una respuesta no muy agradable.

-Acabareis ambos metidos en el inframundo, seréis desterrados de la eternidad -confeso.

Aquello los dejo tan estupefactos que se miraron el uno al otro dandose cuenta de que si fallaban en el oficio acabarían llegando al peor otro lado de la vida.

-Así que la cosa es vuestra -espeto acordando Rebecca cual era el asunto y entonces se marcho.

Ambos asintieron y se dieron cuenta de que tenían que dar lo mejor de si, si no querían acabar suspendidos. Entonces Michael saco los dos trozos de oro y los reboto como una pelota, se los miro y decidió entregarlos al departamento de pruebas.

Se dirigieron al puesto que había delante de todo el departamento, había un hueco donde se podía ver a los policías entregando las pruebas de sus misiones.

-Mira Michael, se que puedo no parecerte el mejor policía que has visto, pero en serio, se lo que hago, y no me gustaría que me tratases como si no conociese nada de estos asuntos, porque en serio, se darme cuenta de como actuar y como pensar, así que lo que pienso es que necesitamos...

En ese momento le detuvo apoyando su mano contra su pecho.

-Mira Lannon, entiendo que has estado mucho tiempo en el cuerpo de policía de Vega, pero créeme, ya es mejor olvidarlo porque sino toda esa vida tuya te atormentara, como suelen decir ahora: Es mejor pasar pagina -espeto estrictamente Michael y luego se marcho dejando a Alex.

Se quedo indeciso al oír eso, era como si al ser una persona tan triste tuviese que pasar de todo por las malas ya que no le quedaba nada mas que su horrible pasado.

Se dirigió al departamento de pruebas y ahí entonces apareció la supervisora principal, era la típica mujer de unas cincuenta y tantos años de aspecto afroamericana y algo obesa.

-¿Alguna prueba declarar majete? -pregunto incrédulamente la mujer.

-Si, esto de aquí -entrego los dos trozos de oro.

De acuerdo -dijo y entonces se dirigió a la mesa de mando, era un pequeño interruptor con una palanca larga y extensible como una punta de goma redonda negra, la bajo de un tirón y entonces se oyó un ruido mecánico.

Delante de la sala se abrió un hueco y empezaron a aparecer una serie de baúles azules y dorados guiados por una cinta a lo alto, dieron la vuelta y entonces se detuvieron. La supervisora puso las dos pruebas encima de una cesta de aluminio.

-¡Entrega para el baúl 22086! -grito la supervisora y entonces apareció su compañero que era un hombre blanco con aspecto de tener cuarenta y tantos y apenas calvo.

-Ahí voy -aviso y entonces cogío la cesta con las pruebas, se dirigió al baúl mas próximo y entonces lo abrió de un costado bajando la pequeña palanca dorada que había en el lateral, entonces el supervisor coloco la cesta con las pruebas y las metió dentro, luego la cerro y la supervisora hizo el resto, bajo de vuelta la palanca y entonces todos los baúles marcharon hacía el otro lado.

-Que tenga un buen dia arcángel -dijo despidiéndose la supervisora.

-Usted también -se despidió Michael y entonces marcho de vuelta a las oficinas.

Alex continuaba ahí mirándole incrédulo sin hacer nada excepto tener resentimientos sobre el, se le acerco Michael y dijo:

-Será mejor que hagas un informe agente Lannon -pidió estrictamente y se marcho.

Con eso ya tenía suficiente para entender que Michael era una persona muy eficiente con sus propios asuntos, era tal que ya resultaba insufrible con solo verle.

Se sentó en su despacho y empezo a rellenar el informe sobre la misión, se sentó sobre su silla reclinable teniendo los pies reclinados hacía arriba de forma vaga y empezo a rellenar el informe.

Alex asintió, quería entender que problema había con el y solamente había alguien que podía aclarárselo mejor.

Se fue corriendo mientras llamaba a la jefa asistente Rebecca.

-¡Rebecca! -grito mientras la buscaba y pasaba entre todas las oficinas que tenía delante.

Paso entre un grupo de personas y la hallo.

-Ah Lannon, ¿que quieres? -pregunto Rebecca ajustandose las gafas.

-Veras Rebecca, no quiero parecer presuntuoso ni nada por eso, pero, quiero saber porque Michael se comporta como un coñazo, no se lo que es lo que tiene conmigo pero es como si me odiase por ser su nuevo compañero -explicó expresamente Alex queriendo averiguar ese asunto.

Entonces Rebecca refunfuño amargadamente.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto intrigado ante ese gesto.

-Es la misma historia de siempre -comento incrédulamente.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto teniendo curiosidad por conocer ese asunto.

Entonces Rebecca se ajusto aún mas, carraspeo y empezo a contar:

-Hace un tiempo Michael formaba parte de una legión de soldados.

-Si, creo que ya me contó algo así anteriormente -reafirmo Alex al acordarse de un hecho parecido.

-Durante un tiempo hubo una guerra entre los mortales y dios, entonces el tenía la misión de procurar que la gente no perdiese la control en la fe, así que el bajo a la superficie junto con su compañero -explico detalladamente y entonces confeso una severa verdad.

-Su compañero -dijo sorprendido Alex ante ese comentario.

Suspiro Rebecca al darse cuenta de que no se lo había dicho.

-Así es, tenía un compañero antes que tu, se llamaba Gabriel, el arcángel Gabriel -confeso Rebecca.

-¿Y que le paso? -pregunto ahora teniendo curiosidad sobre eso.

Asintió y volvió a explicar.

-Cuando ambos decidieron controlar a la gente para que no dejase de creer, la gente se rebelo contra ellos y empezaron a atacarles, Michael al ver que la gente había perdido la fe definitivamente, decidió darles un castigo para hacerles recordar quien era el que los había protegido a todos desde que se había creado el mundo.

-¿Que les hizo? -pregunto intrigado por esa parte.

-Los mato -confeso con tono lamentable.

-¿Los... mato... a todos? -pregunto tartamudeando porque no se creía que hubiese hecho eso.

-Así es, tanto mujeres como niños fueron degollados a causa de el, y Gabriel ni siquiera hizo nada porque no pudo creer hasta donde llego su hermano por odio a insultar a su padre -admitió.

-¿Su hermano?

-Todos los arcángeles y demás son hijos de dios, así que es lo mismo -expreso Rebecca ese hecho.

-Ah -comprendió Alex.

-Después de ver lo que hizo Gabriel, no pudo soportarlo, así que al dia siguiente fueron a otro pueblo, el lo llevo a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, y entonces cuando no miraba, lo ataco por la espalda y lo dejo ensangrentado en el desierto para que luego muriese solo en la nada -confeso Rebecca dando entender ahora como había fallecido.

Alex no pudo creer eso, al final después de todo también acabo muerto por culpa de su compañero, pero había algo que no cuadraba en ese asunto.

-Pero espera un momento, pero el me dijo que lo acabaron crucificando -cuestiono Alex.

-Al cabo del rato cuando Michael ya había muerto, un par de pueblerinos encontraron su cadaver, lo llevaron a la ciudadela del pueblo y por misericordia hicieron con el lo que les dio la gana, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente no había perdido la fe, el había perdido la fe en ellos, y para entonces su espíritu paso al otro lado -confeso Rebecca dando a entender toda la historia.

-Vaya -dijo Alex sorprendido por todo eso.

Al final resultaba que solo estaba mosqueado por tener un compañero porque le había matado, ese era su miedo, ahora pudo entender cual era el problema y supo resolverlo.

-Gracias Rebecca -agradeció y se marcho corriendo a buscar a Michael.

Se fue pasando por todas las oficinas de nuevo hasta llegar al fondo donde continuaba Michael escribiendo sentado en su silla de aquella forma severa.

Se dirigió hacía el y Michael le indico con una mirada desdicha, como si no le importase.

-¿Que pasa agente Lannon? -pregunto Michael incrédulamente.

-Veras Michael, he estado investigando, y lamento lo que te sucedió -dijo disimuladamente.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Michael sin comprender a que se refería.

-Lamento mucho que te compañero te asesinase, a mi me paso también -confeso Alex.

Michael se quedo indeciso al oír eso porque no pensó que lo supiese, entonces llego a una incógnita, miro a un lado y observo que Rebecca los estaba observando, en cuanto vio que le miraba, se fue hacía otra parte como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Y que quieres hacer con eso? -pregunto queriendo entender a que venía el tema.

-Entiendo que tengamos nuestras diferencias, pero créeme, ambos hemos pasado por lo mismo, y eso hace que tengamos algo en común. No me importa si hemos venido de diferentes lugares o hemos sido diferentes tipos de persona, lo que importa, es que siempre hemos defendido lo correcto y tenemos un trabajo que hacer, así que lo quiero es que trabajemos juntos de buena manera si no queremos ambos acabar suspendidos -explicó Alex hacíendole entender que a pesar de todas las diferencias que tenían, ambos tenían algo en común y tenían que aprovecharlo.

Comprendió Michael y entonces supuso que pretendía hacer algo.

-De acuerdo, ¿que es lo que quieres hacer? -pregunto suponiendo.

Asintió y entonces sonrío agradecido al ver que lo comprendió.

-Veras, la cosa esta así, aquel bola ocho estaba escondiendo aquel oro y pretendía ocultárnoslo de nosotros, sabía que si lo encontrásemos ocurriría algo. Creo que hay algún muerto que esta mandando a los demás muertos -explicó detalladamente el asunto.

-Eso es imposible, el único que puede mandarlos es el Diablo -corroboro Michael.

-Pues hay alguien que esta detrás de esto -indico Alex.

-¿Entonces que es lo que planteas? -pregunto Michael queriendo entender que tenía planeado.

-Si es verdad que hay muertos contrabando con oro, solamente alguien debería de enterarse de esto -comento indicadamente.

-¿Quien? -pregunto.

-Un confidente -mencionó Alex.

-¿Un confidente? -pregunto Michael sorprendido por oír eso.

-Así es, todo policía tiene a un hombre sabiendo los rumores de los muertos infiltrados, seguramente tu tendrás a uno metido en el asunto no -cuestiono Alex ese hecho suponiendo que había una alternativa para saber los planes de los bolas ochos.

Entonces Michael se quedo pensando. Entonces llego a la cuenta.

-Lo hay -confeso Michael acordándose de que tenía una persona metida en el asunto.

-Bien, vayamos a buscarle, seguramente tendrá algo que decirnos -acordo Alex y entonces ambos marcharon a hacer la propuesta.

Se pusieron sus chaquetas y marcharon a bajar a la superficie.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	7. 7·Louis el confidente

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 7: LOUIS EL CONFIDENTE

METROPOLITAN VEGA STADIUM

Al saber que el único que podía saber la informacíon acerca de lo que estaban buscando, decidieron ir al Metropolitan Stadium, el primer estado de beisbol de Vega, hoy tocaban jugar a los Dodgers y estaban ganand contra los Mets.

El estado tenía una amplitud de unos 1000 metros a la redonda, como para que ocupasen mas de 50 millones de personas.

El lanzador de los Mets se preparo para lanzar la bola hacía el bateador Jonah Reynolds que estaba en primera base sosteniendo firmemente el bate de béisbol apunto de golpear, frotaba su pie de un lado a otro como señal de que se estaba preparando.

El lanzador tiro la bola y entonces el bateador Reynolds la golpeo y salió volando, inmediatamente fue corriendo alrededor de todo el campo pisando las bases mientras el miembro del otro equipo se preparaba para coger la pelota en cuanto cayese, andaba hacía atrás mirando fijamente hacía donde iba la pelota.

Al ver la gente que la pelota había salido volando, enloqueció y empezaron a levantarse y a gritar de jubilo al ver que el equipo iba a ganar. La mayoría de todo el campo tenía puestos unos guantes enormes de color rojo con la palabra Dodgers y con un numero 1 y un asterisco delante. Los del otro equipo estaban levantando pancartas azules que se extendían por cinco asientos donde decía la palabra Mets y unos números 1 a los costados.

Mientras, Michael y Lannon se fue a un puesto de perritos calientes, esperaron a que la fila disminuyese de clientes, en ese momento le vino a Alex un recuerdo al ver un cartel que había arriba en el puesto.

-Hot Dodgers, fijate que siempre que venía aquí, lo primero que hacía era comprarme unos perritos Dodgers, lo hacía desde que tenía cinco años, mi padre y yo veníamos entusiasmados viendo jugar a los Dodgers y siempre decíamos que no podíamos ir a ver el partido si no nos comprábamos unos perritos Dodgers, y así todos los días -explicó entusiasmado Lannon al acordarse de ese hecho.

-La mayoría de la gente siempre piensa que el deporte y la comida lo es todo, pero créeme, en mi época todo era una lucha por el hambre -opino incoherentemente Michael al respecto.

-¿Alguna vez deseaste una cosa con todas tus ansias? -pregunto Alex para saber si Michael tenía al menos algo de compasión por algúna cosa.

-He querido muchas cosas, pero ningúna de ellas las conseguí a tiempo, lo primero que conseguí cuando morí fue los reproches de Rebecca por culparme de la muerte de toda esa gente -comento Michael dando a entender que era como todos pero al final acabo teniendo un trágico final.

En ese momento Alex se percato de un cierto hecho.

-¿Rebecca ya estaba ahí cuando moriste? -pregunto para verificar ese hecho.

-Así es, ella fue la primera mujer que estuvo trabajando cuando se monto el RIPD, ella era solamente una mujer que acabo naciendo por accidente, sus padres decidieron sacrificarla en un río, pero entonces llego una tormenta y las aguas bravas se llevaron a ella con la cuna, después de eso fue encontrada en un aqüifero al otro lado de las montañas, un granjero la recogió y la trato como a una hija. Pero después de varios años, hubo una guerra y ella acabo siendo víctima de unos soldados que la torturaron y la violaron sin piedad, fueron tan grandes las heridas que le hicieron que no pudo soportarlo y falleció, entonces fue cuando nos dimos de que necesitábamos de sus habilidades para poder aconsejar a los arcángeles -explicó Michael todo el origen de Rebecca y fue algo lamentable.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido porque no se creía que una mujer como Rebecca hubiese tenido ese destino-. ¿Pero entonces como es que tiene gafas y el pelo rojizo?

-Al cabo de los siglos empezo a cambiar su estilo, se pensaba que así podía lograr algo que no pudo antes, y casi se sale con la suya, todos estuvieron muy pendientes de ella durante un tiempo, hasta yo casi me quede como el resto -explicó dando a entender que era como la chica a la que todos coqueteaban en el RIPD.

Comprendió Alex de forma nefasta, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un cierto hecho que había en esa explicación que no se percato.

-Un momento, ¿vosotros dos tenías algo juntos? -pregunto Alex suponiendo que tenían una relación.

Michael solamente le dio la indirecta pasando de aquella pregunta, entonces le entregaron los dos perritos calientes, le paso uno a Alex y luego se quedo el otro.

-Créeme, es mejor que no sepas muchas cosas de mi -espeto indirectamente y luego se marcho.

Se quedo tan estupefacto al ver su respuesta que pudo asimilar que no pretendía admitirlo, carraspeo irónicamente y luego lo siguió.

Mientras ambos andaban directamente hacía fuera del estadio, Alex empezaba a comerse un bocado de su perrito, a medida que lo comía sentía como si no tuviese gusto.

-No siento nada -aviso.

-No comemos ni dormidos, esas son las cuestiones para trabajar en el RIPD -admitió Michael confesando que ya no servía que estuviese comiendo porque como estaba muerto no le iba a pasar nada por no comer-. Así que todo lo que te estés comiendo se te volverá ceniza.

Al oír ese comentario reaccionó espontáneamente y entonces empezo a toser y sentía como si estuviese expulsando cenizas de su boca.

-¿Entonces porque actúas como una persona normal? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho y luego tiro el perrito dentro de una papelera ya que se daba cuenta de que no le servía.

-Pues porque así es mejor que los bolas ochos no se den cuenta de que somos polis, así sospecharan menos -añadió Michael.

-Pero igualmente, no puede ser que los bolas ocho no se den cuenta, ya tenemos suficiente con que nos vean de forma ridícula -cuestiono incrédulamente Alex ese hecho.

-Bueno, no es que quiero decir que estemos obligados, pero a veces da gusto pensar que fuimos otra cosa en la vida -cuestiono Michal ese asunto. Ambos salieron al estadio observado vitorear a la gente a los jugadores del campo.

-Ah, así que te importa pensar que no necesitamos olvidar todo -reprocho Alex al ver que al final después de todas las cosas que había acordado había algo que estaba ignorando.

-No podemos enamorarnos ni sentir afección por cualquiera, así que es mejor sentir que estamos metiéndonos algo en nuestros cuerpos porque eso será lo ultimo de lo que nos acordemos -aclaro Michael dando a entender una cierto cuestión con el tema.

Al oír ese comentario se le vino a Alex una severa idea sobre lo que dijo, sentía como si le diese arcadas porque le daba una mala visión de lo que era comer.

-Por dios, ¿como haces para pensar en esas cosas? -pregunto queriendo entender ese extraño lenguaje que tenía para poder comprenderle.

-Me he pasado descuartizando personas, así que te puedes hacer una idea -opino Michael.

-Ah -comprendió Alex queriendo no pensar demasiado en sus asuntos.

El jugador estrella de los Dodgers bateo la bola y entonces salió corriendo de nuevo mientras pisaba todas las bases, la gente vitoreo por eso.

En ese momento Alex se acordo de la razón por la cual habían salido.

-Dime Michael, ¿a que hemos venido aquí? -pregunto queriendo entender porque estaban ahí.

-Aquí es donde se encuentra mi confidente, su nombre es Louis, es uno de los pocos ángeles que acabaron perdiendo las alas, pensando que no podría volver a vivir, le decidí darle una nueva vida en los mortales, y ahora que el tiempo ha pasado parece que ha conseguido tener una gran afición por los Dodgers, se pasa todo el tiempo aquí en las salas de coleccionista, vive vigilado por un grupo de guardaespaldas que le protegen debido a que se ha pasado todo el tiempo ganandose demasiados enemigos -corroboro Michael explicando que ahí se encontraba el confidente.

-Así que el tío es mas chivato de lo que parece -cuestiono sarcásticamente.

-Solo cuando se trata de los Dodgers -aclaro Michael y entonces ambos marcharon atravesando todo el estadio.

El marcador se pus 1, los Dodgers estaban apunto de ganar. La gente vitoreo al ver que estaban apunto de ganar, todos levantaron sus pancartas mientras los otros rivales empezaron a gritarles a los del lado contrario.

Bajaron de las butacas y se dirigieron al puesto de marketing, adelante había un hombre de aspecto robusto, calvo, con la mirada muy firme y tenía un auricular colgando de la oreja izquierda.

En cuanto Michael se topo con el, el guardaespaldas se hizo a un lado impidiendo su paso.

-¿Adonde vas te crees que vas? -pregunto reprochando el guardaespaldas.

-He venido a ver a Louis -recrimino Michael.

-¿Quien eres tu para dejarle entrar? -pregunto.

Entonces Michael levanto la manga de su chaqueta y mostró que tenía el tatuaje de una estrella de cuatro puntos junto con otra encima pero cambiado de lugar.

Alex frunció el ceño extrañado al ver ese tatuaje que tenía, eso era algo que no había dicho.

El guardaespaldas lo miro fijamente y lo reconoció.

-Pasa -acepto y se hizo a un lado, ambos pasaron dentro del puesto.

LA SALA DE MARKETING

Entraron en la sala y estaba rodeada de algúnos guardias casi con el mismo aspecto que el de afuera, dejaron pasar a los dos mientras cruzaban de camino a camino.

-Por cierto, ¿que es ese tatuaje que llevas en el brazo? -pregunto Alex queriendo entender que era eso que tenía debajo.

-Es una estrella de Isósceles, es el símbolo de pureza que se les ponen a los ángeles, es para marcarles y así que uno sepa que esta unido con su compromiso sea cual sea -comento Michael.

-¿Y cual es el tuyo? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-El de servir -confeso con tono serio y entonces giro a la derecha entrando en la sala de decorados.

A medida que iban andando Lannon podía ver todo tipo de artículos de los Dodgers que había, entre fotografías viejas, uniformes de grandes estrellas, guantes de época, todo lo relacionado que puede estar un coleccionista.

Entraron en la sala de decorados y ahí vieron a un grupo de hombres trabajando en los diseños del equipo, eran los que creaban los artículos de marketing para los Dodgers. Uno de ellos era un hombre de aspecto senil y con algo de barba blanca, estaba sentado alrededor de un escritorio mientras dibujaba los artículos, el otro era un hombre de un aspecto vulgar que estaba recolectando los banderines para el equipo.

-¿Que tal Louis? -pregunto Michael presentandose.

Entonces el joven de aspecto vulgar era su confidente, se percato de su voz y entonces miro fijamente al hombre que se encontraba delante suyo.

-¿Quien lo dice? -pregunto incoherentemente.

-No te hagas el listo Louis, sabes muy bien quien soy -recrimino Michael hartandose de que siempre hiciese el acto de ocultar su identidad cuando ya sabían bien quien era.

Louis frunció el ceño, miro a un lado y se fijo en como estaba mirando el otro hombre, se giro mostrando una mirada inquisitiva. Entonces Louis le indico con la cabeza, se levanto apuradamente recogiendo sus cosas y se marcho dejándolos a los tres solos.

Miro de frente al hombre que le había metido ahí y hacía tiempo de que no sabía nada.

-Hace tiempo que no vienes a verme -cuestiono Louis.

-Lo se, pero ahora necesito de tu ayuda -recrimino Michael.

Refunfuño amargadamente Louis, dejo el banderín que sostenía a un lado y entonces se puso firme e indirecto hacía el.

-Mira Michael, entiendo que has hecho grandes cosas por mi mientras que yo he hecho grandes cosas para ti también, pero me parece que ya es hora de que ambos dejamos a un lado nuestros propios asuntos -se explicó expresamente queriendo no pasar por el mismo asunto de siempre.

-No estoy aquí para discutir Louis, así que será mejor que me digas lo que quiero saber -recrimino Michael hartandose de sus excusas.

Louis asintió, estaba claro que hoy no iba a tener paz de ningúna forma.

-¿Que es lo que quieres saber? -pregunto empezando a cooperar.

-Por algúna extraña razón los bolas ocho están empezando a recolectar trozos de oro, ¿quiero saber porque? -pregunto interrogativamente.

-Espera, trozos de oro, ¿para que coño iban a querer eso?, no pueden gastarlo en nada, están muertos -cuestiono indirectamente y empezando a reirse de forma disimulada, era tan disimulada que se podía notar lo falsa que era la risilla esa.

-Lo se, pero empiezo a pensar que a lo mejor lo están utilizando para algúna otra cosa -aclaro.

Entonces Louis se puso a pensar detenidamente.

-Pues la verdad no se para que serviría -contesto Louis sin dar muchos detalles.

Tanto Lannon como Michael resoplaron al ver que no estaba cooperando como debería.

-Louis, ¿entiendes lo que pretendo hacer? -pregunto recriminandole.

-Mira Michael, si hubiese habido un rumor o algo por el estilo te lo habría dicho, pero ahora no se lo que pasa pero todos los muertos se están reuniendo en toda la ciudad, y no se han reunido así desde el evento del cometa Halley, por favor, Michael entiéndelo, no estamos en un buen tiempo para poder cooperar -reprocho Louis queriendo no cooperar por medio a que los muertos se enterasen de que había hablado con ellos y no quería acabar muerto.

-Tienes a unos guardaespaldas que te protegen las 24 horas del dia, con eso no tienes suficiente -cuestiono Michael ese hecho.

Esos gorilas de ahí no me sirven de mucho, y luego empieza a pensar que pasaría si viniesen como mas de 500 muertos, se armaría el caos, y eso es lo mismo que están haciendo los muertos, prepararse para el caos -reprocho negando toda petición de responder.

-Déjate de rollos bíblicos, no estamos a principios de siglo, así que deja a un lado los temas del pasado y dime sobre cosas que están ocurriendo ahora -reprocho Michael hartandose de que siempre pusiese la historia como excusa para salirse con la suya.

-Obligame si es que atreves arcángel, porque yo ya estoy terminando contigo -recrimino Louis aceptando el hecho de que no iba a decir nada, se cruzo de brazos para expresar su decisión.

Asintió Michael, estaba claro que después de haber estado tratando con el ya no podía tener ningún poder sobre el, así que decidió tomar la decisión mas drástica que se le podía ocurrir ahora.

-Muy bien, pues si no puedo tratar contigo, entonces dejare que mi compañero trate contigo en su lugar -espeto Michael de forma coherente.

-Tu compañero, en serio, ahora has decidió tener uno nuevo después de lo que te hizo Gabriel -cuestiono Louis sin poder creerse que en serio tuviese un nuevo compañero.

-Si lo se, y a el mucho no le importa -reafirmo Alex acercandose hacía el.

Blasfemo Louis haciendo una risilla falsa.

-Haber, ¿que me vas a hacer? -cuestiono reprochando.

Alex se puso de brazos cruzados al ver que el tío se lo tenía muy creído, observo los decorados que había hecho, al verlos tuvo una idea de como hacerle hablar.

-¿Te gustan los Dodgers no? -pregunto Alex con tono indirecto.

-Si, me he aficionado a ellos desde que se creo el equipo -afirmo Louis.

Alex agarro un banderín, lo toco y la fibra de la que estaba hecha resultaba como muy dura, al tener el banderín se le ocurrió una idea de lo que podría hacer para poder torturar a Louis a menos que cooperase como tal.

-¿Sabes lo que pasaría si se acabasen los Dodgers? -pregunto poniendose en tono severo.

Louis lo miro y empezo a suponer cualquier cosa.

-¿Que pretendes? -pregunto intentando de entender que era lo que planeaba.

-Nada, solamente me encantaría tener algo de informacíon -contesto disimuladamente.

Refunfuño Louis al ver por donde iba, era algo muy típico de los policías.

-Haber, ¿que pretendes? ¿Utilizar la técnica del policía malo y el policía capullo? Porque de eso he tenido mas que suficiente -cuestiono incrédulamente Louis.

Al ver lo que ya estaba suponiendo, Alex se giro y miro hacía Michael para saber su opinión, le indico una mirada irónica como aceptando que hiciese con el lo que le diese la gana.

Entonces Alex alzo el banderín y empezo a atizarle en toda la cara, le dio una y otra vez hasta que se quedase lo bastante indeciso y dolorido.

Paro y entonces Louis se quedo con todo doliéndole.

-Joder, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto reprochando Louis.

-Dime quien esta comerciando con ese oro -insistió Alex.

-¡Jamas! -negó Louis.

Entonces Alex volvió y empezo a atizarle con el banderín una y otra vez, le dio como unas diez veces hasta se quedo mas dolorido que antes.

-Joder Michael, dile a tu compañero que me deje en paz -insistió reprochando Louis hartandose de que le pegase.

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo tratar mas contigo, esa ya es cosa suya -aclaro Michael.

Entonces Alex unos tres azotes mas con el banderín, le dio tantas veces que sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse de tanto dolor.

-Dime lo que quiero saber -siguió insistiendo Alex.

-Vale, no se quien esta comerciando con ese oro pero he oído hablar de una reunión que se hará en el centro metropolitano de la ciudad -admitió Louis sollozando de sufrimiento.

Carraspearon estando de acuerdo con eso.

Asintió Louis, estaba dolorido después de que le hubiese dado tantas veces en la cara.

-Bien hecho Louis, así es como me gusta que cooperes -exclamo sarcásticamente Michael, luego se giro marchando hacía la salida ahora que sabía donde ir.

-Quédate con tus Dodgers -exclamo Alex dejando el banderín y luego siguiendo a Michael.

Refunfuño dolorido Louis, se toco una de las mejillas y sintió el terrible escozor.

AFUERA DEL ESTADIO

Ahora que sabían donde tenían que buscar, salieron del estadio y volvieron al coche.

-¿Que ha sido eso que dijo acerca de que no se que de asuntos del pasado? -pregunto Alex queriendo comprender a que se debía toda esa disputa que habían tenido antes.

-Desde que se ha pasado viviendo aquí, ha tenido sus serios problemas conmigo y con los demás, ahora es solo otro fanático que quiere que le dejen en paz porque quiere vivir en un mundo real -corroboro Michael mientras abría el coche.

-¿Y cual es su mundo real? -pregunto por curiosidad, abría la puerta del otro lado y se metió.

-Pues es el que no hay ángeles que le metan caña -reafirmo Michael.

-Ah -dijo comprendiendo Alex.

Se acomodaron en los asientos del coche, esperaron unos minutos hasta que entonces Alex se dio cuenta de que Michael no estaba haciendo nada.

-¿Vas a encenderlo o...? -pregunto queriendo entender porque no hacía como antes.

Entonces Michael levanto el dedo para indicar que se detuviese.

-Hay una cosa que tienes que entender Lannon, si Louis no nos quiere decir algo es porque sabe que estamos buscando algo que no queremos que sepa -corroboro concluyendo Michael.

-Pero si nos acaba de... -intento de terminar la frase pero entonces llego a una cierta conclusión-. A no ser que quería librarse de nosotros.

-Exacto, y si es lo que pienso, dentro de un rato saldrá a la calle a buscar al individuo con el que esta comerciando, como ahora sabe la existencia de ese negocio, tendrá que apañárselas con mucha prisa -corroboro Michael teniendo la coartada perfecta para asimilar el asunto.

Carraspearon ambos pensativamente y se quedaron mirando de un lado para otro pensando en si era posible esa conclusión.

-Oye, ese no es Louis -dijo señalando Alex.

Michael se enderezo y observo a lo lejos que estaba su confidente saliendo del estadio y andando por la calla como si nada, no tenía sus guardaespaldas ni nada.

-Vaya, eso si que ha sido rápido. La mayoría tardaría como unos diez minutos en salir, pero el, lo ha hecho lo bastante deprisa -dijo sorprendido Michael al ver que exactamente estaba viendo a su confidente saliendo a la calle.

-¿Que hacemos, lo seguimos? -pregunto Alex para saber que acción tomar.

-Si -afirmo Michael y entonces se puso a encender el coche, prendió el motor y hecho marcha atrás.

En cuanto dio marcha atrás acabo golpeando el parachoques del otro coche que tenían atrás.

Se llevaron una sacudida por el golpe, Alex miro hacía atrás y observo el golpe que se llevaron, miro a Michael y este se quedo con una mirada de resentimiento.

-Disculpa, a veces eso se me escapa -espeto irónicamente Michael.

Refunfuño lamentandose Alex por tener que pasar por esto.

Dio marcha hacía delante y ambos salieron del estadio antes de llamar la atención de alguien.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	8. 8·La ocultacíon de William

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 8: LA OCULTACÍON DE WILLIAM

Recorrieron como mas de seis calles a medida que iban siguiendo el rastro de Louis, no sabían adonde iban pero tenían bastante claro que iba a negociar con quien estuviese comercializando con los trozos de oro.

Cruzo la vereda hasta estar delante de la plaza de Maximus Hill, se quedo parado como esperando a que viniese alguien.

Detuvieron a unos metros mas atrás para no dar demasiada sospecha, suponían que en cualquier momento iba a venir el proveedor, así que eso significaba que se iban a quedar vigilando durante un buen rato.

-¿Crees que vendrá el proveedor? -pregunto Alex para verificar de que iba a ser así el asunto.

-Sin duda, Louis ha sido uno de los mayores infiltrados que he visto, si los muertos están haciendo un negocio ilegal, saben que tienen que acudir a Louis para poder negociar -corroboro Michael teniendo confianza en que sucedería así.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Alex mirando fijamente a Louis.

El astuto confidente estaba todavía ahí parado en medio de ningúna parte esperando a que viniese alguien que parecía no venir, se levantaba el brazo constantemente para mirar la hora, se estaba haciendo y parecía que no iba a venir el proveedor.

Al estar así en esa situación, Alex sintió ganas de poder hacer su típica rutina de vigilancia, estar ahí sentado junto con un compañero, charlando sobre los temas de la vida mientras se comían toda una bolsa de donuts recién comprados del Dunkin Donuts. Como echaba de menos esos tiempos.

Puede que no tuviese los donuts pero al menos tenía un compañero con el que charlar, si iba a pasarse la eternidad junto con el, tenía que aprovecharlo.

-Oye Michael ahora me he quedado pensando, si decías que cuando Gabriel te mato, tu alma se fue al otro lado, entonces eso significa que los arcángeles nacen vivos, ¿pero, adonde van cuando mueren? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho poniéndolo de excusa para una conversacíon.

-En realidad si un arcángel muere en batalla va directo a otro sitio que hay en el cielo donde entonces tendrán ellos mismos su paz eterna, pero si muere con el pecado de sus hechos, entonces va directo al RIPD para así rectificar sus errores -explicó Michael dando la diferencia entre los ángeles que mueren como soldados y los que mueren con sus propios errores.

-¿Pero y entonces que pasa cuando consigues rectificarlo?, ¿vas directo a ese mismo lugar también? -estaba interesado en ese tema que quería saberlo todo sobre el tema del equilibrio que hay entre la vida y la muerte.

-Una vez que consigues superar tus errores trabajando para el RIPD, te mandan a la luz, al otro lado, pero si no lo superas entonces te aumentan aún mas tu plazo eterno, pero si suspendes, te mandan al inframundo donde vivirás una vida eterna de sufrimiento y agonía, hasta que llegue el dia en que salgas a la superficie y te conviertas en un bola ocho, esa es la razón por la cual el RIPD debe actuar -redacto Michael todas las diferencias que había entre lo que sucede a cada uno si no obedece según las normas con las que le pusieron.

Comprendió Alex ese hecho pero lo que dio mas extrañitud era el hecho de que parecía que a Michael no le importase en absoluto ese tema, estaba muy distante. Entendía el tema de que no podía pensar siquiera en otra vida, pero tampoco podía entender porque no podía tener al menos el deseo de poder arriesgarse y tener el pensamiento de que no se merecía eso.

-Se lo que estas pensando Lannon, y no creas que me gusta estar aquí, pero es lo que me recibido el destino, y tenía que cumplirlo, aunque ese sea mi castigo -comento dandose cuenta de que estaba insinuando por su cabeza justo antes de que lo dijese en voz alta.

-Lo se, pero tenía que saberlo -reafirmo Lannon comprendiendo que a pesar de todo el dolor que había sufrido había una parte de el que quería sucumbir a la tentación de pensar de otra forma.

En ese momento paso un coche delante suyo, al verlo le resulto como muy familiar, se parecía mucho al suyo del cual no sabía nada, pero al verlo tan de cerca le recordó demasiado a su Pontiac Rojo, empezo a tener su sospecha de que en serio ese era su coche.

Siguió avanzo el coche hasta quedar justo delante de donde estaba Louis.

-Vaya, pero mira quien tenemos ahí, parece que no ha tardado para nada en venir -comento Michael orgulloso de venir que por fin vino el proveedor.

Alex miro fijamente porque estaba teniendo sus sospechas.

En ese momento el coche se abrió mostrando quien era el ocupante, era William, se dirigió a Louis y estos empezaron a hablar como si fuesen amigos.

Alex se quedo estupefacto al ver eso, su compañero que le había asesinado resultaba ser un bola ocho, en todo el tiempo que había estado con el y no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Un momento, ese no es tu compañero William que te mato, pues ahora pareciese que se ha hecho cargo de tus pertenencias -cuestiono incrédulamente Michael al ver que se trataba del compañero de Alex que lo asesino sin piedad.

Ahí entonces empezo a darse cuenta de todo, ahora entendía porque lo había matado, lo estaba utilizando para negociar con ese oro, pero ahora como decidió pasar de todo eso, lo asesino al ver que ya no le era útil, y se busco a otro mas para hacer su negocio.

Observo como ambos estaban hablando y entonces Louis le entrego un trozo de oro, William lo levanto como si fuese una pelota como para comprobar que era de verdad, no podían oír nada debido a lo lejos que estaban pero podían entender que estaba William encantado al ver que había conseguido otro trozo de oro.

-No solo es tu compañero, sino que es otro jodido bola ocho, quien lo iba a pensar -exclamo Michael haciendo entender todo el asunto en si.

De pronto ambos se despidieron entre si y William se monto en el coche mientras Louis se fue por su propio camino. William encendió el coche y marcho a una velocidad de 50 por hora.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Lo seguimos? -pregunto Alex queriendo seguirle para descubrir que era lo que pretendía hacer ahora.

-A eso vamos, ya tenemos al proveedor, ahora tenemos que saber donde esconde todos los trozos -indico Michael y entonces encendió el coche y dio marcha hacía delante.

EN LA CARRETERA

Mientras seguían a William en el coche de Lannon, Alex empezo a ponerse en un estado deprimido incoherente, estaba tan fatal al saber que el coche por el cual había estado tanto tiempo resulto ser un muerto, aún le costaba creérselo pero era lo lógico después de lo que le hizo en la operación.

Michael seguía conduciendo tranquilamente hasta que entonces se percato del inusual silencio que expresaba Alex, en todos las conducciones que habían tenido el siempre decía algo, siempre preguntaba algo acerca del tema de los muertos, pero esta vez no decía nada, estaba tan deprimido al descubrir la severa verdad sobre su compañero que no quería decir nada.

-Vas a tener que asumirlo Alex, sino acabaras lamentándote el resto de tu vida, cuando morí me paso eso, estuvo así como dos semanas hasta que entonces asumí que este sería mi destino, pero no me deje someter a mis penas, me esforcé en asumir mis errores, y tu algún dia tendrás que asumirlos -le anunció Michael para que entendiese que no podía estar encerrado en ese estado porque sino se quedaría con los remordimientos por siempre, y ahí entonces no volvería a ser el mismo.

Alex no dijo nada, se quedo asimilándolo en su cabeza, pero empezaba a comprenderlo, tenía bastante razonamiento para poder entender ese asunto.

Mientras esperaba a que dijese algo coherente con respecto al tema, entonces tuvo una incógnita acerca de William que necesitaba saber por si acaso.

-¿Sabes donde podría esconder William el resto del oro? -pregunto suponiendo.

-En su casa, vive en un apartamento cerca de Roadchurch Hills, seguramente ahí tendrá escondido el resto -confeso Alex.

Comprendió Michael pero entonces se fijo que le hizo reaccionar de forma desprevenida.

-¿En serio? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-Si, ¿porque?

-Porque estamos pasando ahora por la avenida John Hughes -confeso Michael observando que estaban siguiendole en la dirección equivocada.

Alex se enderezo apuradamente y observo por la carretera un cartel de transito que decía que estaban entrando en la avenida John Hughes, esa avenida era la que le llevaba directamente a casa después de pasar por la comisaría.

-El cabron se esta yendo a mi casa -dijo reaccionando.

Carraspeo Michael expresando una mirada de resentimiento.

-Mal asunto -exclamo irónicamente y siguió dando marcha hacía delante.

DE VUELTA A CASA

Después de haber como 20 minutos siguiendole al final llegaron al lugar que estaban justo sospechando, habían vuelto al barrio donde vivía Lannon, avanzaron por todo el recorrido hasta ver que estaba el Pontiac aparcado delante del jardín de su casa donde ahora seguramente pertenecía a Claire. Se detuvieron a unos metros mas atrás y observaron como William salía del coche y se dirigía hacía la puerta, la toco y al cabo de unos cinco segundos apareció Claire llevando una bata blanca, de pronto ambos se abrazaron mientras Claire ponía una expresión de entusiasmo.

Ahí entonces asumieron lo que estaba pasando.

-No solo se te ha matado y se ha quedado con tus cosas sino que encima ahora esta teniendo relaciones con tu mujer -expreso Michael todo el asunto en si.

Alex no pudo soportar esa idea, decidió salir del coche y comprobarlo por si mismo.

-Alex, Alex espera -detuvo Michael intentando de que no hiciese lo que se suponía que iba a hacer, al ver que ya era demasiado tarde decidió salir del coche y detenerle antes de que hiciese la misma tontería que hizo en su funeral.

Ando por todo el jardín intentando de entrar por la puerta trasera para cogerlos de sorpresa. En ese momento apareció Michael y este intento de frenarle.

-Lannon, detente, sea lo que vayas a hacer vas a arruinar la operación, ya viste lo que sucedió antes, ella ya no te como antes, para ella solamente eres un viejo que seguramente pensara que le quieres hacer algún daño -indico expresamente Michael con toda abundancia.

-Me da igual, no voy a impedir tampoco que William le haga daño -reprimió Lannon y siguió avanzando a pesar de las advertencias de Michael.

Asintió el arcángel al ver lo difícil que era tratar con el.

Siguió avanzo Lannon hasta que entonces oyó unas voces que venían del jardín, estaban los saliendo al exterior.

-Bueno, y dime, ¿cual es el problema? -se oyó preguntar a Claire.

La cosa salió mal y rápidamente ambos corrieron dirigiendose al arbusto que tenían al lado, dieron toda la vuelta y se cubrieron ahí para observar lo que sucedía.

-Bueno, es que veras. He estado investigando algunas pruebas de otros casos en los que estuve trabajando con Alex y me parece -se giro mirando fijamente a Claire y le dijo con tono lamentoso-. Que ha estado robando algunas pruebas.

-¿Como? -pregunto Claire sin comprender lo que había dicho.

Alex sintió como si le hubiese dado con un yunque en la cabeza porque no se podía creer que ahora encima le estaba acusando delante de su mujer.

-Bueno yo tampoco me lo creo, pero, creo que el ha sido el responsable de la desaparición de varias pruebas -espeto William con tono de hombre sincero.

-Oh dios mío -dijo Claire sintiéndose ofendida al pensar que Alex pudiese hacer hecho eso.

Cada cosa que le decía hacía que le reprimiese aún mas las ganas de atizarle.

-Lo se, ni me lo creo, es una horrible verdad -exclamo William incrédulamente.

Alex no pudo soportar ver ahora como lo trataba de criminal, reaccionó bruscamente y acabo golpeando la parcela que había detrás del muro de arbustos, el golpe fue tan fuerte que acabo llamando la atención.

Claire y William se giraron observando de donde provenía aquel sonido.

Rápidamente se cubrieron para que no los viesen, la había cagado bien.

Miraron a los alrededores y no observaron nada, les resulto algo sospechoso pero pasaron de ello.

-Seguramente serán los vecinos -supuso Claire.

-Veras Claire, te estoy diciendo todo esto, porque veras, Alex me importaba mucho como compañero, y el sabría que si algúna cosa le pasaba, sabía que yo podría ayudarte -comento William con tono sincero y de lamento.

-Lo se, siempre era así de bueno -opino Claire estando de acuerdo con eso.

Alex se reprimió tanto al oír eso que se apreto las manos contra la sien para impedir que explotase.

-Bueno, se que estas algo preocupada por la muerte de Alex y todo eso pero, en realidad no he venido aquí para consolarte -añadió William.

-¿Ah no? -pregunto Claire confundida.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Alex, alzo la cabeza y observo.

-Es sobre el tema ese de las pruebas, Alex las estuvo robando, y, me parece que las trajo aquí -aclaro William dando a entender otra severa verdad sobre Lannon.

-¿Que las trajo aquí? -pregunto Claire sin creerse eso que decía.

Alex empezo a tener una severa idea de lo que podría estar pensando ahora, en su mente lo único que se decía era: _No no no, no lo hagas maldito cabron._

-Así es, el siempre decía que el lugar mas seguro donde esconder algo, era siempre aquí -afirmo.

-¿El dijo eso? Pero eso no suena a cosa suya -cuestiono esa afirmación.

-Pues a lo mejor era porque no tenía la consternación de decírtelo, eran cosas del trabajo -supuso incrédulamente William dando a entender que ahora encima estaba ocultando mas secretos de los que ocultaba.

Claire se quedo tan confundida con eso que le era incapaz de asimilarlo.

-Oh dios mío -se dijo sorprendida.

-Lo se, siempre me pensé que era raro, pero no tan raro para comportarse de esa forma -reafirmo incrédulamente William.

Ya nada podía ser peor, ya le estaba culpando de todo, peor su muerte no podía haber sido.

-Entiendo que Alex tenía sus problemas, y me parece que eso le causo actuar de esa forma, así que me parece obvio que haya hecho todo esto.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Claire sollozando de sufrimiento al descubrir todo eso.

-Yo también -opino William de forma disimulada.

-Es que no consigo entenderlo, como ha hecho para poder llevarse eso, aunque lo supiese no tengo ni idea de donde podría estar -dijo reprimiéndose.

-Puede que a lo mejor lo haya escondido, hay algúna cosa que ya puesto que sea algo inusual -supuso Alex.

Entonces Claire se puso a pensar con exactitud, pensó en las ultimas cosa que hizo y solamente hizo algo nuevo justo antes de morir.

-Bueno, antes de irse a trabajar puso ese tulipán -sugirió Claire señalando a la planta que había colocado a la mañana.

William observo el tulipán enorme, supuso que ahí era donde se encontraba el resto del oro.

-No, el tulipán no -quiso Alex que no fuese a mirar ahí debajo.

Entonces William se dirigió a mirar en el tulipán, quito la planta con mucha fuerza, la levanto como si fuese una mancuerna y la dejo a un lado, aparto la tierra hundiendo el agujero hasta entonces observar algo que brillaba, quito montones de trozos de tierra y encontró lo que justo andaba buscando.

Agarro la bolsa con los trozos de oro envueltos y se los mostró a Claire.

-¿Es eso lo que se había llevado? -pregunto queriendo verificar de que se trataba de esa cosa.

-Así es, siempre teniendo la manía de llevarse lo que mas placer daba -exclamo incrédulamente.

Bajo la cabeza arrepintiéndose de haber estado ahí para verlo, ahora estaba condenado.

-Quiero que te lleves eso de ahí -pidió Claire no queriendo ver eso de su vista.

-Si, será mejor que lo llevo y lo devuelva a comisaría -sugirió William y luego se lo metió en su chaqueta.

Alex sintió ganas de entrar ahí y explicarlo todo, pero aquello que no iba a funcionar, ya lo sabía.

-Será mejor que me vaya -propuso William dispuesto a marcharse.

-De acuerdo, puedes volver cuando quieras si te apetece -dijo Claire agradeciéndole por haberle dicho eso, luego le abrazo despidiéndose de el.

En ese momento sintió como si alguien le estuviese mirando fijamente, se giro a un lado y observo que Michael le estaba mirando con aquella mirada inquisitiva y seria que ponía siempre. Ahí supuso lo que pretendía, ya le había descubierto.

-Bien, intentare de volver otro dia.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Claire.

-Adiós -se despidió William.

-Adiós -se despidió Claire y entonces marcho metiendose de vuelta en el jardín.

Ahora que los dos estaban solos, se levantaron mirandose fijamente con ganas de darse una buena bronca.

-Con que esas eran las pruebas que te habías llevado -cuestiono reprochadamente Michael.

-¿Acaso no te dijeron de que se trataba? -pregunto cuestionando.

-Eso nunca importa, siempre se trata de lo mismo, pero justo estabas comercializando con el mismo oro que te dispones a buscar, me parece que eres mas corrupto de lo que pareces -reprimió Michael imponiendo su negación hacía el.

-Ah, ahora si que te importan mis errores no, te has pasado todo el tiempo tratándome de novato y ahora hacía falta que me llamases corrupto para hacer que esto sea peor.

-Pues porque todo este tiempo pensaba que te importaba ser poli, pero en realidad solamente te importa ese oro porque tienes un asunto pendiente con eso -aclaro Michael.

-No tengo un asunto pendiente con ese oro, tengo un asunto pendiente con William porque me ha asesinado y me culpado de todo a Claire, y por eso mismo voy a frenarle -acordo Alex y entonces marcho dispuesto a perseguir a William.

-Alex detente, no vas a conseguir nada, tenemos que saber a quien se lo esta incautando, si no hacemos eso, entonces acabaremos perdiendo -intento de detenerle para hacerle entender que no iba a conseguir nada deteniéndole el solo.

-Pues haber si puedes perder esto -reprocho Alex dirigiendose hacía el.

-¿Que pretendes? -pregunto incrédulamente Michael.

Entonces Alex se acerco y le propino un golpe a su compañero, el golpe no le hizo nada pero lo dejo mareado, luego le volvió a atizar una y otra vez hasta que se quedo mareado del todo.

Michael se le aclaro la vista y observo como William estaba apunto de marcharse en el coche.

-Oh no, el sospechoso se escapa -aviso Michael.

Entonces Alex le propino un ultimo golpe en toda la cara.

-Pues si vamos a hacer esto, espero que entiendas porque lo he hecho -acordo Alex y entonces se propuso volver al coche para seguirle.

Michael se froto la cara para saber como se le quedo, luego siguió a Alex dispuesto a seguir el rastro a William para saber ahora a quien le estaba resguardando el oro.

Se fueron inmediatamente al coche y ambos volvieron a seguir siguiendole con la misma marcha.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	9. 9·El encautador

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 9: EL ENCAUTADOR

Siguieron a William durante varias calles hasta entrar en la siguiente carretera principal de la ruta para llegar a la ciudad central de Vega.

Mientras Michael conducía tranquilamente como siempre, observaba que otra vez Alex estaba callado y deprimido como siempre, ahora que sabía que su novia había descubierto que el había estando robando aquel oro, pero ahora por culpa de William lo tomo como si el hubiese tenido la culpa todo el tiempo, peor destino no podía recibir ahora.

Intento de no decirle nada porque sabía que entonces le metería cualquier idea en la cabeza y lo necesitaba con la mente en perfecta concentración, pero al ver como estaba ahora, tampoco iba a servir de mucho que estuviese deprimido todo el tiempo.

-Alex, entiendo que estés enfadado con todo esto, pero tienes que entender que algunas veces no podemos dejarnos llevar mas allá de nuestros instintos, no digo que lo desapruebes, sino simplemente que canalices ese odio hacía otra parte, utilizalo de forma útil -explicó expresamente Michael para que entendiese que a pesar de tener ese odio dentro, tenía que al menos intentar de utilizarlo para algún fin útil que le sirviese en cualquier momento.

En ese momento Alex reaccionó, se enderezo en su asiento y miro inquisitivamente al arcángel.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso te paso esto antes? Porque de todo lo que me has explicado me hace dar una idea muy relevante con todo el tema -cuestiono Alex ese hecho suponiendo que se trataba de otro de sus dilemas.

-No que va, antes de acabar así, siempre tenía ese odio de que no podía soportar que todos despreciasen a Dios, el era un padre y para todo los demás, y todos nos pusimos muy indignados ante aquel suceso, no pude soportarlo, así que decidí bajar a la superficie y castigar a todos aquellos que habían insultado a dios después de haberles bendecido con comida y agua, pero aquello no era suficiente, así que los castigue a todos hasta que tuve suficiente, ni siquiera tuve una pizca de misericordia después de haberlos masacrado como animales -añadió Michael dando a entender que había mucho mas dolor del que había causado.

Alex no pudo creer que tuviese la semejante impunidad para hacer todo eso.

-Dios mío, eres un asesino a sangre fría -exclamo sorprendido.

-Lo se, pero luego aprendi a redimirme cuando me di cuenta de que mis actos me llevaron a esto, ahí fue cuando entendí que expresar todo mi odio de forma malintencionada no me iba a llevar a ningúna parte, por eso mismo quiero que tu también lo aprendas, no quiero que acabes como yo. Yo ya estoy condenado, tu tienes todavía una oportunidad -expreso Michael el hecho de que a pesar de tener todo ese odio, no podía dejarse llevar o sino acabaría arrepintiéndose mas tarde.

En ese momento Alex empezo a entenderlo todo, estaba claro que cada vez que le ocurría una desgracia, siempre iba culpándolos a todos, y eso al final no acababa muy bien, le sonaba esto de muchas cosas, pero nunca acabo bien, y ahora el tampoco acabo bien, así que necesitaba aprender a controlar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, tenía una oportunidad, y no la podía desperdiciar.

-Dime Lannon, ¿que pretendías hacer con ese oro? -pregunto Michael suponiendo que iba a utilizarlo para algún fin.

Asintió Alex intentando de no reconocer su vergüenza pero al final no tuvo opción.

-Planeaba gastármelo en Claire, quería que ambos tuviéramos una vida sencilla, no quería pasarme todo el dia como otro poli mas, eso era solamente una idea que tenía desde niño, y no pretendía que todo acabase de esta forma -confeso Michael exasperado por cumplir aquella idea.

Michael lo reconoció, pero en esa cuestión había asuntos que no cuadraban.

-Un hombre que dice que quiere convertirse en policía para luego morir como uno, entonces no esta entendiendo entonces a que es lo que quiere convertirse -exclamo metafóricamente Michael.

-Puede, pero al menos yo tenía algo mas de lo que preocuparme -opino expresamente Alex.

Siguieron conduciendo hasta entrar directamente en la avenida principal de la ciudad central de Vega.

CENTRO COMERCIAL LIONEL STRICKLAND

Fueron conduciendo sin parar hasta que entonces el coche de William se detuvo estacionándolo en una vereda cerca de la entrada del centro comercial mas importante de Vega.

Detuvieron el coche a unos metros mas atrás, ahí observaron como dejo estacionado el coche y luego marcho directamente al centro comercial, avanzo y subió por las escaleras de mármol mientras pasaba por en medio de la gente que salía de los túneles del metro.

-Ahí lo tenemos -exclamo Michael y entonces ambos salieron dispuestos a seguirle.

Marcharon siguiendo la misma ruta que había hecho William pero entonces Michael detuvo el paso.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Alex confundido.

-Por aquí no, si vamos por aquí, es que entonces se dará demasiado cuenta de que somos agentes, tenemos que ir por el otro lado -acordo Michael.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto para verificar ese hecho.

-Una cosa que tienes todos los bolas ocho en común es que siempre entraran recorriendo la misma ruta, nunca aprenden de sus errores -aclaro expresamente-. Vamos.

Entonces ambos marcharon dando la vuelta a todo el centro comercial.

Llegaron al otro lado del centro y entonces subieron por las escaleras, siguieron avanzando hasta que entraron en el enorme centro comercial, era un local de al menos tres o cuatro pisos por lo menos.

-De acuerdo genio, ¿explicame donde lo vamos a encontrar ahora? -cuestiono Michael queriendo entender ahora como iban a saber encontrar a William ya que se encontraba en cualquier parte.

Entonces Michael se puso a mirar pensando deducidamente, entonces la hallo.

-Por ahí -señalo y entonces marcharon.

Anduvieron por todo el centro hasta que entonces hallaron el rastro de William, estaba en un extremo parado y deambulando en toda la zona como esperando a alguien.

-¿Como lo sabías? -pregunto Alex queriendo entender eso.

-Siempre escogen el lugar donde todos prestan menos atención -exclamo Michael y entonces lo movió bruscamente hacía el costado.

En ese momento William giro la cabeza mirando hacía el otro lado, no vio nada, siguió mirando de frente.

Coloco de forma extraña a Alex delante del ventanal y este se quedo con una expresión de extrañitud.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto indignado.

-No podemos dejar que se den cuenta de nosotros -contesto mirando desesperadamente a William.

-¿Para que?, si tenemos estos avatares encima -cuestiono Alex.

-Lo se, pero los avatares es para pasar desapercibido entre la gente, pero si eres un bola ocho y te has pasado mucho tiempo en la superficie es fácil que te des cuenta quien es un agente y quien no -aclaro Michael dando a entender que lo de los disfraces era solamente por tomar prioridades.

-Así que todo esto es una patraña no -cuestiono incrédulamente.

-Nunca un muerto es tan perfecto -exclamo Michael y entonces se coloco delante del mismo costado como para que William no se de cuenta.

Siguieron vigilando a William esperando a que llegase el encautador que le guardaba los trozos restantes del oro. En ese momento Michael tuvo una cierta incógnita acerca del oro.

-Dime Alex, ¿que sabes tu de ese oro? -pregunto queriendo averiguar la razón de porque le tenían todos tanta manía.

-No lo se, solamente algúnos pudieron deducir que se trataba de los restos de algúna reliquia de la época medieval pero no pudimos saber nada mas debido a que no encajaba con ninguna cosa existente -corroboro Alex.

-Lo que me parecía -exclamo Michael.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto con extrañitud ante aquella expresión.

-Si es verdad que están intentando de coger esos trozos es porque en realidad pueden formar parte de algún tipo de herramienta para perjudicar el equilibrio -confeso Michael dando a entender que se trataba de algúna posible arma.

-¿Es que acaso hay algo como eso?

-Han habido muchas maquinas que pueden romper el equilibrio que hay entre los mortales y los inmortales, pero a lo largo del tiempo los demás pudieron destruirlas a tiempo, pero algunas se perdieron a lo largo del tiempo.

-¿Y de que tipo de arma puede ser esta?

-No lo se, pero se que va a servir para algo malo -coborroro Michael teniendo sus sospechas.

Siguieron fijándose hacía William y este ya se encontraba en posición de estar aburriéndose por estar tardando demasiado.

-¿Cuanto crees que pueda tardar el encautador? -pregunto Alex suponiendo que vendría.

-No creo que mucho, siempre llegan a la misma hora, es su rutina -espeto Michael.

Asintieron pensativos mientras no dejaban de mirar a William, no paraba todo el tiempo de fijarse en el reloj y parecía que se estaba diciendo algo entre dientes.

-¿No podemos acercarnos un poco mas? -pregunto sugiriendo Alex.

-No, se daría cuenta al vernos -negó Michael.

-Pero igualmente somos un viejo y una mujer charlando, no puede ser eso tan sospechoso -cuestiono Alex ese hecho.

-Créeme, a veces las apariencias engañan, siempre suele pasar algo que llame la atención -exclamo irónicamente Michael.

-¿Como que?

Entonces el arcángel se quedo pensando en algúna sugerencia, en ese momento alguien les hablaba.

-Disculpe señorita -dijo un hombre de aspecto arreglado y con apariencia de querer buscar problemas-. Pero vera, no he podido fijarme en el aspecto que usted y me gustaría ofrecerle un trabajo como modelo, estoy intentando de crear una sección de moda, y usted con ese aspecto tan joven tiene justo la aparecíencia que necesito para empezar a hacer mi propia empresa.

Ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer aquel hombre.

-Disculpe señor, pero vera, puede que piense por tener un buen pedazo de piernas y una cintura tan ancha le va a hacer parecer que tengo la necesidad de ofrecer el trabajo de un hombre como usted, las personas como tu siempre se piensan que las mujeres están hechas para ser el objeto de un hombre, pero sabe que, no he esperado mas de mil años para caerme del cielo y dejar que usted se apiade de mi alma para que haga lo que se la cante las pelotas, así que será mejor que coja sus tarjetas, y vayase a buscar a una nueva persona que quiera dejarse arrastrar, ¿lo ha entendido -reprocho Michael en su avatar contradiciendo todo lo que pretendía hacer aquel hombre.

Entonces el hombre se guardo sus tarjetas y se marcho enfurruñado a otra parte.

-Tacaña -dijo murmurando mientras se alejaba.

-Tacaño usted -reprocho.

Alex se quedo impresionado al ver como hizo para sacarse a aquel pesado de encima.

-Todos los mortales siempre son iguales -opino Michael.

-¿Es ese un ejemplo de llamar la atención? -cuestiono ese suceso.

-Podría haber sido algo mucho peor, pero siempre suele ser lo mas obvio -opino sarcásticamente.

-Ah -comprendió Alex tomando como una afirmación.

En ese momento a lo lejos del centro, apareció un hombre de aspecto moreno pero con un tono como muy blancuzco, llevaba puesta unas gafas negras que le hacían tapar sus ojos y tan arreglado que le hacía parecer enorme, llevaba puesto un traje de color marrón claro y llevando una maleta negra, era tan ancha que hacía parecer que tenía metida algo pesado. Paso delante de un pastor alemán que llevaba un hombre y al instante empezo a ladrar en cuanto se acerco.

Se puso como loco y le empezo a ladrar como si fuese una amenaza.

Aquellos ladridos hicieron llamar la atención de los dos agentes, había venido el encautador.

El hombre siguió adelante mientras el hombre del perro intento de tranquilizar a su mascota.

-Tranquilo chico, ¿pero que te pasa? -agarro el hombre a su perro e intento de tranquilizarlo como pudo, el perro hacía gemidos a medida que se alejaba el hombre.

-¿Tu crees que es el encautador? -pregunto Alex suponiendo que lo era.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el rastro que dejan? -pregunto Michael dirigiendose a Lannon.

-Si, que están tan putrefactos que dejan un hedor a medida que avanzan, pero igualmente este tío acaba de pasar hace nada, no creo que puede humedecer todo alrededor -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Si pero veras...

En ese momento paso delante de un técnico que estaba limpiando el suelo con un rastrillo neumático, paso justo delante e inmediatamente el aparato estallo haciendo chispas.

-¿Pero que? -se quedo extrañado el técnico.

-Los aparatos electrónicos son siempre los primeros en cortocircuitarse -aclaro Michael.

Carraspeo Alex comprendiendolo.

El hombre siguió adelante hasta entonces encontrarse delante de William.

-Si que era el encautador -se dio cuenta Michael.

-Quien sino iba a encontrarse con un bola ocho como William -opino expresamente Alex.

Estaban demasiado lejos para poder oír lo que decían pero se podía notar algo.

-¿Te ha seguido alguien? -pregunto William al encautador.

-No, esos idiotas del almacén no tenían ni idea de porque había venido -contesto el encautador y luego ambos se rieron por ese comentario. Luego le entrego la maleta.

William la abrió y se quedo maravillado al ver lo que había dentro.

-Vaya, ¿como has hecho para poder llevarte todo esto de una sola vez? -pregunto sarcásticamente suponiendo que se lo llevo de una sola pieza sin que nadie lo descubriese.

-Ya lo sabes, tengo mas músculos de los que tengo encima -contesto sarcásticamente otra vez.

Ambos se quedaron riendo como locos.

Intentaron de fijarse en que era lo que había metido en el maletín, en ese momento Michael se fijo mas en el hombre y tuvo como una incógnita al ver su aspecto.

-Mhm -dijo dudando.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Alex al ver que hizo esa expresión.

-No se porque, pero la cara de ese tío, me resulta familiar -mencionó Michael.

-¿Crees que pueda ser Gabriel? -pregunto suponiendo de que se trataba de su antiguo compañero.

-No, Gabriel tenía barba con el pelo canoso y tenía el mismo tono de piel, este me parece que era uno que causaba problemas, pero no me doy cuenta de quien es -corroboro Michael teniendo sus sospechas acerca de quien podría ser.

Siguieron hablando y entonces se estrecharon para la mano, William se quedo con el maletín.

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado, la guerra esta apunto de empezar -aviso el encautador.

-Lo se, y yo estaré ahí para verlo -contesto incrédulamente William, luego esbozo una risa malévola.

Esbozo el encautador una sonrisa perversa, luego ambos se soltaron y decidieron irse por caminos diferentes, William levanto la maleta pero al instante se le cayo enseguida.

-¿Como has hecho para levantar esto? -pregunto William al ver que pesaba demasiado.

-Yo he estado aquí mas años que tu así que -contesto expresamente.

Entonces William volvió a levantarla y se marcho como pudo, la agarro con las dos manos. Ambos observaron como ambos muertos se marchaban por lados opuestos.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Seguimos a William? -pregunto Alex queriendo saber que acción iban a tomar ahora.

-No, tenemos que saber antes quien es este tío y a quien le esta entregando las demás partes del oro aparte de William, vamos -acordo ordenando y ambos marcharon directos a seguir al encautador que se estaba marchando por el mismo lugar que vino.

-¿Y que pasa con William? -pregunto Alex queriendo saber que iban a hacer con el.

-Luego nos ocuparemos de el mas tarde, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de el ahora -insistió Michael y entonces marcharon dispuestos a seguirle.

El extraño encautador doblo la vuelta y luego fue bajando por las escaleras mecánicas, ellos estaban mas atrás siguiendole los pasos, se fueron bajando por la otra cinta de escaleras mecánicas que había al lado.

A medida que le veían bajando, notaba como todo el peso que tenía el hombre se estaba como viniendo abajo, Michael supuso que aquel bola ocho era tan enorme que hasta estando en esa aparecíencia no le engañaba su enorme postura.

Sonaba una pequeña canción que salía de los altavoces colgados en el techo, se notaba que estaba tatareando la canción pero sin apenas mover algo de los músculos faciales.

-¿Sigue notándote familiar? -pregunto Alex suponiendo que Michael se estaba dando cuenta o no de quien era.

-No, pero da una mala espina -opino sin tener una respuesta a quien podría ser.

Justo cuando el encautador estaba apunto de bajar de las escaleras, Michael se adelante y decidió cogerle ahora que no había moros en la vista.

El encautador bajo y entonces Michael se le pego encima.

-Disculpe señor, pero me parece que me resulta un poco sospechoso -exclamo sarcásticamente Michael mientras le apuntaba con la pistola.

-¿Pero que... -se quedo extrañado el encautador.

Le apunto sobre la cabeza mientras lo conducía hacía algúna parte del centro, Alex los seguía por detrás cubriendo de que no hubiese nadie alrededor para verles. De pronto noto que se acercaba un guardia por la puerta principal.

-Alguien viene -aviso esporádicamente.

-Vamos -insistió Michael apurándolo para que caminase.

-¿De que coño va a esto? -pregunto indignado el hombre sin saber que sucedía.

Lo llevaron arrastrando hacía el compartimento de congelados que había cerca del restaurante de al lado. Abrieron la puerta forzosamente y lo llevaron hacía el centro de la habitación.

-Escuchame maldita zorra, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que pretendes, pero que sepas que soy abogado y puedo demandarte por esto -reprocho el encautador.

-Tu quieto ahí -indico severamente Michael, luego se giro mirando a Lannon que se ocupaba de vigilar que no hubiese nadie alrededor.

-No hay nadie -aviso dando claro que estaba completamente solos.

El encautador se los quedo mirando extrañados sin saber quienes eran.

-¿De que coño va a esto? -pregunto indignado-. ¿Quien demonios sois?

-Callate, sabemos que eres un bola ocho, así que no hagas que eres uno mas como la gente porque eso no te va a funcionar, te hemos visto entregándole algo a ese poli de ahí -reprocho Michael apuntandole con el arma, luego Alex hizo lo mismo.

Entonces el encautador llego a la cuenta de quienes eran.

-Vaya vaya, pero si son dos puñeteros agentes, ¿del RIPD seguramente? -dijo sorprendido.

-Has acertado tío duro -afirmo sarcásticamente Alex.

Esbozo el encautador una risa incrédula y malévola.

-Hacía tiempo que no veía a unos como vosotros -comento irónicamente.

-Pues perfecto, porque así te vamos a hacer acordar de como funcíonan las cosas. Saca las tarjetas Lannon -ordeno Michael queriendo hacer la misma técnica de siempre.

Entonces Alex saco las tarjetas que se las había dado, empezo a leer la primera que tenía:

-Es jueves tarde de carbon...

Refunfuño quejándose el encautador.

-El truco de las tarjetitas, buah, solo una persona podría haber seguido con esa chorrada -entonces se acerco mirando a la chica avatar-. Verdad Michael.

-¿Te conoce de algo? -pregunto Alex suponiendo que sabía quien era.

-Todos los bolas ocho lo saben, solo que algúnos no se olvidan de las viejas costumbres, verdad arcángel -reafirmo incrédulamente.

-¿Quien demonios eres?, ¿y donde esta el resto del oro que le estas guardando a William? -pregunto insistiendo Michael.

-El oro, ahhh, solamente es un negocio, acaso es un crimen negociar con viejas reliquias -cuestiono sarcásticamente disimulando lo que ellos ya sabían.

-Me da igual lo que estas haciendo, solamente quiero saber donde esta el resto de todos esos trozos -replico Michael hartandose ya de sus ironías.

-¿Porque? ¿Que me vas a hacer si te lo digo? -cuestiono poniendose a la defensiva.

Ambos se miraron dando a entender que no pretendía hablar de ningúna forma.

-Si no hablas entonces te mandaremos directos al cuartel en donde entonces te interrogaremos todo el dia si es necesario, o... -entonces Michael saco de su chaqueta una caja de pimienta, la abrió y esparció como un kilo sobre su mano -, te marchas de aquí con tu verdadera forma.

Esbozo un gemido de ironía ante esa propuesta.

-¿Porque estas negociando con William? ¿Quien es el en realidad? -pregunto insistiendo William.

El encautador se dirigió hacía el que veía como un viejo tailandés.

-Tu debes de ser su compañero no, acaso sabes lo que le paso al ultimo compañero que tuvo, como le traiciono, y todo porque este no tenía paciencia con los mortales, es una autentica vergüenza para su especie -exclamo severamente contradiciendo el asunto.

Entonces Michael le incesto un golpe en la cara con su pistola, esbozo un grito ensordecedor y luego se froto la sien para ver su herida, se había un corte en forma de V obtusa.

Alex se quedo sorprendido al ver como reaccionó, y eso de que decía que tenía emanar todo el dia hacía otra parte y al final reaccionó violentamente.

-¿Donde esta el resto del oro? -insistió otra vez Michael.

Asintió el encautador.

-Es una lastima Michael, pensaba que había cambiado, pero en realidad resulta que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, así que no me dejas otra opción -dijo expresamente.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Quien eres en realidad? -pregunto insistiendo Michael queriendo entender de una vez quien se suponía que era.

-Lastima, porque yo pensaba... -entonces se saco las gafas mostrando el contorno de sus ojos completamente rojos-... que te acordarías de mi.

-Tu -dijo Michael dandose cuenta de quien era.

Inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre la pimienta que había en su mano, la esnifo apuradamente y entonces empezo a sentir una severa transformación. Ambos se hicieron a un lado mientras observaban como el encautador estaba mostrando su verdadera identidad.

Todo su cuerpo empezo a doblegarse y aumentandose sus músculos, se le estaba agrandando tanto la piel que se le estaba rompiendo la ropa, toda la ropa se le cayo mostrando que llevaba puesto una armadura roja, luego le empezaron a salir una alas rojas tan duras como el metal.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver su aspecto, aquello no era un bola ocho, era un arcángel.

El encautador alzo la cabeza mostrando su símbolo en la cabeza, se le aumento todo su cuerpo incluida las alas que tenía detrás.

-Volvemos a vernos Michael -dijo malévolamente.

-¿Quien demonios es? -pregunto Alex.

-Furiad -dijo Michael sorprendido al ver quien era.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	10. 10·Furiad

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 10: FURIAD

Ambos agentes se quedaron perplejos al descubrir la autentica aparecíencia del encautador, resulto ser un arcángel pero con un aspecto que le hacía parecer un guerrero de un nivel mas superior, los tenía a ambos rodeados sin saber que hacer.

-¿Que pasa Michael? No me digas que te has muerto otra vez -recrimino Furiad riéndose.

-¿Quien es este tío? -pregunto Alex dirigiendose a Michael queriendo saber quien era ese arcángel.

-Se llama Furiad, era uno de los mas antiguos legionarios superiores, pero entonces se paso al lado de Gabriel, supuestamente murió en una explosión cuando los demás intentaron de capturarle -explicó detallando Michael.

-Y ahora esta mas vivo que nunca -exclamo Alex.

Ambos no sabían como enfrentarlo, era demasiado fuerte para ellos, tenían a Furiad ahí delante riéndose malévolamente y sin inmutarse.

-Haber, ¿como nos enfrentamos a este tío? ¿Hacemos la técnica de atacarle por arriba y tu por debajo? ¿O le disparamos los dos a la vez antes de que se de cuenta? -pregunto absurdamente queriendo saber como iban a hacer para atacarle.

Esbozo Furiad una risilla malévola que le hacía parecer desquiciado.

Michael se lo pensó detenidamente pero llego a la cuenta de que no había muchas posibilidades de combatir contra el utilizando algúna de las reglas.

-Cuando se trata de atacar a un legionario no hay ni una regla que le pueda derrotar -comento Michael eufóricamente.

-¿Vais a atacarme o no? -insistió Furiad alzando sus alas.

De inmediato ambos abrieron fuego expulsando ambas balas, pero entonces este se cubrió poniendo sus alas de forma defensiva, las tenía tan duras que le hacía como un escudo para las balas.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver como no le dieron las balas.

-Siempre les pasa a lo mismo a los agentes del RIPD, que siempre bajan la guardia -exclamo y entonces alzo sus alas disparando las plumas como si fuesen estacas.

Ambas estacas golpearon sobre el estomago de los dos agentes, fue tan fuerte el golpe que acabaron cayendo de bruces hacía atrás. Se quedaron agonizando del dolor a pesar de que no sentían nada.

Entonces Furiad se acerco y dijo:

-Lo siento Michael y compañía, pero tengo un encargo que recibir -exclamo Furiad sacando su casco de legionario y se lo puso, luego esbozo una sonrisa irónica y se marcho dispuesto a salir.

Michael se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y no podía dejarle ir.

-Vamos, esta intentando de largarse hacía el exterior -insistió Michael a su compañero.

-¿Sabías tu que hacía eso? -pregunto Alex.

-Créeme, hay algunas cosas que ya no comprendo -contesto irónicamente Michael.

-Oh genial -dijo Alex lamentandose por haber oído eso.

Furiad se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la lacena, se acerco a la puerta hermética e intento de abrirla con el picaporte pero estaba cerrado con llave, esbozo una expresión de queja al ver que no podía, entonces enderezo sus alas y clavo la punta de las plumas mas grandes que tenía sobre el metal de la puerta.

Se veían salirse desde afuera y entonces arranco la puerta con toda su fuerza, luego marcho corriendo hacía el exterior.

Michael y Alex le siguieron la pista y empezaron a ir corriendo para capturarle antes de que le viese todo el mundo, saltaron del hueco que hizo el arcángel y lo persiguieron por todo el callejón.

-Rápido Lannon, tenemos que contenerle -insistió Michael mientras lo perseguían.

-¿Y como lo hacemos? ¿Es mas fuerte que un bola ocho? -pregunto incrédulamente Alex.

-Aj -esbozo Michael una expresión de lamentación al oír eso.

Furiad salió del callejón y empezo a ir corriendo por toda la calle llamando la atención de toda la gente, mucho salieron corriendo y algúnos coches pasaron delante pero Furiad les golpeo en las ruedas con sus afiladas alas partiéndoles la goma de los coches haciendo que se volcaran los unos a los otros.

-¿Como hacemos para detenerle? -pregunto Alex que iba a ser lo mismo de siempre.

-Como siempre, disparándole en la cabeza, están igual como un bola ocho -aclaro Michael.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Alex y entonces empezo a disparar contra el arcángel que se escapaba.

Las balas salieron volando como ráfagas, pero por desgracia impactaron contra el duro casco de Furiad y eso las hizo rebotar. Se giro mostrando una expresión de furia inverosímil y salvaje.

-Tiene casco, no les hace ningún daño -aviso Alex al ver que no le hacía efecto.

-Ahí que buscar la forma de quitárselo -sugirió Michael.

Siguieron disparando intentando de darle en la cabeza de algúna forma, las balas solo hacían que rebotase sobre el metal del casco. Furiad se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían, y sabía que no iban a parar a menos que los perdiese de vista, entonces observo que en la siguiente esquina había un camión que se aproximaba, al verlo tuvo una idea.

Emprendió el vuelo y salió levitando por encima de todos los coches de la carretera.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que salía volando.

-¿Tu tenías unas alas así? -pregunto irónicamente Alex.

Le indico Michael una mirada de incredulidad y luego siguieron persiguiendo al legionario.

Al otro lado de la esquina el conductor de un camión estaciona un momento el vehículo, de pronto se percata de que al otro lado esta viniendo un extraño hombre rojo con alas.

-¿Pero que coño? -se pregunta extrañado al ver lo que se le viene encima.

Entonces el arcángel salto encima del container que transportaba el camión, reboto y empezo a ir dando la vuelta hasta acoplarse a los ventanales del borde de un edificio que tenía al lado.

Michael y Alex y observaron boquiabiertos como se quedo acoplado al edificio. Furiad se giro mirando torcidamente a los dos agentes y les dijo:

-No tenéis ni idea de a lo que os enfrentáis -reprocho Furiad.

-Furiad, será mejor que bajes de ahí antes de que te cortemos esas alas de ahí -aviso estrictamente Michael para que no causase mas daño.

-Obligame si te atreves -replico y entonces empezo a ir corriendo por todo el edificio.

Continuaron disparando y las balas salían disparadas como ráfagas. Furiad se dio cuenta y bloqueo las balas doblando las alas como un escudo, luego siguió corriendo y cada vez mas alto estaba.

Ambos resoplaron al ver que no había forma de hacerle bajar.

-¿Como hacemos para bajarlo de ahí? -pregunto quejándose Alex.

-Tengo una idea -sugirió Michael y entonces saco un gancho de su chaqueta, lo acoplo como una muñequera al revolver, se concentro en apuntar al objetivo y disparo.

El gancho salió volando siendo extendido por el cable, hizo todo el recorrido hasta impactar sobre una de las alas de Furiad, el arcángel sintió ese dolor y miro abajo para ver lo que hicieron.

-Lo tengo -dijo al ver que le dio.

-Malditas sean los pistolas telegancho -reprocho Furiad y siguió subiendo.

-Vamos -ordeno Michael y entonces ambos empezaron a movilizarse por toda la carretera para darle mas longitud al cable, llegaron a la otra vereda y este se agarro a un buzón para sujetarse.

-¿Crees que eso aguantara? -pregunto Alex sintiendo dudas sobre la acción que estaba tomando.

-No, pero al menos nos dará algo de tiempo -exclamo Michael mientras seguía tironeando del cable.

Furiad sintió como tironeaban de el, casi caía pero seguía manteniendo el equilibrio, miro abajo y se dio cuenta de que no le iban a dejar ahí.

-Es hora de pescar a un arcángel -exclamo y entonces agarro el cable que tenía sujeto, lo cogío con fuerza y empezo a tironear para llevarse a Michael.

Michael intento de sujetarse los suficiente pero el otro estaba tironeando demasiado.

-Ay, otra vez no -entonces salió disparando llevandose consigo el buzón.

Salió arrastrandose como un muñeco de trapo mientras empezo a golpearse con todos los camiones y coches que pasaban delante.

Aquello hizo reír a Furiad de forma malévola.

Siguió golpeando hasta entonces acabando golpeandose contra el ventanal de un camión, se acoplo delante del ventanal y el conductor se quedo indeciso al ver que se le pego una mujer.

-Relaja el cuerpo -dijo Michael en su avatar y entonces acabo siendo tironeado otra vez.

El conductor se quedo tan perplejo, miro al otro lado y observo como la mujer no paraba de golpearse una y otra vez contra los ventanales del edificio como si no pasase nada. Se quedo tan perplejo que no sabía que hacer, pero entonces en ese momento se dijo:

-De acuerdo -acepto la sugerencia de la mujer.

Furiad siguió arrastrando a Michael y este seguía sin parar de soportar todos los golpes.

-¡Novato! ¡Quitale el caso a balazos! -pidió insistiendo Michael.

Alex se movilizo y entonces empezo a disparar todas las balas que podía para poder darle al legionario, Furiad se cubrió con sus alas a pesar de que tenía el casco, empezo a moverse de un lado para otro para esquivarlo, Michael sentía como si se lo estuviese llevando la corriente.

Dio con todo lo que pudo y entonces una de las balas salió volando y acabo impactando contra la nalga derecha de Furiad, la bala reboto pero sintió el pescozón del golpe.

Se quedo detenido al darse cuenta de lo que le ocurrió, Michael se acoplo deteniéndose sobre un ventanal. Entonces Furiad se giro lentamente mirando al agente novato que le había dado en el peor lugar posible.

-¿Acabas de darme en donde yo me se? -pregunto enfurismado.

-¿Pasa algo si digo que si? -pregunto irónicamente.

Aquello hizo enfurecer a Furiad, miro al otro lado de la carretera y observo que venía un camión en dirección adonde estaba el agente novato, al verlo tuvo una idea, lanzo una de sus plumas. La pluma salió volando y acabo impactando contra una de las ruedas del camión, aquello hizo descontrolar al vehículo y la carga que tenía atrás se puso en forma horizontal, se arrastro por toda la carretera e iba directo hacía Alex.

-Lannon, ¡cuidado con el camión que se te viene encima! -aviso Michael a lo alto.

-¿Que camión? -pregunto Alex sin comprender a que se refería.

Entonces apareció el camión y las ruedas aplastaron a Michael mientras le pasaron por encima, el camión siguió arrastrandose y este acabo aplastado sobre el asfalto.

-Ya lo he visto -afirmo irónicamente Alex.

Furiad río malévolamente al ver como cayo, entonces siguió subiendo.

Un grupo de personas se agruparon para ayudar al pobre viejo que había sido aplastado, lo ayudaron a levantarse y este se puso algo quisquilloso.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien -afirmo el viejo mientras sostenía un plátano como pistola.

Se alejo del lugar y siguió moviendose hasta quedar unos metros mas adelante donde estaba situado ahora el arcángel, disparo con su pistola camuflada como un plátano y varias balas salieron disparadas como ráfagas. Furiad empezo a saltar por todo el edificio a medida que iba esquivando las balas que impactaban sobre los ventanales.

Michael ya no sabía que hacer, intento de concentrarse lo suficiente en disparar pero estaba que no paraba de recibir las sacudidas por los saltos del otro.

Al final Furiad se detuvo y decidió meterse en el edificio, miro al ventanal donde estaba y observo a un grupo de gente observando perplejos al extraño individuo pegado a la pared.

-¿Pero que es eso? -pregunto una mujer.

Entonces Furiad enderezo sus alas hacía atrás, las coloco sobre el ventanal y empezo a rajar el cristal a medida que hacía una circunferencia de unos 180ºgrados.

Alex intento de seguir disparando pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se quedo indeciso al ver lo que se proponía hacer el arcángel ahora, inmediatamente se dirigió al edificio dispuesto a seguirle el rastro desde ahí.

Casi lo tenía hecho pero entonces recibió un disparo por detrás en la nuca, se giro y observo que todavía teniendo sosteniendo al arcángel.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas? -pregunto sarcásticamente Michael.

Esbozo Furiad una expresión de refunfuñez y dijo:

-¿Es que no hay nada que te destruya? -pregunto rabiosamente Furiad al ver que no se largaba.

Mientras, Alex recorrió todo el centro del edificio hasta dirigirse al ascensor donde supuestamente daba lugar al piso donde iba a entrar Furiad. Se monto en el y empezo a subir, se cerro la puerta.

Furiad termino de hacer su circulo y entonces lo golpeo con su puño, fue tan fuerte que varios trozos de cristal salieron disparados, luego entro tirandose encima de uno de los oficinistas, el hombre queda aplastado mientras Furiad intento de levantarse, todavía seguía teniendo el gancho en el ala, tironeo de el y se llevo consigo a Michael.

Michael cayo justo encima del mismo oficinista, luego se quito el gancho de su ala y siguió corriendo dirigiendose al ascensor mas cercano.

El hombre se quedo medio consciente pero entonces se le aclaro la vista y observo el pedazo de mujer que tenía delante.

-Hola -saludo con tono presumido.

-Ay por dios -dijo el avatar de Michael, luego agarro su pistola camuflada con secador y salto de un brinco dispuesto a seguir a Furiad.

-Apartad de mi camino mortales -grito Furiad mientras se abría paso rompiendo todos los cristales con sus afiladas alas, hizo todo el recorrido hasta que encontró un ascensor.

Michael recorrió todo el lugar de los destrozos hasta encontrarse directamente con el arcángel, estaba detenido sobre las puertas del ascensor, enderezo sus alas como antes y se puso a abrir la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Aprovecho y disparo, la bala salió expulsada pero de nuevo golpeo el casco de Furiad haciendo la bala rebotar, Furiad se dio cuenta y se giro mostrando una expresión de fastidio.

Michael siguió disparando pero Furiad se defendió doblando sus alas para formar un escudo, todas las balas salieron desperdigadas por todas partes. Siguió disparando hasta que entonces se quedo sin balas, siguió apretando pero no había forma.

-¿Te has quedado sin balas arcángel? Porque yo tengo todavía un montón -exclamo y entonces volvió a lanzar una de sus afiladas plumas.

Michael la esquivo y la pluma salió volando como un disco, miro hacía el frente y no vino venir que le lanzo otra, la golpeo en el tórax y le hizo salir volando.

Esbozo Furiad una risa malévola al ver que le dio, enderezo sus alas de vuelta y termino de abrir la puerta, salió al hueco del ascensor y corto varios de las cables para impedir que subiese.

Alex siguió subiendo hasta que entonces el ascensor se detuvo de una pequeña sacudida.

-¿Pero que? -se pregunto extrañado.

No tenía ni idea de lo que paso, así que se puso a abrir la escotilla que había arriba, la quito y observo que mas arriba estaba el arcángel volando a lo lejos.

El arcángel lo vio y entonces se puso a decir:

-¿Que pasa novato? ¿Te has quedado colgando de un hilo? -cuestiono incrédulamente, luego se puso a volar dirigiendose al ascensor que había mas abajo.

Alex observo el ultimo cable que sostenía al ascensor, pensó en romperlo pero no tenía nada, entonces se acordo de que todavía tenía su vieja pistola, la cogío de su guantera en el cinturón, le quito el seguro y entonces disparo al cable, inmediatamente se puso a subir descontroladamente.

Tanto Alex como Furiad se dieron una mirada severa al ver que se venían venir el uno contra el otro.

Furiad impacto contra el ascensor y este siguió subiendo sin parar. El arcángel intento de coger al agente pero el hueco era demasiado pequeño como para que entrase, Alex le siguió disparando pero con ambas armas para probar de que cual le hacía mas daño.

-¿Crees que eso puede detenerme? -pregunto cuestionando Furiad.

-No, pero eso si -señalo y entonces Furiad observo que el ascensor estaba subiendo y se iba a dirigir al techo, como continuase así iba a impactarse de bruces y saldría todo volando.

Furiad esbozo una mirada severa al ver lo que se proponía.

Michael pudo recuperarse por fin del severo golpe, se dirigió al hueco del ascensor, observo que venía a toda prisa y ahí estaba el legionario rebelde.

-Ahí voy -dijo y entonces se tiro encima justo cuando paso delante.

Cayo encima de Furiad y se movió a un lado, intento de dispararle pero a la velocidad que iban le costaba moverse con dificultad.

-¿Sabéis que?, creo que ya es hora de que veías las estrellas -cuestiono irónicamente y entonces cogío con mucha fuerza el ascensor con sus alas, lo hizo subir con mas velocidad que antes.

Ambos empezaron a gritar de euforia al sentir la enorme presión a la que iban. Siguió subiendo el ascensor hasta que entonces acabo golpeandose contra el techo.

En el exterior, el ascensor salió expulsado llevandose el suelo de hormigón consigo, salto como un resorte y luego cayo de bruces sobre otro extremo del tejado.

Furiad aterrizo en el borde de la vereda, observo como quedo el ascensor con el agente dentro y entonces dijo:

-¿Espero que os haya gustado el viaje?, porque esta es mi parada -dijo incrédulamente y riendo de forma malévola, luego se tiro al vacío.

Alex empezo a retirar todos los escombros que habían alrededor de la puerta, quedo completamente destruido y echando chispas por los cables. Lo quito todo a patadas y fue andando para buscar a Michael que supuestamente estaba arriba.

-Michael -le llamo.

Miro a ambos lados y no había rastro de el.

-Novato, una ayudita por aquí -se oyó insistiendo Michael.

Alex siguió la voz y observo que estaba colgando del borde de la vereda en el otro lado, lo cogío de ambas manos y lo ayudo a sacarlo de aquí.

-¿Has visto donde esta Furiad? -pregunto Michael acordándose del legionario.

Lo miro a ambas partes y entonces se fijo con lamento donde estaba.

-Ahí -señalo y observo que estaba abajo recorriendo de nuevo las calles y llevandose todo por delante con sus afiladas alas.

Termino de sacarlo y continuaron observando como se les iba el encautador.

-¿Tenemos algo de lo que preocuparnos? -pregunto Michael suponiendo que de esto iban a sacar algo malo.

Asintió Michael y entonces reconoció el gran problema que tenían ahora.

-Me temo que si -reconoció afirmativamente.

Ambos se llevaron un disgusto, hoy no tenían un buen dia.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	11. 11·Asuntos catolicos

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 11: ASUNTOS CATOLICOS

Michael y Alex volvieron al cuartel del RIPD pero poniendo una cara de disgusto por haber fracasado totalmente en la misión, salieron de la misión y ya estaban discutiendo como siempre.

-En serio, te lo digo yo, no lo hemos contenido para nada, no se que es a lo que te refieres con contenerlo pero eso no ha sido nada de eso -cuestiono Alex todas sus opiniones al respecto.

-Contenerlo significaba impedir que saliese al exterior para que provocase el caos -razono Michael para que entendiese a que era a lo que se refería.

-Pues no lo hemos contenido -recrimino Alex una ultima vez.

Ambos avanzaron por toda la sala y observaron que la mayoría del personal del cuartel, tanto los legionarios como los oficinistas estaban atentos mirando en el televisor de pantalla plana que había colocado arriba en un extremo del techo, estaban dando las noticias y ahí hablaban acerca del suceso que hubo con el arcángel que se encontraron.

-La policía todavía esta buscando a este extraño sujeto que ha provocado grandes daños a la ciudad, aún se esta especulando que es pero todavía no sabemos si es un ser humano o no -dijo una mujer que estaba mostrando las imágenes de lo sucedido en Vega.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver que ya se llamo la atención de lo sucedido.

-Oh no -dijo alarmado Michael.

-¿Esto era de lo que me habías dicho que teníamos que preocuparnos? -pregunto Alex suponiendo que ahí era cuando todo se desmoronaba para ellos.

-Si -afirmo Michael con lamentación.

Luego mostraron otra grabación en la que se podía ver a Furiad rondando y destruyendo coches, luego se detuvo la grabación mostrando una perspectiva del legionario.

-Aún no sabemos si este sujeto es un ser humano o no, pero al ver esas enormes alas nos hacemos pensar, existen de verdad los ángeles -cuestiono la mujer reportera.

-¡No! -reprocharon todos alarmados al ver que perdieron la tapadera.

Michael se quedo desilusionado con la idea, en cambió Alex no lo comprendía todavía.

-¿Que pasa? Nunca antes la gente ha visto a un muerto -cuestiono Alex ese hecho.

-La ultima vez que la humanidad vio a uno de nosotros casi cundió tanto el pánico que creyeron que esto acabaría como la broma de La guerra de los Mundos -contesto Michael.

-No jodas -espeto sorprendido Alex.

-Así es, y este ya es el segundo incidente en toda la historia -espeto disgustadamente.

Entonces uno de los legionarios se giro, era Oscar y este se acabo fijando en los dos agentes que la liaron ahí abajo.

-Enhorabuena capullos, por vuestra culpa casi nos descubren -reprocho cabreado Oscar.

-Lo siento Oscar, pero no pudimos hacer otra cosa, ese legionario era Furiad -perdono Michael y luego espeto la severa verdad sobre el asunto.

-Pues haberlo contenido entonces -sugirió reprochando irónicamente.

-Te lo dije -recrimino sarcásticamente Michael.

Esbozo Alex una expresión de refunfuñez por ese asunto.

En ese momento apareció Rebecca con una mirada de disgusto.

-En serio chicos, ¿pero que es lo que habéis hecho? ¿Sabéis cuanto nos costo arreglar el asunto de hace dos mil años, me parece algo susodicho tener que pasar por esto otra vez -reprocho cuestionando Rebecca enfurruñada por ellos en el asunto.

-Lo siento Rebecca, pero igualmente no pudimos hacer nada, era Furiad, lleva vivo todo este tiempo, y ahora lo hemos encontrado de vuelta -aclaro Michael.

-Y tenemos cierta información acerca de quien esta recolectando ese oro -añadió Alex.

Rebecca asintió y decidió ponerse muy seria con ellos.

-Igualmente, eso no arreglara las cosas, el daño que habéis hecho aquí es demasiado grande, ahora están los demás cuarteles presumiendo de que ellos no cometen errores, por dios, que panda de capullos que son -añadió Rebecca sintiéndose horriblemente ofendida.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver esa estupefacta reacción.

Resoplo asintiendo Rebecca, se saco las gafas y miro fijamente a los dos.

-Lamento deciros esto, pero, vais a tener que pasaros por asuntos católicos -confeso con disgusto.

-Oh no, asuntos católicos -reprocho Michael no queriendo pasar por eso otra vez.

-¿No es el departamento que se encargara de controlar las consecuencias de los agentes? -cuestiono Alex suponiendo que se trataba de ese mismo.

-Exacto, y como la habéis liado ahora vais a tener que pasar a jurisdicción, seguidme chicos, espero que no tengan ganas de quitaros de encima de esto -aclaro Rebecca y entonces los acompaño a ambos para llevarles a asuntos católicos.

Ambos esbozaron sumas de quejas de fastidio mientras seguían a Rebecca a través de un pasillo por el que no habían pasado antes, ahí había el menor numero de gente pero si había televisores por todos los extremos, ahí se mostraba aún la imagen de Furiad saliendo por las noticias.

Siguieron avanzando por todo el corredor solitario hasta llegar un compartimento que tenía una puerta que resultaba ser de lo mas futurista.

Rebecca pulso un botón y entonces se abrió la puerta, ambos pasaron y se mostró una sala circular y llena de estanterías con cajas fuertes cerradas, era como si fuese la oficina de correos del banco. Alex no paraba de fijarse en toda la sala intentando de buscar a todo el personal.

-¿Donde esta todo el mundo? -pregunto Alex confundido.

-Ahí -señalo Michael.

Alex se enderezo y observo que había un enorme fondo sin techo, alrededor habían varios tubos que llegaban hasta donde apenas podía verse.

-¿Hasta donde llega eso? -pregunto cuestionando Alex.

-Hasta mas arriba, al completo cielo, los de asuntos católicos son demasiado estirados como para presentarse personalmente, siempre están ahí metidos en esas oficinas de Dios secretas -reprocho cuestionando Michael ese hecho.

Entonces Rebecca avanzo y se junto delante de un tubo dorado con una obertura lo suficiente grande como para sacar un cubo de ahí, accionó una enorme palanca y se oyó un crujido mecánico.

-Haber Rebecca, queremos saber a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, los bolas ocho se están reagrupando en la ciudad, no sabemos que están haciendo pero tiene que ver con ese oro, creo que se trata de una de esas armas para deteriorar el equilibrio, así que como ningúno de esos tipejos me diga que clase de arma es, entonces deberíamos de ponernos un cierto grado de preocupación -razono Michael para que entendiese que a pesar de lo mal que habían hecho, todavía quedaba el asunto de cual era el motivo por el cual los muertos estaban negociando con oro.

Esbozo Rebecca una mirada de satisfacción y entonces se quedo pensando. De pronto se oyó un sonido que venía de mas arriba.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza y observaron que venía bajando algo a través de los tubos, siguió bajando hasta que entonces cayo el recipiente con el mensaje, era un recipiente circular de oro, Rebecca lo cogío y abrió la tapa.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañado Alex.

-Ese es el mensaje que entregan los de asuntos católicos, ahí ponen toda la informacíon sobre los sucesos cometidos y ahí deterioran el futuro de algúnos -confeso Michael.

-Ah -comprendió Alex.

Rebecca extrajo el mensaje y ahí se mostró que resulto ser un enorme papel de unos 500 metros de longitud, tan largo que acababa cayendo por las escalera y por poco tocaba los pies de Michael.

Se puso a leerlo hasta llego a la cuenta de lo que se trataba.

-Oh -dijo sorprendida al ver que era.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Michael al ver su reacción.

-Al parecer lo que estáis buscando no se trata de ningún arma corriente -corroboro al leer el formulario.

-Ah no -cuestiono Alex sorprendido.

-No, al parecer esos trozos de oro provienen de una antigua herramienta que se uso en la época del renacimiento -añadió.

-¿De la época del renacimiento? ¿Quieres decir de la misma época de DaVinci? -cuestiono Alex creyendo que ese hecho no podía ser verdadero.

-Así es, al parecer en los primeros comienzos cristiandales de Italia, un grupo de monjes aliados con los legionarios crearon una herramienta para poder ubicar la existencia de los muertos para así sabes si los difuntos familiares se encontraba en algúna parte queriendo buscar su perdón, pero cuando los legionarios negaron aceptar esa oferta, decidieron encerrar la herramienta en una antigua capilla para que nunca mas la pudiesen encontrar, pero unos mas tarde los bolas ocho la encontraron y provocaron una enorme guerra para apoderarse de esa herramienta y convertirla en un arma, como sabían que no tendrían opción de ponersa a salvo e impedir que la utilizasen, decidieron dividirla en un grupo de trozos y esparcirlos por todo el mundo para que nunca los encontrasen -corroboro Rebecca leyendo el manuscrito.

-Pero al final la encontraron -exclamo Michael.

Entonces Alex tuvo una incógnita que nunca antes había pensado.

-Pues claro, ahora lo entiendo, por eso estaba en los almacenes, debieron de transportar los trozos para luego ir uno por uno y así montarla de nuevo -aclaro Alex deduciendo lógicamente.

-Ay esta la cosa, los bolas ocho nunca se detendrán por nada en el mundo con tal de salirse con la suya -exclamo sarcásticamente Rebecca.

Ambos carraspearon dandose cuenta del severo problema.

-¿Y que es lo que hace esa herramienta? Pregunto Michael queriendo saber cual era su propósito.

-Al parecer la crearon para poder sacar a los muertos de su descanso en paz y así aclarar ciertos asuntos pendientes con sus familiares, pero cuando se dieron de que aquello podría desestabilizar el limbo decidieron no utilizarlo. ¿Te acuerdas de ese túnel por el cual pasaste?

-Si -afirmo Alex.

-Pues imaginate si se rompe, una vez que se rompe el lazo que hay entre la vida y la muerte todos los muertos que hayan arriba caerán a la superficie y se acabara el mundo de los vivos -aclaro Rebecca dando a entender el verdadero propósito que tenían ahora los bolas ochos.

-Así que por eso necesitan los trozos, saben que esa cosa les dará la libertad en la tierra -se quedo cuestionando Michael todo el asunto.

-¿Hay algúna forma de pararlo? -pregunto Alex suponiendo que se podría destruir de nuevo.

-Bueno -doblo el formulario y leyó la siguiente parte-. La única forma para que funcioné esa maquina es poniendo la cruz central que va en el medio, pero la peor parte de todos es para que la maquina tengo suficiente potencia es utilizar la sangre de un mortal.

-¿La sangre mortal? ¿Necesitan matar a un ser humano vivo? -cuestiono Alex.

-Así es, la maquina es un transferidor viceversa, necesitan la esencia de un mortal para cambiar la balanza, una vez que la maquina detecta la sangre cambiara el estado del limbo y se llevara consigo a todos los muertos -corroboro Rebecca mientras continuaba fijándose en el formulario.

-Dios mío, pues entonces tenemos que buscar todos los trozos, lo primordial sería buscar el trozo mas grande, pero donde estaría semejante pedazo de oro -se quedo pensando Michael.

Entonces Alex tuvo una incógnita, algo que ya había sucedido antes.

-Lo que le dio antes el encautador a William, seguro que lo que había dentro del maletín tenía que ser el trozo de grande -corroboro deduciendo Alex.

-Pues claro, William es el que se esta encargando de todo, si vamos directos a su casa, seguramente le quitaremos todo el oro antes de que se ocupen los demás -espeto lógicamente Michael.

En ese momento se oyó que otro recipiente caía a través de los tubos, cayo y apareció uno nuevo, Rebecca lo cogío, lo abrió y se puso a leerlo.

-¿Que dicen ahora? -pregunto Michael al ver ese formulario.

Rebecca se puso a leerlo y entonces se puso a explicarlo en voz alta:

-Al parecer los agentes Michael y Alex Lannon serán retirados del caso por cuestiones de inseguridad en la superficie -confirmo Rebecca.

-¿Como? -preguntaron indignados y sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

-Los actos que han cometido en las ultimas horas han producido grandes daños y si continúan con esto producirán mas daños del que se ha hecho -añadió.

Ambos se quedaron resignados y mosqueados con eso.

-Joder -reprocho Alex indignado.

-Por eso mismo el agente legionario Michael tendrá un cargo de cien años de eternidad en el cuerpo mientras que el agente Alex Lannon será suspendido.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír eso, pero el mas sorprendido de todos fue Alex.

-¿Suspendido? -cuestiono.

-Así es, serás suspendido de tu cargo y serás llevado al inframundo donde vivirás durante un tiempo con las almas caídas hasta que llegara el momento en el que acabes convertido en un bola ocho -corroboro Rebecca dando la severa noticia.

Alex no se lo podía creer, después de todo el trabajo que había hecho, ahora le pedían renunciar y encima que lo iban a enviar abajo, para convertirse en otro monstruo mas.

-Voy a convertirme en un bola ocho, no no no, yo no voy a permitir eso, en todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí no he parado de haceros caso, he cumplido vuestras expectativas y todo para que, para que me echéis abajo, por favor -reprocho Alex indignado ante la noticia, luego se giro dispuesto a irse.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Michael al ver que se largaba.

-Si al menos me voy a ir al infierno, al menos desea estar con la única persona que me ha apreciado en mucho tiempo -aclaro y entonces la puerta se cerro.

Michael supo entender que era lo que se proponía.

-Le has dado mucha presión a ese chico, sabes que el nunca te hará caso de la misma forma que aprendiste -opino recriminando Rebecca.

-Lo se, pero me parece que yo he aprendido mucho mas de el que el de mi -cuestiono sinceramente y entonces se puso a buscarlo.

Rebecca asintió, estaba claro que a pesar del destino que tenían ambos ahora era algo muy nefasto, supo darse cuenta de que era el mejor equipo que había visto en mucho tiempo, espero de que al menos hiciesen lo correcto, porque sino tendrían un fatal destino.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	12. 12·Una situacíon peliaguda

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 12: UNA SITUACÍON PELIAGUDA

Claire Riesen andaba corriendo por el centro deportivo del colegio estudiantil de Vega, hacía footing para despejar su cabeza de todas las cosas que le ocurrían, habían pasado unos tres días desde que Alex murió, aunque para ella era como una eternidad.

Siguió corriendo hasta que paro un momento para descansar, suspiro mientras se balanceaba la cabeza, luego cogío la cantimplora purpura atada a su pantalón impermeable, la cogío y luego se sirvió del agua que había dentro, suspiro del gusto que tenía.

-Claire -se oyó que alguien la llamaba.

Rápidamente se giro para comprobar de que resultaba ser el viejo tailandés que se había metido en el funeral de Alex.

-¿Que hace usted aquí? -pregunto Claire extrañada al ver a aquel hombre.

Entonces el viejo tailandés alzo la mano y empezo a avanzar.

-No se me acerque -insistió Claire intentando de salir corriendo pero algo le impedía moverse, era como si estuviese sintiendo la misma sensación que estaba con Alex, como si le hablase a ella.

Alex siguió avanzando a medida que intentaba de mantener con calma a Claire, sabía que ella le miraba de una forma diferente, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que verla una vez mas.

Claire se quedo estancada, no sabía si aquel hombre la quería hacer daño o no, pero por algo le decía que aquel hombre le resultaba muy familiar. Tenía el móvil en su mano dispuesto a llamar a la policía o a William, pero a medida que el hombre seguía avanzando, seguía sintiendo esa misma sensación de que estaba delante de Alex, por algúna razón era como si fuese el.

-No tengas miedo, no he venido a hacerte daño -pidió Alex, estaba ya mas cerca de ella de lo que podía creer.

-No se que es lo que quieres, pero si piensas que tengo dinero no lo tengo encima, si quieres hacerme daño que sepas que mi antiguo novio era policía y me enseño bastantes cosas, así que no te acerques porque puedo hacerte daño -insistió Claire para que entendiese el viejo lo que iba a pasar si pretendía hacer algo con ella, estaba tan preocupada que empezo a sollozar de nervios.

Al final el viejo tailandés se le acerco, se puso delante mirando con lascivia pero sus ojos parecían expresar otra cosa, era como si estuviese sufriendo.

-No tengas miedo -dijo Alex, entonces le cogío de las manos y se las levanto.

Claire alzo la mirada y miro como aquel viejo la miraba, pero no como si fuese una mala persona, sino mas bien como alguien preocupado, como si la conociese y sintiese algo de malestar, no tenía ni idea de que pasaba con el, pero por algúna razón, era como si fuese Alex.

Intento de tocarle el pelo, pero entonces Claire reaccionó y se marcho corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

Alex se quedo ahí, sin saber que hacer, se sentía tan solo y tan preocupado por Claire que no podía dejar de pensar en como lo estaría pasando.

Se dio la vuelta decidiendo volver, en ese mismo momento se fijo en las gradas que ahí estaba Michael sentado de una forma incrédula.

-¿Te has desahogado ya Alex? -pregunto Michael irónicamente.

-Callate, ¿a que has venido? -reprocho y luego pregunto suponiendo porque había venido.

-Para hacerte entender que no tienes porque ir por este camino, te estas dejando llevar por tus impulsos de arrepentimiento -aclaro Michael.

-Mis impulsos y yo estamos mas que bien -recrimino Alex.

-No no no -rectifico Michael y entonces se levanto dispuesto a hablar directamente con el-. No digo que tengas que sentirte sin mostrar la mas mínima preocupación. Simplemente, tienes que pensar en el bien en el que le estarás haciendo a ella.

-¿Y que bien le sienta saber que estoy muerto cuando estoy justo delante de ella? -cuestiono.

-No, no le sienta bien, pero lo que si le sienta saber, es saber el hombre fuiste antes, eso es algo que ella nunca se olvidara, pero también tienes que dejar eso atrás, tienes que dejar ella sea libre. ¿Porque piensas que existe el cuerpo del RIPD? Para proteger a gente como ella y a hacer que descanse en paz, tienes que dejar que tenga su propia vida, ya tuvo su oportunidad contigo, ahora es hora de que la haga de nuevo, sino se seguiría arrepintiendo el resto de su vida, y tu también -le explicó Michael para que entendiese la diferencia entre abandonarla y dejarla marchar.

Carraspeo Alex reafirmándolo, lo comprendía a pesar de lo duro que era.

-Lo comprendo, pero no se si seguiré superando esto -añadió lamentandose.

-Todos hemos pasado por esto, no eres el único que piensa que ha dejado algo atrás -concluyo.

En ese momento Alex pudo comprender algo razonable en Michael, le miro fijamente y le dijo:

-¿Que te ocurrió Michael para que te volvieses así? -pregunto queriendo conocer exactamente toda la verdad, ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía sus dudas al respecto.

Asintió Michael acordándose de los viejos tiempos.

-Simplemente me abandone a mi mismo, creía estar salvando a la gente de su propia fe, pero en realidad solamente les estaba acumulando el odio hacía mi. Llevo mas de mil años acordándome de ese dia, y ese seguirá siendo mi gran error -comento lamentandose Michael.

Reconoció Alex lo mal que lo estaba pasando Michael, se seguía lamentandose a pesar de que jamas arreglaría ese error.

-¿Que paso después con Gabriel? -pregunto acordándose de su compañero.

-Cuando vio que dejo que gente como yo matase a gente inocente y padre no hizo nada para impedirlo, se desterró a si solo para poder crear su propia sociedad que justificase a los que eran demasiado creyentes para seguir creyendo en un hombre que deja que sus propios hijos sufran. No se donde estará, escondido en algúna parte de este mundo, no se si lo encontrare algún dia, hace mas de quinientos años que no he salido de esta ciudad -confeso.

-¿Llevas mas de quinientos años metido aquí en Vega? -pregunto Michael queriendo aclarar eso.

-Así es, una vez que estas metido en el cuartel no puedes desplazarte por otro lugar, tienes una obligación, y esa obligación es para siempre -contesto Michael dando a entender que no existía el hecho ese que hacían los policías de desplazarse para resolver otros casos.

Suspiro sorprendido Alex, en ese momento se quedo pensando acerca de que haría que lo iban a suspender, quería seguir con el caso pero ahora como lo hacía si no le daban su consentimiento.

-Dime Michael, ¿si estuvieses al borde de una depresión?, ¿adonde irías para desahogarte? -pregunto queriendo saber que sugerencias tenía el.

-Bueno, conozco un lugar cerca del puerta donde siempre me reúno para poder aclararme la cabeza, creo que es lo mejor para ambos que nos reunamos allí -sugirió y entonces bajo de las gradas, se junto delante de Alex y entonces marcharon directos a ese lugar.

EL PUERTO INTERNACÍONAL DE VEGA

Quedaron en un extremo cercano al puerto donde se podía contemplar la ciudad y los barcos cargueros que venían de los demás países. Michael estaba sentado en una silla plegable mientras disfrutaba girando de la manivela de una caja de música, la giraba sin parar mientras disfrutaba de la música agradable que estaba sonando.

Michael estaba al otro extremo junto con otra silla plegable, estaba tan deprimido consigo mismo que lo mejor que podía hacer era pensar en todas las dudas que tenía.

-¿Te reúnes aquí todos los días? -pregunto Alex.

-Normalmente cuando me enfrento a ciertos bolas ocho que me hacen recordar a mis peores momentos, la mayoría de todos ellos siempre me producen algo un poco nervioso, no sabes lo que es estar enfrentándote a personas a las que considerabas como amigos -aclaro Michael.

-¿Muchos bolas ochos fueron legionarios? -cuestiono Alex.

-Así es, si un bola ocho muere al cabo de unos cientos de años acabo volviendo, es casi lo mismo que paso antes con Furiad, seguro que acabo muerto en aquella explosión y acabo cayendo al inframundo, y ahora esta libre -añadió.

-Pues dímelo a mi, mi propio compañero me ha matado y ni siquiera puedo vengarme -dijo expresamente Alex con referencia a lo que paso con William.

Michael pudo notar esa lamentación desdicha que había en Alex, aún no lo había superado.

-¿Cuanto hace que conoces a William? -pregunto suponiendo.

-Pues casi desde que íbamos al instituto, siempre que planeábamos algo lo hacíamos siempre como un equipo, nunca había nada que nos perdiéramos, excepto en la operación en la que un barco descarrilo contra el puerto y todo el combustible exploto, creía que había muerto aquel dia, pero entonces de la nada apareció saliendo de los escombros sin ningún tipo de herida -aclaro Alex y sin darse cuenta acabo confesando una cierta verdad cuestionable.

Michael reaccionó y hizo parar su caja de música.

-¿Dices que hubo una explosión y el estaba dentro? -pregunto queriendo verificar ese hecho.

-Así es, nunca entendí como lo hizo -aclaro Alex y entonces se dio cuenta de la tremenda verdad.

-Por eso mismo es un bola ocho, jamas sobrevivió a la explosión -dijo eufóricamente Michael al reconocer la verdad, ahora ambos lo entendían.

-Dios mío como he podido estar tan ciego -se dijo lamentandose Alex, se froto las manos sobre la cabeza creyendo que era un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta, luego se levanto de un tirón y se dirigió al mar para despejarse la cabeza.

-No podías haberlo sabido Alex, de la misma que hace unos días no existía el RIPD -le aclaro expresamente Michael.

-Pero es que igualmente, desde que aquel dia he estado con el durante unos cinco años y nunca no he notad nada, ni siquiera he notado que a medida que se acercase pudiese provocarle ese aura -cuestiono Alex ese hecho, como era un bola ocho, debía de desprender el aura putrefactora.

-Quizás utilizo una diadema bloqueadora -sugirió Michael.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Es un artefacto místico que se utiliza para bloquear el aura que desprenden, hace años que los cogimos a todos pero siempre puede quedar uno, debe de ser que no pudiese quitárselo en ningún momento, ¿sabes que puede ser? -aclaro y luego pregunto por verificar.

Entonces Alex se puso a pensar, la única cosa que siempre tenía encima era aquel reloj sumergible que se compro en las vacaciones a Tahití, pero eso no podía ser, entonces pensó que a lo mejor podía tratarse de su pulsera de Cristobal Colon que se había comprado en España.

-¿Puede ser su pulsera de Cristobal Colon?

-Puede ser, siempre que sea algo que este disfrazado para no llamar la atención -corroboro.

Entonces ahora ambos sabían como había muerto y lo que ocultaba, pero todavía faltaba saber como encontrar el resto del oro.

-Tenemos que cogerle antes de que sea tarde -sugirió Alex.

-¿Como? ¿Estas suspendido? No puedes hacer nada -recrimino cuestionando Michael.

-Si que puedo -negó Alex-. Me da igual si me van a desterrar o no, yo no pienso quedarme aquí para cuando los muertos se hagan con el planeta.

Dijo y entonces se propuso volver a casa para capturar a William antes de que haga algo.

-Espera Alex, si lo haces entonces te tacharan -reprocho Michael queriendo impedir que hiciese otra vez una tontería.

-Me da igual. Por dios Michael, ¿hay algúna cosa que hayas hecho en tu vida y que no sea seguir las normas?, ¿te vas a pasar toda tu vida obedeciendo solo para dejar que te pudras? -reprocho Alex queriendo saber si Michael estaba dispuesto a algo o no.

-La ultima vez que tome el error de desobedecer a alguien acabaron matándome -añadió.

-Exacto, pero fue porque no tomaste la decisión mas sensata, pero ahora puedes hacer lo correcto, ayudame a detener a William y a lo mejor verán los demás que mereces vivir ahí arriba -le aclaro Alex para que entendiese que a pesar de todo lo que había obedecido, eso era algo que jamas iba a cambiar.

Carraspeo pensativo Michael y entonces se enderezo mirándole fijamente.

-¿Que es lo que propones? -pregunto queriendo saber lo que se proponía.

-Lo que estoy diciendo, es que pasemos de las normas y vayamos por nuestra cuenta, que seamos como unos auténticos polis que resuelven ellos mismos sus propios casos cuando todos pasan de el, ¿estas dispuesto a eso si o no? -indago expresamente Alex.

Entonces Michael se puso a pensárselo pero una manera que parecía como si estuviese haciendo caso omiso a lo que el decía.

Alex pudo mirar esa cara de incredulidad que ponía Michael, estaba claro que no lo iba a hacer.

-Pues sabe que te digo, pudrete tu solo, yo no voy a dejar que me suspendan -reprocho Alex negando su ayuda y entonces se decidió irse por su propia cuenta dejando solo a Michael.

Esbozo una expresión de refunfuño y entonces se levanto dispuesto a seguirle.

-Lannon por favor -recrimino Michael.

Lo siguió hasta salir del puerto y quedar en medio de la carretera.

-Alex no te impidiendo que lo hagas, simplemente que tengas en cuenta lo que puede suceder si vas así por este camino sin tener ni idea de lo que te enfrentas -aclaro Michael.

-Si se a lo que me enfrento, me estoy enfrentado a William, el mejor compañero que he tenido en toda mi vida y que ha resultado ser un fraude, quiero salvar a Claire de estar en medio, quiero salvar a toda gente siendo poli o no, quiero todavía saber que tengo algo de bondad dentro todavía -espeto Alex recriminando todos los asuntos para dar lugar a una cierta cuestión considerable.

Michael pudo comprender las ansias que tenía por hacer lo correcto, pero había algo que desconocía.

-Ven aquí -le pidió.

-¿Para que? -recrimino el.

-Solo ven aquí, venga -insistió.

Entonces Alex se junto delante de el mostrando una faceta de agobio y lamentación.

-Alex, entiendo que quieras hacer lo correcto, pero yo antes también quise hacer lo correcto, y mira tu por donde acabe muerto y me colgaron en un crucifijo -comento expresamente.

-Si esa parte ya me la contaste -recordó Alex.

-Hubo algo mas después de eso -aviso.

-¿Que mas? -pregunto sintiendo que iba a dar una severa sorpresa.

-Una semana después de estar ahí colgado, una paloma se poso encima de mi calavera, y la utilizo como un orinal, estuvo así durante varios horas -añadió Michael con disgusto.

-Oh -dijo Alex sorprendido por eso.

-Por eso mismo te quería decir esto, si intentas hacer algo de esto, acabaras colgado y con una paloma haciéndote pis encima, como odio a esa paloma -aclaro Michael dando a entender lo que quería decir aunque resultaba algo bastante grotesco.

Pudo comprender Alex cual era su miedo, y la verdad es que era algo muy disgustoso, pero había todavía una parte que aún no quería entender.

-Mira Michael, entiendo tu miedo y tu sufrimiento, pero ya no estamos en la edad media ni nada de ese estilo, estamos en una época donde se pueden dar oportunidades, así que mientras nosotros hagamos, todos estos se salvaran, somos los únicos que podemos detenerlo, yo lo empezo robando aquellos trozos de oro, y luego ambos lo empezamos siguiendo las pistas, así que damos lo mejor que hemos dado en nuestra vida, o nos quedamos aquí para ver el fin del mundo -le contó Alex para que comprendiese la sutileza de estar ahora en el siglo XXI.

-Así que lo que propones, es que olvidemos de estar viviendo del pasado, y hagamoslo como lo haría la gente de ahora -cuestiono Michael suponiendo que estaba refiriendose a eso mismo.

-Pues si -reafirmo expresamente.

Michael se lo quedo pensando un segundo y entonces acabo diciendo:

-De acuerdo -acepto.

-Así me gusta -dijo ilusionado y entonces marcharon directamente a cumplir con la misión.

-Debemos de ser los peores agentes del RIPD que hayan podido evitar el desastre -opino Alex.

-Ah no lo creo, creo que existían unos dos como nosotros -añadió Michael.

-¿Así quienes? -pregunto interesado.

-Bueno, creo que se llamaban Nick Walker y Roy Pulsifer, un duo bastante difícil en comparación con nosotros, creo que están trabajando en Boston.

-Anda, pues a lo mejor podemos visitarles después de que hayamos resuelto esto -sugirió.

-Ah, no lo creo -negó sarcásticamente.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE VEGA

William Whele estaba sentado en un rincón de una cafetería esperando una visita, en ese mismo instante apareció un hombre de aspecto medio obeso, de unos treinta años, con barba, y llevaba puesta una camiseta del equipo de hockey de Vega.

-Has tardado mas de la cuenta -cuestiono William.

-Es que están todos los agentes demasiado ocupados como para seguirme -comento y empezo a reirse de forma malévola.

Esbozo William una mirada sarcástica y entonces dijo:

-¿Lo has traído? -pregunto.

-Así es, dijo y entonces saco de su pantalón un aparato dorado con forma de ojiva.

William lo cogío y se lo metió secretamente en su chaqueta.

-¿Lo has traído tu también? -pregunto el.

-Así es, los tengo a los dos, pero me parece que es mejor que tu tengas uno, por si nos cogen -indago expresamente y entonces saco del otro lado de su chaqueta un aparato plateado con forma esférica y con algúnos componentes por la parte plana.

El hombre lo agarro y se puso a mirarlo detenidamente.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido y empezo a reír de una manera absurda.

-No te preocupes, pronto mañana tendremos el completo control, avisa a los otros de que se movilicen, la ultima fase de nuestra plan esta a apunto de finalizar. Ya solo queda que los estupidos agentes del RIPD nos detengan creyendo que nos han derrotado -corroboro William.

-El mundo por fin será nuestro -opino.

-Así es, ya es hora de que el mundo se entere de que los muertos son los que mandan -opino severamente y entonces ambos empezaron a reír de malévola sabiendo que su diabólico plan para acabar con el mundo estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

Aquellas risas que hacían, resonaban con eco por todo el local, eran lo bastante malvados como para reirse así.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	13. 13·William Whele

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 13: WILLIAM WHELE

Paso la noche y el sol amaneció en toda Vega.

William que había pasado toda la noche descansando en casa de Claire como un agradecimiento por haberla ayudado anteriormente, se despertó somnoliento, se dirigió al salón y ahí abrió la nevera, saco una jarra de leche y empece a beberse un trago enorme sin parar. Luego paro y le salió apenas un eructo, luego la volvió a meter dentro.

En ese momento empezo a sonar el teléfono, lo cogío y atendió.

-Diga -llamo.

-Hola William, te he despertado -se oyó la voz de Claire.

-No, la verdad es que ya estaba despierto, ¿que quieres? -pregunto.

-Veras, debes de estar pensando que soy una escéptica y una loca pero, no se lo que pasa pero ayer me sucedió una cosa rara mientras estaba asiendo mi sesión de footing a la noche -confeso Claire.

-¿Que ocurrió? -pregunto teniendo preocupación por ella.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese viejo vagabundo chino, o coreano que se metió en el funeral de Alex?

-Si, me acuerdo de ese tío, le dio una buena paliza para quitartelo de encima.

-Pues resulta que se me apareció ayer de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera vez, y no se lo que paso pero, estaba comportandose como si fuese Alex -explicó detalladamente.

Frunció el ceño William al estar suponiendo lo que mas le preocupaba.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, no me hizo nada malo, solamente se me quedo hablando, pero, era como si fuese el, como si fuese Alex, no se que es lo que me pasa, pero sigo sintiendo que es el, como si ese viejo tuviese una parte de Alex y me quisiese decir algo -confeso Claire teniendo dudas sobre ese asunto.

Carraspeo suponiendo de que se trataba todo eso.

-Mira Claire, ¿sabes que te digo? Que te alejes de ese hombre cuanto antes, he detenido a una gran cantidad de personas como esas, y créeme, es mejor que estés alejada de ese hombre cuanto antes -acordo William estrictamente.

-De acuerdo, si en algún momento vuelve a encontrarse conmigo te llamare primero a ti -indico Claire sabiamente.

-Perfecto, y por cierto Claire, creo que es mejor no sigas pensando en eso sobre Alex, en serio se cuanto le extrañas pero seguir pensando en el como si volviese solo harán que empeoren las cosas -añadió William para que entendiese la conclusión del asunto.

-Lo se, pero sigo sintiéndome mal por el -comprendió Claire a pesar de todo lo malo.

-Yo también me siento mal por el, el era mi amigo y se le ocurriese algo a el seguramente me lo habría perdonado sin dudarlo -espeto William.

-Vale, creo que puedo superarlo -acepto Claire frustada.

-Bien, así esta mejor, no te preocupes, podemos hablar de esto, ¿vas a salir o...?

-Bueno, ahora mismo iba a volver a casa, hay unas cosas que me olvidado ahí.

-De acuerdo, pues también podríamos tomar un café y charlar acerca de este asunto, creo que ambos nos merecemos este descanso -sugirió William.

-Me parece bien, intentare de volver a casa cuanto antes -acepto.

-Yo te espero aquí, todavía tengo unas cuantas cosas que resolver, después nos vemos -acordo William y entonces corto la comunicación.

En ese momento empezo a pensar acerca de lo que ella dijo, empezó a suponer que Alex no se había muerto completamente, si era verdad que aquel viejo se había presentado, es que entonces no era un viejo, ahí tenía bastante claro lo que sucedía.

En ese momento oyó algo afuera, se dirigió a la ventana mas próxima que tenía y vio a un sospechoso coche negro aparcando justo delante de la casa, en ese momento empezo a sospechar de que se trataban de agentes de RIPD, le habían descubierto, si entonces habían venido a capturarle, entonces tenía que poner en marcha su plan.

Se dirigió al salón y ahí saco una maleta plateada que había debajo del compartimento del reproductor de DVD, pulso las teclas que había en el borde inferior, era el código para poder abrirlo, se abrió y se mostró a un objeto plateado reluciente colocado sobre una base con la misma forma que el objeto, al lado había otra base, pero no había el objeto, era el mismo artilugio que le había dado a su compañero anoche para que se preparase.

El coche aparco cerca de la vereda y entonces ambos agentes salieron, se dirigieron al capo trasero del coche y Michael lo abrió.

-¿Como lo vamos a hacer? -pregunto Alex queriendo saber como iban a actuar para detenerle.

-Tu ocupate de buscar los trozos, yo me ocupare de darle una visita de parte de la señora Banks -indico Michael mientras sacaba su escopeta.

En ese momento Alex tuvo una cierta incógnita sobre ese asunto.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso vas a ligar con el? -pregunto recriminadamente.

Saco del todo la escopeta y lo miro con una mirada inexpresiva y retórica.

-No, pero al menos no se quedara metido en sus asuntos durante un rato -exclamo y entonces cerro el capo.

Ambos marcharon directamente hacía la casa pero procurandose de que William no sospechase demasiado de que venían a buscarle.

-Intentemos de hacerlo rápido antes de que se lleve los trozos -indico Alex.

-Yo que tu me preocuparía mas de que no se saque la pulsera -indago Michael.

-¿Y eso?

-Si se saca la pulsera se expulsara todo el hedor que a estado metido dentro todo este tiempo, todo la putrefacción de encima será soltada destruyendo todo lo que haya a su alrededor -corroboro.

-¿Como cuando abres una lata de gaseosa que ha estado agitada mucho tiempo? -cuestiono como sugerencia.

-Exacto -afirmo y entonces empezo a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al portal de la entrada.

Alex por su parte se empezo a movilizar por el otro lado, dio la vuelta mientras Michael se encargaba de distraer a William.

Se junto delante de la puerta y llamo al timbre, en ese momento William abrió la puerta.

-Hola -dijo saludando William de forma presumida.

-¿Disculpe pero usted es el señor Whele? -pregunto Michael en su avatar.

-Así es, ¿que desea? -pregunto poniendose en un tono seductor.

-Vera, nos han llamado de el departamento de sanidad y nos han informado de que esta casa puede tener una enorme plaga, así que podría echar un vistazo para asegurarme de que todo esta en orden -explicó la mujer.

-De acuerdo, pero se lo aseguro, esto mas limpio que el agua -dejo pasar William y entonces Michael se quedo mirando de un lado a otro.

En ese momento observo en la punta de la esquina que ahí estaba Alex vigilando. Michael le guiño para que actuase ya mismo, el ya estaba en lo suyo.

Entonces Alex se fue discretamente a la cocina y empezo a revisar todos los muebles, abrió las lacenas para poder fijarse en si había algún trozo mas, abrió las estanterías y no encontró nada mas que botes de especias.

Michael se dirigió al salón y ahí se puso a mirar como si estuviese fijando en buscar algo.

-Digame señorita, ¿que es lo que han dicho acerca de una plaga? -pregunto William queriendo corroborar eso a pesar de estar encantado teniendo a la mujer ahí.

-Pues, me han dicho de que se han oído ruidos por los techos, por las paredes, es tan fuerte que hasta los vecinos lo oyen, ¿se hace una idea? -corroboro la mujer.

-Pues... no se como describir eso -opino dudando William.

Alex abrió la nevera y tampoco vio nada, luego se dirigió a los otros estantes y no vio nada.

-Vamos -dijo refunfuñando Alex al ver que no hallaba nada.

Luego giraron en la siguiente esquina y ahí se puso a mirar el salón principal.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque piensan los vecinos que aquí hay bichos? ¿No puede ser otra cosa? -pregunto William.

-No se, a lo mejor aquí la gente es muy escéptica -opino disimuladamente Michael.

Alex se dirigió a los cajones que había debajo y los abrió descontroladamente, se puso a mirar por detrás y no veía nada, no encontró nada ahí y se puso a mirar en otro lugar. En ese mismo momento se percato de una cosa, volvió a fijarse en el ultimo cajón y ahí observo que había cuatro piezas de oro.

-Oh si -dijo ilusionado Alex al ver que encontró algo, cogío ambos trozos y los saco para ver como eran. Eran cuatro estacas de oro de un metro de ancho, no eran los mismos trozos de oro de siempre pero al menos eran parte de la maquina y eso era algo.

Siguieron fijándose por todas las habitaciones hasta que entonces William se percato de algo.

-¿Sabe que es lo mas raro de todo esto? -pregunto el.

-¿El que? -pregunto la mujer dirigiendose hacía el.

Ambos se quedaron mirando como dandose una mirada de que algo iba mal y estaban ocultando demasiado. William empezo a sospechar de que le había descubierto y estaba dispuesto a escapar. Se preparo para coger su arma al mas mínimo movimiento.

-Que no le he servido algo para beber -corroboro William.

-Oh, no se preocupe, de todas formas dentro de un rato seguro que me acabo yendo -recrimino Michael.

-No en serio, si no lo hago entonces no seré un hombre educado, no le parece -cuestiono William sinceramente y entonces se fue a la cocina a prepararle el café.

Michael refunfuño, estaba claro que le había descubierto y se proponía hacer otra cosa, se dispuso a seguirle para ver lo que estaba planeando.

William se metió en la cocina y se dirigió a la cafetera que había en un rincón de la lacena, la prendió y empezo a salir el vapor de estar quemando los grumos de café de la maquina, abrió uno de los cajones de arriba y saco una taza, la puso debajo y espero a que se calentase la cafetera.

En ese momento oyó un crujido que venía detrás suyo. Sonrío incrédulamente porque ya suponía quien le estaba apuntando detrás. Se giro y observo que tenía alguien delante apuntandole con una escopeta, Alex lo estaba apuntando y mostrando una mirada muy firme.

-Será mejor que apagues eso -insistió Alex con tono serio.

William pulso un botón y entonces se apago la maquina.

-Vaya, es increíble, nunca te di Alex porque acabasen enrolándote con el RIPD, y encima el aspecto que tienes, por dios, de donde has salido tu, de la guerra del Vietnam -comento escrupulosamente al ver que se trataba de Alex a pesar de que lo veía como un viejo tailandés.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Will, ya me has quitado mas que suficiente -espeto seriamente Alex dispuesto a dispararle si era necesario.

-Seguro, umh, a mi me parece que te falta, no se, tu tacañería -opino incrédulamente.

Entonces Alex saco el seguro y se dispuso a dispararle porque ya se estaba hartando de el.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas Alex, todavía le necesitamos -insistió Michael apareciendo delante de la entrada y apuntando con su arma.

-Vaya, ¿tu debes de ser su nuevo compañero?, ¿no? Se ve tan elegante -preguntó cuestionando William al ver que resulto ser la mujer del departamento de sanidad.

-Cuidadito con esa bocaza que tienes -recrimino Michael.

Entonces suspiro amargadamente William, los miro a ambos y dijo:

-¿Seguramente habréis venido a por el transferidos viceversa no? -pregunto suponiendo.

-Así es, ¿donde están las piezas? -afirmo y luego pregunto.

-No las tengo, las acabo de regalar a gente de mi misma clase -confeso William.

-Eh -carraspeo disgustadamente Michael.

-Yo he encontrado estas cuatro, no se donde esta el que le dio Furiad -corroboro Alex.

-¿Donde esta el resto del oro? -pregunto insistiendo Michael.

-Pues para eso vais a tener que llevarme a comisaría -sugirió incrédulamente William.

-No no no, de eso ni hablar, sabemos que esta aquí, utilizaste el oro de Furiad para esconderlo aquí de nosotros, ¿así que donde esta? -recrimino Michael sabiendo que no lo iba a contar.

-Pues para averiguarlo tendréis que matarme -exclamo.

Ambos refunfuñaron al ver que no iban a conseguir por las buenas admitir donde tenía el oro.

-Muy bien, pues no me dejas otra -espeto seriamente Michael y entonces saco de su chaqueta las tarjetas-. Es miércoles noche de ceniza...

-Podemos saltarnos esa parte por favor -recrimino Alex hartandose de esa técnica.

-Oh si por favor no me gustaría tratar con esta parte -suplico irónicamente.

-Cuidadito con esa boca Will, un paso mas y te disparo a tu pulsera para ver como eres en realidad -reprocho Alex dispuesto a dispararle.

-¿Quieres ver mi pulsera? -pregunto William exclamativamente.

-No, no lo hagas, una vez que te la hayas quitado se expulsara todo el hedor y no querremos ver como todo esto se nos cae a pedazos -insistió Michael impidiendo que lo hiciese.

-Quieres mi pulsera, pues bueno -se dispuso a quitársela de todas formas.

-¡No! -trato de impedírselo pero fue demasiado tarde.

William se la quito de un tirón y luego la tiro, se oyó un ruido y entonces una extraña humedad empezo a extenderse por detrás suyo y luego se expandió por toda la casa destruyéndolo todo a su paso, toda la putrefacción que tenía se evaporo humedeciendo toda la estructura de la casa, todos los decorados se cayeron convirtiendose en polvo, mientras que el resto de la estructura empezo a fracturarse haciendo que se partiese por la mitad, toda la casa quedo partida y por afuera se pudo ver como se partío por la mitad y algúnas partes del techo cayeron abajo hasta aplastado el coche.

Ambos intentaron de mantener el equilibrio al ver que todos se les caía abajo, se partío tanto el techo que se pudo ver salir un reflejo de sol como si estuviesen al aire. Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como todo aquel hedor le salió de encima, aquello no era normal.

-¿Como puede haber tanto hedor? -se pregunto a si mismo Michael.

-No te esperabas esto -cuestiono Alex irónicamente.

-Normalmente todo el hedor se expande pero humedeciendo todo alrededor, en vez de eso todo esto se ha partido como si hubiese estado mas de mil pudriendose -aclaro Michael sorprendido por ese suceso tan inverosímil y entonces se dirigió hacía William-. Tu no eres un bola ocho.

-No, no lo soy, soy mas bien lo que llamaríamos un bola nueve.

-¿Como es posible que seas un bola nueve? Te pasaste todos estos años conmigo, en ningún pudiste haberte ido al infierno -cuestiono Alex queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Tuve un destino mucho mayor que el de los demás -confeso expresamente.

Ambos carraspearon al darse cuenta de que estaban tratando con algo mucho mayor.

-Se acabo maldito demonio, ¿donde esta el oro? -recrimino Michael queriendo averiguar eso de una vez por todas.

En ese mismo momento la puerta de la caldera se rompió mostrando que había algo dentro.

-Ahí -indico William.

Entonces Michael se dirigió a coger los trozos mientras Alex lo vigilaba de cerca.

-¿Pero como has hecho para esconder esto aquí sin que Claire se de cuenta? -pregunto Alex queriendo entender de como ella se dio cuenta.

-Claire es una mujer muy ocupada -exclamo irónicamente.

Comprendió eso Alex, entonces oyó los gemidos de Michael y se fijo que estaba sacando como podía el trozo de oro enorme.

-Coño, ahora entiendo cuando te habías quejado de que pesaba demasiado, para esto vamos a necesitar una grúa -exclamo Michael mostrando la enorme cruz de oro que pesaba como unas cien toneladas.

William miro a la mujer que el veía y entonces dijo:

-No se si te haces una idea, pero tener ese avatar así, hace que me ponga a cien -dijo presumidamente.

¡Ehh! -refunfuño Michael al ver que ya estaba con lo mismo de siempre.

Después de eso sacaron a William de ahí detenido y con todas las pruebas metidas en un saco, fueron rápidamente hacía el coche porque ya venían venir a los bomberos, ambos dedujeron que era por la casa destruída, metieron a William al asiento trasero del coche y luego ambos marcharon discretamente antes de llamar demasiado la atención.

Fueron directamente a volver al cuartel para avisar a Rebecca de que tenían los trozos.

-Ey oye, por cierto, ¿como haces para trabajar con este tío que no cumpla sus promesas? -se asomo William y luego pregunto dirigiendose hacía Michael.

-Y tu porque no cierras la boca de vez en cuando William -reprocho Alex harto de el.

-Oh vamos, que sucede compañero, que ha pasado con los buenos tiempos, éramos como un equipo, derrotamos el imperio de unos cuantos contrabandistas, sobretodo el dia en que aquel almacén exploto, que gran dia fue ese -indago expresamente William.

-Ah si es verdad, me acuerdo de eso, pensé que habías muerto, o no espera, lo hiciste -recrimino Alex contradiciendo aquella cuestión.

-¿Como hiciste para convertirte en un bola nueve? -pregunto Michael queriendo entender eso.

-Veras, cuando el almacén exploto me quede tieso sin entender lo que sucedió, hasta que entonces un extraño hombre alado se me presento y me dijo que había sido elegido para no se de un plan para exterminar a la humanidad -explicó detalladamente William dando una idea de lo que ocurrió.

-Gabriel.

-Exactamente, este tal Gabriel vio algo en mi, algo que el necesitaba, al parecer quería buscar alguien que tuviese la suficiente moralidad como para entender que los muertos eran los superiores, me encanto tanto esa idea, que al final me decidí unirme a el, y desde entonces he seguido sus pasos.

-¿Donde esta? ¿Donde se encuentra? -pregunto recriminando Michael.

-La verdad es que no lo se, hace tiempo que no le veo, no se si es que se jubilo o esta esperando el momento para cuando los muertos caigan del cielo -corroboro William y entonces dio una risotada inverosímil y burlona.

Refunfuño Michael dandose cuenta de que jamas encontraría a Gabriel.

-Bueno, lo ultimo que supe de el, era que cuidase de esto -entonces saco William de su chaqueta el trasto plateado. Alex lo cogío y se lo quedo mirando.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Alex.

-No lo se, me parece que un trasto inútil -opino incrédulamente y luego volvió a reirse de aquella forma pero esta vez dando mas carcajadas.

Ambos refunfuñaron al ver lo desquiciado que estaba.

-Guárdalo, será mejor que lo archivemos como prueba -pidió Michael.

-Si -acepto y entonces la guardo en el saco.

-Esperemos a llegar para resolver todo esto -indico expresamente el arcángel.

-Yo también lo estoy esperando -exclamo incrédulamente de nuevo.

-¡Ah! -ambos refunfuñaron al ver que no se callaba de ningúna forma.

Siguieron conduciendo hasta meterse por la autovía y ahí volvieron directos al cuartel. Sin saberlo, Furiad los estaba observando esperando el momento, sabía que ahora como iban a llevar a William, se produciría el motín que todos estaban esperando.

Esbozo una sonrisa malévola al ver que todo iba según lo planeado.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	14. 14·El motin

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 14: EL MOTIN

DE VUELTA EN EL CUARTEL

Alex y Michael salieron del ascensor trayendo a William esposando mientras ponía una malévola sonrisa de ironía, lo condujeron y ahí entonces dijo:

-Vaya, es increíble volver a ver tu antiguo Alex -comento William ahora viendo el autentico rostro de Alex que tenía siempre.

-Espera, puede vernos tal y como somos -cuestiono Alex ese hecho.

-Así es, una vez que estas dentro del cuartel todos los avatares se desactivan -aclaro Michael.

-Creo que tu me gustabas mas antes ahí abajo -comento irónicamente William al ver el autentico rostro del legionario arcángel.

-Cierra la boca -reprocho Alex.

Avanzaron por toda la sala y ahí entonces se les apareció Rebecca con una cara de disgusto.

-¿Se puede saber que habéis hecho? Por vuestra culpa hay una casa de mortal que esta putrefacta-pregunto Rebecca reprochando quejándose.

-Lo siento Becca pero hemos hecho lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio, detener al proveedor jefe y llevar el resto del oro -contradijo Alex.

-Puede pedir una denuncia, creo que estos tíos se han pasado un poco de la raya -pidió incrédulamente William y entonces Alex le hizo callar de un golpe de codo.

-¿Y este quien es? -pregunto contradictoriamente Rebecca.

-Es un bola nueve, hizo un trato con Gabriel -confeso Michael.

-En serio, bueno igualmente, ya no podemos tener mas que suficiente -reafirmo quejosamente Rebecca con agobio.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Alex.

-Hemos detenido a una gran cantidad de bolas ocho que habían merodeando por las calles, todos ellos tenían una parte del transferidor -corroboro Rebecca señalando que había un grupo de muertos sentados esperando a disposición judicial, uno estaba vestido como jugador de hockey, otro era un punk musculoso con la mandíbula para afuera y al lado tenía otra punk pero con el ojo abierto y mostrandose una lucecita rojo como si fuese el impacto de una bala y algúnos mas que ya estaban bastante deformados como para no mostrar su repugnancia.

-¿Donde los habéis encontrado? -pregunto Michael.

-Al parecer estaban todos la mayoría yendo de un lado para otro como perros enjaulados, se metieron por doquier y al final los detuvimos a todos sin utilizar nada de la fuerza bruta -corroboro Rebecca dando a entender que fue demasiado fácil capturarlos.

-No se resistieron ni nada -cuestiono Michael.

-No, que va, se portaron todos horriblemente amables -corroboro incrédulamente.

-A mi me da que se han detenido apropósito -cuestiono dudosamente Alex.

-Puede ser, pero por ahora tenemos suficiente con los trozos que tenemos, todavía hay algúnos trozos pero pueden estar por toda la ciudad, mientras ellos no nos digan donde están, entonces estamos listos para que se venga la guerra -indago suponiendo Rebecca de lo que estaban planeando.

-¿Son amigos tuyos? -pregunto Alex dirigiendose a William.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso piensas que me he puesto en contacto con ellos a través de Facebook -cuestiono incrédulamente William.

Refunfuño Alex al ver como de tonto se hacía William.

-Ponte este con los demás, y ten cuidado, es muy peligroso y es arrogante -insistió Alex y entonces Rebecca lo llevo con los demás bolas ocho que habían esperando sus condiciones.

-Yo me ocupare de entregar las pruebas, también pienso mirar a ver si están todas las demás piezas importantes, mientras estén todas entonces el transferidor no servirá de nada -propuso Michael.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedare aquí a charlar con estos -sugirió Alex y entonces el arcángel se fue por su propio camino.

Alex se dio la vuelta y miro hacía William que estaba sentado como si nada delante de los muertos que no paraban de quejarse de todos los agentes que se les acercaban.

Frunció el ceño, empezaba a sospechar de que William se tramaba algo gordo.

Michael paso al departamento de pruebas y entonces apareció el segundo encargado mientras la supervisora principal estaba al otro lado revisando los archivos.

-Quiero declarar estas cosas -pidió Michael apoyando el pesado trozo de oro.

-De acuerdo, ¿quiero que lo meta en otra caja o en una misma? -pregunto el encargado.

-Metalo en una misma, estas cosas son casi lo mismo -corroboro Michael.

Entonces el encargado accionó la palanca y se empezo a oír un sonido mecánico.

-¡Entrega par el baúl 22086! -ordeno el encargado y entonces la puerta de atrás se abrió y empezaron a salir los demás baúles.

Alex se junto delante de William y este lo miro con cara desdicha.

-Dime Will, ¿que has estado haciendo este tiempo con Claire? -pregunto susodichamente Alex queriendo averiguar lo que había estado haciendo William.

-¿Y eso importa para algo? -pregunto contradictoriamente.

-Y si -reprocho Alex queriendo que soltase ya lo que sabía.

-Bueno, no he hecho gran cosa, solamente he estado reuniéndome con ella unos cuantos días, hemos salido a hablar acerca de tu muerte y todo lo demás, no te tienes porque pensar mal de ello -contesto William dando una idea de que apenas había estado charlando con ella.

Frunció el ceño Alex porque sospechaba demasiado de el.

El encargado llevo el trozo de oro enorme junto con los demás y entonces cerro el baúl, luego bajo la palanca y los baúles empezaron a moverse hacía el otro lado.

-También tengo para estos mas -entonces entrego Michael los demás trozos y el extraño aparato plateado que había cogído de William.

El encargado miro los trozos y entonces se quedo mirando fijamente el aparto plateado.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto el encargado.

-Esperaba que alguien aquí me lo dijese -opino Michael.

Entonces la supervisora principal se acerco y observo el aparato que estaba sujetando.

-Ey un momento, yo he visto otro trozo como este antes -confeso la supervisora.

-¿Donde? -pregunto Michael.

-Lo recogimos de uno de los muertos que vinieron, ahí esta el otro -corroboro la supervisora y entonces mostró que había otro pedazo idéntico a ese encima de una cesta de aluminio junto con algúnas otras cosas-. Ponlo, luego averiguaremos mas tarde de que se trata.

Entonces el encargado llevo el aparto y lo dejo junto con la otra mitad, volvió a hablar con el arcángel y sin darse cuenta ambos trozos empezaron a salirse chispas como de electricidad estática.

-Ahora contéstame a esto. ¿Donde están los demás trozos? -pregunto Alex queriendo averiguar ahora donde estaban los restos del transferidor.

-No lo se, seguramente en algúna tienda de souvenirs del barrio -opino incrédulamente William y entonces los demás muertos empezaron a reirse a carcajadas por ese comentario.

-Callaos vosotros, que esto es entre el y yo -reprocho Alex haciendo callar a los muertos.

-Maldito arrogante de poli -dijo reprochando el muerto vestido de punk.

Volvió a dirigirse hacía William pero mirándole con una seria mirada.

-¿Donde están los restos del transferidor? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Seguramente se lo estarán vendiendo a algún camello bola ocho que haya por ahí, no tienes ni idea de como va el negocio de los transferidores, hoy están que caen como bolas de granizo del cielo -volvió a comentar de forma incrédula pero con dando una ironía acerca de lo que hacía la maquina.

Refunfuño Alex al ver que no estaba consiguiendo nada, se fue a un lado y entonces se quedo pensando deductivamente intentando de entender la situación, se froto la boca y luego le dio vueltas a todo el asunto en si, en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa, antes había dicho algo acerca de que iba a caer algo, rápidamente volvió con el y le dijo:

-¿Que quieres decir con eso de que hoy están que caen como bolas de granizo del cielo? -pregunto sin mas dilación.

-Disculpa -exclamo William.

El encargado paso las puntas de oro a una cesta de aluminio y las metió directamente en el baúl, luego lo cerro y bajo la palanca, inmediatamente los baúles empezaron a correrse hacía el otro lado.

-¿Eso era todo? -pregunto el encargado.

-Si eso es todo, igualmente, ¿por cierto se ha revisado que haya algún trozo mas? -pregunto Michael queriendo revisar que estaba todo por si acaso.

-Bueno, están los que trajeron los otros agentes -corroboro el encargado.

-¿Tiene algúna formulario de eso? -sospecho Michael.

-Pues claro -entonces marcho el encargado a buscar los formularios con las pruebas.

Michael empezo a sospechar que algo no iba bien, William había estado guardando los restos de oro y encima en algún improvisto, ¿porque era?

-Dijiste que hoy iba a caer algo, ¿quieres decir con eso de que hoy es el dia en que caerán los muertos? -pregunto expresamente Alex queriendo entender eso.

-Muertos, granizo, lluvia, siempre hay que cae -exclamo incrédulamente de nuevo.

Refunfuño Alex cansado de sus ironías.

-Escuchame William, me estas hartando, ¿dime exactamente donde están los demás restos del transferidor o sino...

-¿O sino que? -pregunto indagando William.

-O sino te meto toda la pimienta por donde te salga en ese cuerpo de fiambre que tienes -razono Alex poniendose severo.

El encargado le dio el formulario a Michael.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces se puso a mirarlo, había una lista de unas 19 pruebas, en todas ellas eran artefactos con formas redondas o medialunas pero había una que estaba fuera de lo común.

-¿Que es eso de una válvula de oro? -pregunto Michael.

-Bueno, es un artefacto que ha traído el muerto ese que se encontraba en el partido de hockey, al parecer estaba muy interesado en que obtuviéramos ese artefacto -corroboro el encargado.

-¿Dejo que lo detuviesen? -cuestiono Michael.

Sin darse cuenta, el artefacto plateado empezo a sobrecargarse y a sufrir una descarga con la otra mitad, empezaban a unirse.

-¿En serio me vas a meter la pimienta? -cuestiono William esa propuesta.

-Así es, y le mostrare a tus amigos de aquí cual es tu verdadero asqueroso y repugnante aparecíencia que tienes en realidad -corroboro estrictamente Alex.

Se quedo William pensando con sarcasmo.

-¿Dijo algúna de porque se dejo detener? -pregunto Michael teniendo una incógnita.

-Bueno no, se comporto como si fuese una persona normal, pero si dijo que tuviésemos un poco de cuidado por cuando trajesen la cruz central -confeso el encargado.

-Un momento, como es que sabía que íbamos a traer la cruz central -se quedo dudando Michael en ese asunto.

Entonces las dos mitades plateadas empezaron a levitar mientras una semiesfera de rayos cubrían los lados preparandose para unirse.

-Bueno no se, porque no mejor que lo metes tu mismo, así averiguas lo que sucede con tu aparecíencia, sabías que hay cosas que hasta los propios muertos desconocen, hacen que el tiempo para uno sea mas lento de lo normal -comento sarcásticamente William enderezandose cómodamente sobre su asiento.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto Alex sin comprender lo que dijo, entonces empezo a tener una incógnita, se acordo de aquello que le sucedió cuando había muerto, el tiempo para el se le había parado, pero porque preguntaba eso William.

Miro a los demás y estaban todos riéndose de forma malévola, como si hubiese descubierto la susodicha verdad sobre el asunto.

-Como sabía que la iban a traer a menos que ya lo tenían todo preparado para poder traerlo todo aquí -entonces llego a la cuenta Michael de lo que pretendían, todo resulto ser como un caballo de troya, los habían conducido para atacarlos desde dentro.

-Será mejor que te des prisa Alex -aviso William de forma severa.

Entonces Alex empezo a tener ese mal presentimiento de que todo estaba apunto de venirse abajo, empezo a pensar en que se refería, pero entonces tuvo la idea de algo estaba apunto de ocurrir. Rápidamente se fue hacía la otra esquina mirando hacía Michael y dijo exponencialmente:

-¡Michael! -grito Alex desde el otro lado.

El arcángel oyó el grito eufórico y miro la cara de preocupación de Lannon, estaba como si estuviese apunto de venir un peligro inminente. Entonces se giro y observo que los dos artefactos plateados estaban flotando y funcionaban, se estaban uniendo.

Rápidamente ambos sacaron sus armas dispuestos a dispararle al artefacto, pero en ese momento el artefacto se unió formandose una esfera, en cuanto se unió salió disparada una energía que se expandió por toda la sala dejando petrificados a todos los agentes del RIPD.

Tanto Lannon como Michael quedaron petrificados alzando sus armas.

-Ya era hora -dijo aplaudiendo severamente William al ver que consiguió lo que pretendía.

-¡Si! -gritaron de jubilo los bolas ocho que habían reunidos por toda la sala.

-Vamos muchachos, hoy es el dia del espectáculo -apuro William y entonces todo el grupo de bolas ocho marcho directamente al departamento de pruebas.

La muerta punk se metió delante y aparto a un lado al encargado.

-Quita de encima -lo tiro de un empujón y entonces accionó la palanca de mando.

Se oyó un sonido mecánico y entonces empezaron a salir todo un conjunto de baúles, uno de los muertos de aspecto hippie se puso delante de los baúles y los quito de un tirón, dentro habían un grupo de armas.

-Tened aquí -le entrego las armas a cada uno de los muertos.

Todos agarraron una respectiva arma y entonces volvieron a accionar la palanca de mando, salieron otro grupo de baúles y de ahí la mayoría de todos los muertos musculosos arrancaron las tapas y empezaron a sacar todas los trozos de oro que habían dentro. Sacaron la cruz central, la válvula principal, un mediano anillo, las secciones redondas y curvadas y las estacas.

-Vayamonos chicos, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos -insistió William y entonces marcho con la cruz principal.

-¿Porque no podemos quedarnos aquí y darles una dosis de su propia medicina? -pregunto insistiendo la bola ocho punk.

-No, acordad de lo que hemos estado hablando, hemos venido a llevarnos el oro, acordaos bien de porque nunca funcíonan bien las cosas -reprocho William hacíendoles acordar de que era lo que habían venido a hacer.

-De acuerdo -reprocharon todos están de acuerdo.

Entonces todos los muertos marcharon directamente a la salida.

Michael a pesar de estar petrificado, podía moverse lo suficiente como para poder mover el dedo y apuntar hacía la esfera, pero era iba tan lento que marchaba demasiado.

Fueron todos yendo por la salida principal, William entonces se encontró con Alex que estaba petrificado y con el arma al aire.

-Lo siento Alex, podríamos haber sido buenos compañeros en el infierno a pesar de todo, esperemos que esto no le afecte demasiado a Claire -comento incrédulamente William y luego se marcho riendo malévolamente.

Alex pudo oír eso y no pudo evitar que no podía dejar que se saliese con la suya, intento de moverse pero iba tan lento que apenas podía llegar a tiempo como para dar la vuelta y dispararle.

Michael lo tenía en el punto de mira y dio con todas sus fuerzas de apretar el gatillo.

William y los demás entraron en la puerta de salida y entonces Alex empezo a moverse lentamente lo suficiente como para girarse y apuntar hacía William.

Un movimiento mas y entonces disparo y la bala salió volando e impacto contra la esfera destruyéndola en varios pedazos, la energía que desprendió hizo que todo volviese a la normalidad. Alex pudo disparar pero entonces la puerta se cerro y con destiempo la bala no impacto contra nadie. Suspiro aliviado al ver que pudo moverse pero se lamento por perder a William.

Rebecca se dirigió hacía todo el personal y empezo a decir:

-¿Están todos bien? -pregunto dirigiendose a todo el cuartel.

Reprocharon todos sintiéndose con nauseas por haber pasado por ese extraño suceso.

-¡Se ha llevado los trozos del transferidor! -aviso Michael.

-Oh mierda, dad la alarma esto en una emergencia de alto grado -ordeno Rebecca y entonces empezo a sonar la alarma, una desprendiendo una luz roja que cubrió todo el área.

Entonces todo los legionarios se pusieron a coger las armas al ver que se había iniciado un motín. Michael se dirigió hacía Lannon poniendo una mirada severa de resentimiento.

-Michael, ¿que ha sido esa cosa? -pregunto Alex.

-Eso era una bomba anti-juicio, como una granada que sirve para paralizar a todos los bolas ocho, solo que esta vez la han alterado para que solamente paralice a todos los muertos normales -aclaro Michael dando a entender que otra vez estaban los muertos jugando con armas perdidas.

-Joder, ¿y que vamos a hacer ahora? Van a usar la maquina hoy -pregunto Alex queriendo saber que acción iban a tomar ahora que estaban en medio de una guerra.

-Lo mismo que tu dijiste, pasar de las normas -sugirió Michael sin mas dilación.

-Ah, eso esta bien -exclamo Alex y entonces ambos marcharon hacía la salida.

-Venga muchachos, que nos espera una horda de muertos en las calles -apuro Michael a los demás legionarios que venían con ellos.

Entonces ambos marcharon hacía el ascensor pero entonces algo les detuvo.

-¿Vosotros dos adonde vais? -pregunto Rebecca.

-A luchar -admitió Michael.

-Pero estáis suspendidos -razono Rebecca hacíendoles acordar de lo que pasaba con ellos.

-Eso da igual Becca, el mundo se acaba y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos pararle, ambos empezamos esto, y nosotros lo terminaremos -recrimino Michael hacíendole entender que a pesar de todo los errores que tuvieron, necesitaban ayudar ahí abajo.

Rebecca intento de hacerles razonar otra vez pero al ver como estaban las cosas, ya no había mas remedió que dejarles ir.

-Procuraremos volver tan muertos como siempre -prometió Alex y entonces ambos se metieron en el ascensor con los demás agentes, luego se cerraron las puertas.

Rebecca lo sabía, a pesar de lo tan mal que habían empezado, sabía bien el buen equipo que formaban.

-¿Porque serán todos los policías así de tercos? -se pregunto Rebecca.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	15. 15·El transferidor viceversa

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 15: EL TRANSFERIDOR VICEVERSA

EN EL EXTERIOR, EN LA TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES

La puerta secreta se abrió y ahí entonces empezaron a salir todo el grupo de muertos liderados por William, rieron todos mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Destruyeron el ventanal y todos salieron desparramandose sobre la acera mientras la gente salía corriendo. Algúnos de los bolas ocho empezaron a disparar sus armas por todas partes mientras destruían todo a su paso.

William saco su teléfono móvil y empezo a llamar, contesto y dijo:

-Furiad, lo tenemos, dile a los demás que se preparen -ordeno William.

-Entendido jefe -respondió Furiad-. ¿Pero y que pasa con el humano vivo?

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo preparado -espeto William.

-Perfecto -respondió y entonces William corto la comunicación.

Furiad colgó y entonces se dirigió hacía los demás muertos que estaban en la azotea de un edificio de cinco plantas como mucho.

-Atención muchachos, papa ha vuelto y tiene el transferidor -aviso eufórico el legionario.

Todos afirmaron ilusionados y alzando sus brazos en nombre de dar guerra

-Preparad la cubierta, vendrá de un momento -ordeno Furiad y entonces empezaron a recolectar los trozos de oro que ya tenían preparados, colocaron los trozos circulares para formar un circulo que servía de soporte, luego empezaron a poner varios bloques de oro como para formar una torre de bloques de hormigón, a medida que los ponían se veía como se desprendía una energía amarilla que salía de los bordes.

William se dirigió hacía uno de sus hombres y entonces le entrego una parte del transferidor.

-Encargate de llevar los restos, yo tengo una reunión pendiente -le entrego la válvula.

-De acuerdo -la cogío y se fue andando con mucha velocidad.

-Y vosotros, acordad la zona, no quiero que ningún agente se meta en nuestro camino -ordeno William a los demás bolas ocho que estaban armados por doquier.

-Será un placer -exclamo la muerta punk y cargo su escopeta.

En ese momento, aparecieron Alex y Michael y un par mas de legionarios, salieron rotundamente del ascensor y fueron directamente hacía la calle, salieron por el hueco y observaban a todos los muertos organizandose.

-¡William! -grito Alex al verle al fondo.

William se giro mostrando su perversa sonrisa.

-Detente antes de que te vuele lo que te queda de tus sesos -ordeno Alex apuntándole con el arma.

-En eso me parece que no estamos muy de acuerdo -dijo y entonces apareció el muerto punk cargado con una ametralladora giratoria atada a la espalda.

-Oh mierda -espeto Michael y entonces ambos se pusieron a cubrirse.

El muerto empezo a disparar y varias balas salieron volando sin control.

Se pusieron detrás de una verja que tenían delante, esperaron el momento para contraatacar pero sabían bien que si les daban con una de esas balas, se les terminaría su juicio.

Entonces William al ver que todos estaban bastante ocupados decidió marcharse con los demás, un grupo como de seis se monto en un camión de deposito de combustible y marcharon todos girando a la esquina.

Alex observo disgustado al ver que William se le escapo de nuevo.

-William se ha escapado -aviso Alex mientras disparaba a los muertos.

-Tenemos asuntos mas importantes ahora, lo demás vendrá luego -aclaro Michael mientras disparaba a los bolas ocho que había al fondo.

Alex asintió disgustadamente, estaba claro que como siguiesen así, el mundo se iba a acabar en menos que nada, sobretodo si quedaba algo de Claire.

CON CLAIRE

Claire termino las maletas como para poder marcharse a casa cuando entonces sonó el timbre de afuera, abrió la puerta y vio a dos sujetos trajeados, uno era un hombre afroamericano y la otra era una mujer de aspecto latinoamericana.

-¿Disculpe es usted Claire Riesen? -pregunto la mujer.

-Si, ¿que quieren? -pregunto ella.

-Somos del departamento de protección de testigos, nos ha llamado el agente Whele diciéndonos de que usted podría estar en peligro -dijo y saco la placa la mujer para mostrar de quien era.

-¿En peligró de que? -pregunto ella consternada.

-No lo sabemos, pero el agente Whele nos ha avisado de que debemos mantenerla a salvo mientras se realice la investigación, intente de llevarse lo menos impensable posible -acordo el otro hombre.

-De.. acuerdo -acepto Claire y entonces volvió adentro para recoger las maletas.

Los dos agentes se miraron esbozando una risa irónica y entonces la mujer saco el teléfono.

-La tenemos señor -aviso la agente.

-Bien, tráiganla, nos encontraremos en la séptima avenida -acordo William.

-Entendido señor -afirmo la mujer y entonces corto, ambos se miraron esbozando una risa perversa.

MIENTRAS TANTO

El bola ocho todavía continuaba disparando balas a través de su ametralladora y no parecían acabarse, ambos agentes estaban buscando la forma de poder detener a aquellos monstruos sin recibir ningúna de las balas.

Al frente de la esquina, un bola ocho levanto su escopeta blaster y disparo una ráfaga hacía los agentes, uno de los legionarios recibió el disparo y se desintegro formandose una bola de energía que luego se desvaneció en un destello.

Tanto Alex como Michael se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedió.

-Por eso mismo te digo que tengas cuidado con la municíon -exclamo Michael hacíendole acordar un asunto que tuvieron anteriormente.

Recriminando Alex y entonces volvieron a sentir acorralados de vuelta, Alex levanto el arma y le disparo al muerto de antes, recibió el disparo en la cabeza y se desintegro en una bola de energía.

-¿Cuantas armas habían en esos baúles? -pregunto Alex queriendo saber como era que tenían todo ese arsenal.

-Algo de así de unas cien, y eso de todos los siglos -corroboro Michael.

-Oh genial -exclamo quejándose Alex.

Siguieron disparando hasta que entonces al muerto se le atoro la ametralladora.

-¿Pero que? -pregunto el muerto mientras tironeaba de la manija.

-Parece que se le ha trabado -opino Michael al ver lo que estaba haciendo el bola ocho.

Siguió tironeando el muerto hasta que entonces apareció la muerta punk.

-Déjame -insistió y entonces le cogío, ambos se cubrieron detrás de un coche.

Ambos vieron que estaban distraídos aquel par de muertos, esta era su oportunidad.

-A la cuenta de tres, marchamos directos hacía ellos -acordo Michael-. Una... dos...

Sin darse cuenta, arriba en el edificio de al lado había un muerto corriendo por el tejado, levanto su arma y apunto hacía los legionarios, disparo y una ráfaga enorme salió disparada del arma, el disparo impacto sobre el otro legionario hacíendolo desvanecer en una bola de energía.

Ambos se sorprendieron y rápidamente observaron que había un bola ocho con un arma y riendo malévolamente al ver que se cargo a un legionario.

Entonces ambos alzaron sus armas y dispararon un par de balas contra el muerto, recibió el disparo y se desintegro en otra bola de energía.

Ambos asintieron al ver que estaban en desventaja, los estaban superando en numero.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Alex al ver que ya no sabían que hacer estando rodeados.

Los otros dos muertos continuaban aún detrás del coche, la muerta punk estaba intentando de reparar la bujía del arma pero estaba el otro que no paraba de tocar, se lo recriminaba enseñándole el puño para que le dejase trabajar tranquila.

Michael asintió, sabía bien que atacar por sorpresa no iba a funcionar, ellos ahora tenían el factor sorpresa, se reclino hacía atrás y ambos se pusieron a recargar el arma, agarro otro cartucho y lo puso en el arma.

-Estos tíos se creen que pueden hacerse con todo, pero no, no saben con que se están metiendo, me he enfrentado como a cien muertos y nunca me he dado por rendirme, pero hoy no -dijo divagando Michael a medida que recordaba todas las hazañas que hizo hasta llegar aquí.

-Suena a que estas apunto de hacer una locura -opino Alex.

-Y si -dijo y entonces cerro el cartucho del arma-. Los muertos han elegido un mal dia para hacerse fuertes, es hora de enseñarles porque.

Ambos se levantaron y se dispusieron a hacer un enfrentamiento directos con los muertos, se pusieron delante de la carretera esperando a que saliesen los demás. Sacaron sus armas y esperaron a que viniesen a por ellos. Se tomaron su tiempo hasta concentrarse.

La muerta punk casi estaba terminando, quito los cartuchos de balas que estaban todos ardiendo y los coloco dentro del enorme cargador del arma.

-Ya esta -aviso y le paso el arma al otro.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa perversa y se pusieron a actuar de nuevo.

-Ahora -aviso Michael y entonces ambos dispararon, varias ráfagas de bala salieron disparadas e impactaron de lleno contra la cabeza de los muertos.

Les dieron y se desintegraron en una bola de energía que se esfumo como un destello.

Ambos asintieron al ver lo poco que les duro a acabar con ellos.

DE VUELTA CON CLAIRE

Claire estaba metida en el coche de los dos agentes, estaba intranquila y nerviosa porque no quería pensar que algo mas malo le podía estar sucediendo, ya tenía suficiente con que aquel viejo la estuviese siguiendo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que habían girado por la calle contraria de donde supuestamente tendrían que llevarla.

-Disculpen, ¿pero no vamos a comisaría? -pregunto Claire extrañada.

-Si, pero antes vamos a hacer una parada, en la próxima esta el agente Whele esperando para recogerla -corroboro el agente.

-¿Pero porque tiene que ser afuera?, ¿no puede ser dentro de la comisaría? -cuestiono ese asunto.

Ambos agente se miraron y entonces contestaron:

-Es mejor que no pregunte demasiado señorita Riesen, a veces las preguntas pueden ser muy peligrosas -indico severamente la otra agente.

Entonces Claire empezo a pensar que se había metido en cualquier lugar, ahora empezo a sospechar de todo, ya nada parecía estar seguro para ella.

MIENTRAS

Ambos terminaron de eliminar a los muertos pero todavía quedaba algúnos por ahí.

-Escucha -aviso Michael y entonces ambos se fijaron que se oían sonidos de pisadas enormes.

Levantaron la vista y observaron como varios muertos se estaban movilizando por todos los edificios, los querían coger por sorpresa.

-Sabes Lannon, ¿recuerdas eso que te dije de que los muertos nunca aprenden de sus errores y de sus costumbres? -pregunto expresamente Alex.

-¿Si porque? -pregunto el.

-Porque cada vez que los muertos se proponen hacer una emboscada, siempre suelen recurrir a los mismos lugares: Primero de todo, el novato siempre se esconde en el campanario -alzo su arma y le disparo a un muerto que había a lo alto del campanario del fondo, le dio y estallo en una bola de energía que se desvaneció al instante-. Los mas tramposos siempre atacan por la retaguardia, escondiéndose en las esquinas -volvió a alzar el arma y disparo dos veces, las balas impactaron contra dos muertos que estaban escondidos en el callejón de al lado. Les dio y se desintegraron en una bola de energía-. Y por ultimo, el mas espabilado de todos, siempre se esconde en la habitación del hotel -alzo el arma en dirección contraria y disparo, la bala salió disparada y acabo atravesando la ventana del hotel abierta pero no le dio a nadie.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que resultaba que no había nadie.

-Que raro, siempre se suelen esconder ahí -cuestiono Michael indignado.

-A lo mejor solamente hay un avispado aquí -opino explícitamente Alex.

-Tal vez -estuvo de acuerdo con eso Michael.

Oyeron un sonido de un arma y entonces se giraron repentinamente y dispararon arriba, las balas impactaron contra otro bola ocho que se encontraba a lo alto del tejado.

-Pero siempre toman el truco del tejado -exclamo Michael al ver donde estaba.

Esbozo una expresión de ironía por ese suceso.

MIENTRAS EN LA CIUDAD

Todos los muertos se estaban adueñando del distrito central de la ciudad, toda la zona quedo acordonada dejando a nadie pasar y un helicóptero de noticias estaba surcando el cielo en medio del desastre.

Abajo en la venida, William y los demás muertos se reunieron con el primero grupo liderado por Furiad, se acerco junto a ellos, el se dirigió hacía el desterrado legionario y le dijo:

-Acordona la zona, esos dos agentes van a venir, no quiero que se metan en nuestro camino -ordeno William sabiendo que Alex y su nuevo compañero no se iban a rendir fácilmente.

-No se preocupe, les estaremos esperando, ¿usted viene jefe? -afirmo y luego pregunto.

-Todavía no, tengo que esperar a que venga una amiga nuestra que nos va a ayudar con el plan -corroboro sarcásticamente William.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Furiad.

-Vamos -ordeno al conductor y ambos siguieron su curso por toda la ruta.

Entonces Furiad y todo su grupo de bolas ocho se pusieron en posición mientras los demás se ponían a amontonar grupos de trozos de chatarra y de basura para formar una muralla.

-Venga muchachos, vamos a darles a esos del RIPD lo que se merecen por todos los años que nos han estado molestando -ordeno y alzo sus alas dispuesto a disparar sus plumas, los demás se pusieron en posición alzando sus poderosas armas.

CON EL TRANSFERIDOR

Los demás muertos ya tenían terminado el transferidor viceversa, en un enorme cetro rectangular con un soporte de tres patas haciendo de trípode, le pusieron el aro, luego dos bloques mas y por ultimo la válvula, al ponerlos todos se empezo a aumentar la energía que tenía dentro, lanzo una pequeña ráfaga y esta se expandió por el cielo metiendose entre unas nubes negras que formaban un espiral y con un enorme hueco de fuego por dentro.

ABAJO EN LA ESQUINA

Los dos agentes camuflados aparcaron en la zona y ahí estaba William esperando.

Claire bajo y se dirigió hacía William exasperada.

-William, ¿que esta pasando? -pregunto Claire queriendo entender que estaba pasando.

-Veras Claire, no te sido muy sincero que digamos -comento William.

-¿De que hablas?

-Te he estado ocultando cosas, y una de ellas es que lamento lo que le paso a Alex, en serio, si el no se hubiese metido en medio a lo mejor no le habría pasado lo que le paso -confeso expresamente.

-¿Que quiere dec... -en ese momento comprendió Claire a que se refería-. Tu le mataste.

-Es una pena el daño que puede hacer un amigo cuando no tiene ni idea de lo que hace -exclamo incrédulamente.

Claire no pudo creerlo, el que era considerado como el mejor amigo de Alex al final lo acabo matando, se quedo tan desesperada al oír eso que no supo que hacer.

-Eres un monstruo -comento ella al ver lo terrible que era en realidad.

-Créeme Claire, hay un monstruo dentro de mi, y te lo digo porque no te va a gustar lo que estas apunto de ver -exclamo irónicamente.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto ella sin comprender a que se refería.

Entonces William saco de su chaqueta un paquete de pimienta, lo abrió y extendió como un kilo de eso en su mano y luego lo esnifo por la nariz.

-¿Que haces? Estas loco -recrimino Claire.

-Pues la verdad... -entonces William empezo a agrandarse y a sufrir fracturas por toda su cara, se le estaba abriendo mostrandose toda la ceniza que tenía dentro, luego su cara empezo a deformarse y se le hacía un aspecto horrible, alzo la cara para abajo y se quito toda la ceniza que tenía formada dentro-... es que estoy mas loco de lo que parece -entonces alzo su cara mostrando una horrible expresión monstruosa, tenía todo el craneo partido, una nariz alargada como la de un duende y la mandíbula la tenía torcida y con los dientes afilados como los de un perro.

Claire se quedo exasperada al ver su horrible rostro.

-Que tal te sienta conocer a un monstruo -exclamo irónicamente.

No lo soporto, y Claire estallo en un grito de euforia. Aquello hizo reír a William de una forma malévola, su risa hizo que se formase un eco por toda la manzana.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	16. 16·Carrera contrarreloj

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 16: CARRERA CONTRARRELOJ

Alex y Michael se quedaron esperando en medio de la acera intentando ahora de pensar en que iban a hacer ahora que se habían ido todos con el oro y seguramente lo estarían utilizando ahora para poner en marcha el transferidor viceversa.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto quejándose Alex.

-Tenemos que buscar adonde han ido William con los demás para poder poner en marcha el transferidor -propuso obviamente Michael.

-¿Pero donde? -se quedo preguntando Alex y entonces tuvo una incógnita-. ¿Hay algún lugar especifico donde hayan podido poner el transferidor?

-Si vamos a meter una maquina con toda esa potencia, debería de ser un lugar bastante alto y con mucho espacio para permitir que la maquina fluya con todo su poder, y deberían de haber como mas de una docena de muertos vigilando el área -supuso razonadamente Michael.

-Un lugar con mucho espacio -se quedo pensando de nuevo Alex en una posibilidad, pensó en todos los ejemplos que había y entonces se le ocurrió un posible ejemplo de donde podrían estar utilizando el transferidor-. A lo mejor deben de tenerlo puesto en los edificios del distrito oeste, casi toda la mayoría de las veces siempre hay mafiosos hay que se reúnen para poder escapar en helicóptero.

-Puede ser una posibilidad -estuvo de acuerdo Michael, en ese momento empezo a sonarle el móvil que tenía dentro de la chaqueta, lo cogío y hablo-: Si.

-Michael, hemos averiguado donde esta el transferidor, al parecer esta en lo alto de uno de los rascacielos que hay en parte por el distrito oeste de la ciudad -se escucho la voz de Rebecca.

-Ya suponíamos eso -exclamo Michael dandose cuenta de que Alex tenía razón.

-También hemos detectado que se encuentra un ser mortal junto con ellos, lo están llevando al edificio, creemos que puede ser el sacrificio para donar la sangre al motor de la maquina -añadió.

-¿De quien se trata? -pregunto.

-Al parecer según nuestros datos, la víctima se llama Claire Riesen.

-Esta Claire con ellos -reacciono Alex y entonces cogío el teléfono para saber que sucedía-. Dime Rebecca, ¿que esta sucediendo?

-Al parecer William ha raptado a Claire y la va utilizar para quitarle la sangre y ponérsela al transferidor, y eso hará cambie el equilibrio -aclaro Rebecca.

-Oh dios mío -dijo Alex sorprendido y atemorizado al descubrir eso.

-Lo siento Alex, pero si quieres salvarla vais a tener que daros prisa para frenar este desastre antes de que sea demasiado tarde -aviso exponencialmente Rebecca.

-Ya llamaremos mas tarde -aviso Alex, entonces colgó y se dirigió hacía Michael.

-¿Que ha dicho? -pregunto el arcángel.

-Al parecer la van a utilizar para dar el cambió el transferidor -admitió Alex.

-Oh no -dijo lamentandose Michael.

-¿Que sucede si la utilizan para dar el cambió? -pregunto queriendo saber cual sería el resultado.

-Primero la tiene que herir para que empiece a sangrar, luego el magnetismo ancestral que tiene la maquina absorberá litro por litro hasta que la maquina empiece a soltar todos los muertos que están vagando por el limbo, el limbo se dañara y entonces todo se adueñara de muertos. Y después te acabaras reuniendo con Claire tal cual como estas ahora -aclaro Michael.

Alex no pudo creer lo que estaba apunto de pasar, se que estupefacto con solo de pensar.

-Tenemos que ir a salvarla -insistió Alex.

Se quedo Alex esperando a que Michael diese una respuesta pero no decía nada, estaba indeciso.

-Michael -insistió el al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Espera -detuvo Michael, estaba sintiendo algo raro.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto empezando a sospechar.

-Algo va mal -dijo intentando de sentir lo que estaba presenciando.

Alex intento de decirle algo pero este le corto. En ese momento ambos se percataron de una lata abollada que había en un extremo, no había ni viento y aquella extraña lata se estaba moviendo como si algo la atrajase, la siguieron mirando hasta que entonces salió volando y de pronto cientos de escombros estaban saliendo volando en dirección a un extraño espiral que se estaba formando en el cielo, se estaba creando un torbellino de energía ancestral.

-Ya me parecía a mi que algo iba mal en el cielo -exclamo Michael y ambos se quedaron mirando como se formaba aquel enorme torbellino que se tragaba toda la basura y no dejaba de crecer.

-¿Es ese el agujero del limbo? -pregunto Alex suponiendo.

-No, eso es una alteración del equilibrio, el transferidor debe de estar funcionando y ya se están produciendo los efectos secundarios -aclaro Michael mientras se tapaba la cara para que no le diese los restos de escombros que estaban saliendo volando.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Nos quedamos aquí a que nos engulle? -pregunto reprochando Alex.

-No, vámonos -apuro Michael y entonces se metieron en el coche, salieron pitando de ahí y fueron siguiendo la ruta hasta llegar al complejo donde se estaba iniciando la maquina.

ALREDEDOR DE LA CIUDAD

Varios portales empezaron a aparecer y estaban engullendo casi una cuarta parte de los edificios que habían al lado, el helicóptero de noticias siguió su curso hasta ponerse delante del edificio que estaba rodeado por el grupo de bolas ocho.

-Desde hace menos de una hora, unos extraños seres se han apiadado del edificio central del distrito oeste de Vega, no sabemos que es lo que están haciendo pero tienen una extraña maquina que parece producir esos extraños torbellinos -anunciaba el reportero que había dentro del helicóptero, grababan con su cámara la escena que se estaba produciendo a lo alto del edificio.

Los muertos vieron el helicóptero y empezaron a tirarles cosas para que se largase de ahí.

-No sabemos exactamente lo que son, pero parecen coincidir un poco con el ángel trajeado del otro dia, no parecen tener alas así que hemos pensado que pueden tratarse de muertos vivientes. No sabemos que es lo que pretenden hacer con esa maquina, pero como sigan así, acabara engullendo toda Vega...

-¡Cuidado! -aviso la mujer que había dentro al ver que se les venía delante una perforadora.

El piloto giro y casi les daba el vehículo, siguió volando la perforadora hasta pasar delante de los muertos, luego acabo golpeandose contra la valla publicitaria que había arriba en el extremo, aquello la hizo desnivelar de su propio eje y acabo cayendo cerca de donde estaba el transferidor.

Los muertos se quedaron estupefactos porque veían que si el vehículo caía les aplastaba la maquina, esperaron un poco y al final la perforadora dejo de moverse, hicieron un gemido de disgusto al ver que no paso nada.

Al fondo, abrieron la puerta y ahí apareció William trayendo agarrada a Claire del brazo mientras iba a acompañada de los dos falsos agentes.

-William, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto insistiendo Claire porque no entendía que estaba sucediendo, miro de un lado para otro y se quedo estupefacta al ver la cantidad de individuos podridos que habían al lado-. ¿Quien es esta gente?

-Veras Claire, es hora de que entiendas, de que en la vida hay dos tipos de gente, una en la que vive la vida, y la otra en la que se aprovecha de la vida -explico incrédulamente William.

Claire no paraba de mirar de un lado para otro intentando de entender que eran aquellas cosas que parecían seres humanos pero tenían todo abierto, no paraban de hacer gemidos al verla.

-¿Que demonios son estas cosas? -insistió de nuevo.

-Estas cosas, son lo mismo que yo, personas que sufrieron un mal castigo, y ahora yo voy a recompensarles por haberse ido al infierno, pero no te preocupes, pronto estarás reunido con ellos, como uno de los nuestros -explicó y entonces saco de la bolsa la cruz central.

Claire intento de entender lo que pasaba pero entonces miro sorprendida la maquina.

-¿Que es esa cosa? -pregunto.

-Esto es el transferidor que nos ayudara a devolver la vida a los muertos, una vez que le hayas hecho el sacrificio a todos ellos, tendrán el mundo en su propio mano, y entonces dejaremos de sufrir por nuestros actos -dijo y entonces puso la cruz central en el hueco con su forma, lo coloco y una energía dorada empezo a emanar de la maquina, se expandió de arriba a abajo y llego a la válvula, ahí entonces disparo una ráfaga en forma de láser azul y subió hasta el cielo.

Se formo un torbellino de nubes encima y empezo a abrirse a medida que entraba la ráfaga, mas allá del torbellino, se encontraba el grupo de almas que iban arriba, el limbo sufría una descarga y entonces todo se detuvo.

William miraba sonriente como el limbo estaba sufriendo los efectos del transferidor, pronto todos los muertos caerían abajo y el mundo se llenaría de muerte.

-El mundo es nuestro muchachos -dijo y empezo a reír malévolamente.

CON LOS AGENTES

Alex y Michael siguieron toda la ruta hasta poder llegar al edificio, toda la manzana se estaba llenando de portales y era imposible pasar sin chocarse con los escombros que salían volando.

-Tenemos que llegar enseguida Michael, no podemos dejar que la utilicen como un sacrificio -insistió Alex sin poder dejar de pensar en eso.

-Lo se, pero ahora en estos momentos me importa mas saber que es lo que provocara todo esto -cuestiono Michael mientras intentaba de seguir la ruta.

A medida que iban conduciendo podían notarse como cientos de coches salían volando sin parar, tenían a un torbellino formandose por detrás y parecía que se les acercaba.

Michael condujo lo mas fuerte que pudo como para esquivar a todos los escombros que salían volando, toda la manzana se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

Mas adelante, uno de los muertos se estaban fijando de que venía un coche con dos personas muy inusuales dentro.

-Ahí vienen -le aviso a Furiad.

-Perfecto -espeto el legionario y se preparo para atacar.

Doblaron por la esquina y ahí se fijaron que estaba rodeado de muertos.

-Ahí tenemos a nuestro amigo Furiad y con algúnos amigos -exclamo Alex.

-Parece que pretenden quitarnos de en medio -opino Michael al ver aquella barricada.

Furiad espero el momento a que se acercasen y entonces dijo:

-Disparad -ordeno y entonces todos los muertos se pusieron a disparar hacía el coche.

Varias ráfagas salieron disparadas y algúnos impactaron contra el coche, pero el vehículo era lo bastante resistente como para poder soportar eso.

Siguieron disparando hasta que entonces se dieron de que no hacían efecto para nada.

-No les hace nada -aviso uno de ellos a Furiad.

-Ah, dejádmelo a mi -refunfuño y entonces se preparo para lanzar sus plumas metálicas.

-Oh oh, ahí se viene el legionario a atacar -anunció escépticamente Michael.

Furiad lanzo varios plumas y casi todas fueran a parar impactando contra el coche, Michael intento de esquivarlas pero iban demasiado rápido, Furiad se había concentrado los suficiente con esa técnica, el coche empezo a tener abolladuras de los golpes.

-Esto no aguantara mucho -contesto Michael.

-¿Y que podemos hacer para pasar por esa barricada? -pregunto recriminando Alex.

Michael se quedo pensando en una estrategia hasta que entonces observo algo que le podía servir de ayuda, había un camión aparcado en un extremo y con unas hojas de metal puestos como si se tratase de una rampa.

-Lo tengo -dijo y entonces se dispuso a cometer la locura.

Siguieron disparando hasta que entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo una cosa rara.

-¿Pero que hacen? -pregunto extrañado Furiad.

Michael giro el volante y ambos fueron directos hacía el borde la vereda donde estaba mas adelante la rampa de hojas de metal.

-¿Seguro que estas pensando bien? -pregunto Alex suponiendo lo que iba a hacer.

-Mejor no lo he podido pensar -exclamo Michael y entonces puso el motor a toda potencia.

-Oh no no -dijo Furiad al darse cuenta de lo que pretendían, mando a los otros consigo y se pusieron delante del punto de vista del coche.

-Se están poniendo delante -aviso Alex.

-Eso no importa -rechazo apartarse y entonces paso delante por la rampa y el coche salió volando. Ambos se golpearon contra el grupo de muertos llevándoselos consigo al otro lado, la sensación que había era como de vértigo porque estaban girando a una velocidad de 60 kilómetros por segundo.

Al final cayeron haciendo una tremenda sacudida, siguieron avanzando pero teniendo encima al resto de los muertos y a Furiad delante del capo.

Los muertos empezaron a gemir a medida que intentaban moverse por todo el coche.

-Largate de aquí, esta ocupado -exclamo irónicamente Alex y entonces levanto su pistola y le disparo al muerto que tenía delante, se desvaneció en una bola de energía.

Michael intento de seguir avanzando pero habían tantos muertos puestos encima que era imposible ver por donde iba, intento de esquivar todos los escombros que veía pero se estaban dando una buena sacudida, hasta los bolas ocho lo estaban sintiendo.

Alex tenía delante a otro muerto y este no se quería salir, lo tenía agarrado intentando de quitarle el arma, forcejeo para poder soltarle pero era demasiado fuerte.

-Una ayudita podía ser -insistió sarcásticamente Alex.

-Ahí va -dijo y entonces se puso a mirar a los costados, pudo ver que estaban apunto de pasar mas adelante por un camión de basura que tenía la puerta, al ver eso tuvo una idea, giro el volante lo mas rápido que pudo hacía el costado y entonces dio de lleno al muerto golpeándolo con la puerta haciendo que cayese del coche y rompiese la puerta.

Aprovechando, Alex se giro y disparo, el bola ocho se levanto haciendo gemidos de fastidio y entonces recibió el disparo que le hizo desintegrarse en una bola de energía, luego se desvaneció.

-Uno menos mas -anunció Alex.

-Perfecto, pero tengo a estos dos encima -exclamo irónicamente Michael mientras intentaba de buscar formas de quitarse a Furiad y al otro bola ocho que tenía delante.

-Te matare Michael -reprocho Furiad con toda euforia.

-Atrévete si es puedes -cuestiono incrédulamente.

Refunfuño el legionario y entonces se puso atrás en el techo del coche, lo empezo a golpear con sus puños abollando una y otra vez el coche.

Michael se percato de que en cualquier momento iban a perder el coche.

Alex intento de disparar al otro muerto pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía municíon, necesitaba mas balas pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a cargar.

-¿Donde esta tu arma? -pregunto Alex para coger su arma.

-Aquí -dijo y le enseño metida en su pantalón.

Alex la saco y la cogío, el muerto se puso delante mostrando su horrible faceta, entonces Alex le disparo y se desintegro en una bola de energía.

-¿Que pasa con este ahora? -pregunto recriminando el asunto relacionado con Furiad.

-Me parece que con este lo vamos a tener difícil -opino irónicamente Michael.

Furiad siguió golpeando hasta que al final se canso.

-Me parece que os será mas fácil volar -exclamo y entonces clavo sus cuchillas de muñeca sobre el techo atravesándolo, ambos se percataron inesperadamente de eso. Furiad alzo sus alas y entonces levanto el coche con toda su fuerza, era tan pesado que apenas una parte hacía de contrapeso.

-¡Ah! -gritaban ambos eufóricamente al ver que se iban directos al cielo.

Furiad los llevo arrastrando de frente hasta que entonces oyó un ruido extraño, miro hacía arriba.

-Esto no puede ir a peor -opino sarcásticamente Alex.

-Oh, si que puede ir a peor, mira -entonces señalo Michael y mostró arriba en el garaje que tenían al lado, se estaba formando un torbellino y este empezo a tragárselo todo, los restos de la estructura empezaron a caerse como enormes escombros.

-Menuda joda -opino irónicamente Michael, agarro los mandos de vuelta y puso el motor a toda potencia, avanzo con mucha rapidez.

Furiad estaba tan distraído que no vio venir que ambos se estaban escapando, forcejeo para poder levantarlos aún mas pero perdió el equilibrio y se les escapo de sus manos.

-Uff -suspiro Alex al llevarse la sacudida de estar otra vez en tierra.

-Vamonos de aquí -anuncio Michael y marcho de nuevo a máxima velocidad.

Siguieron avanzando a medida que el garaje que tenían arriba se estaba desplomando, cientos de coches empezaron a caer como una lluvia de bloques, Michael los esquivo como pudo, era como estar en una carrera de obstáculos. El torbellino se hacía cada vez mas grande y no paraba de tragárselo todo y destruyendo todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Furiad veía como se largaban y no podía evitarlo, refunfuño amargadamente y entonces marcho de vuelta a cogerles, emprendió el vuelo y les siguió el rastro en medio de todo el desastre.

Casi estaban saliendo de la ruta donde se estaba produciendo el desastre pero entonces Michael se fijo por el retrovisor que otra vez estaba el legionario persiguiéndolos de vuelta.

-Aquí viene otra vez el pesado de Furiad -comento lamentandose por tener que verle de vuelta.

-¿Como lo frenamos? -pregunto Alex sabiendo que no había forma de quitarse de encima a Furiad.

Entonces Michael saco de su chaqueta un cargador con un conjunto de balas, se las paso a Alex como para que cargase su arma.

-Lo mismo de siempre, recarga el arma -espeto Michael dando a entender lo que pretendía.

Furiad sobrevolo toda la ruta hasta juntarse delante del coche, se agarro el capo y este dio frenéticamente la vuelta hasta quedar delante del ventanal.

-No os creías que os podréis escapar de mi -replico Furiad.

-Y tu tampoco de eso -exclamo Michael señalando lo que había delante.

Furiad se giro y observo que estaban apunto de llevarle contra un muro de hormigón.

-Eso no me detendrá -cuestiono Furiad.

-No, solo es para relajar el cuerpo -dijeron ambos al unísono como un equipo y entonces Michael metió toda la potencia que sobraba del coche y avanzaron tanto hasta chocarse delante del muro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que acabo aplastado Furiad y sin darse cuenta se le salió volando el casco.

Ambos agentes alzaron la vista para ver que tenían delante a Furiad y sin el casco, Furiad se toco la cabeza y observo que no tenía nada cubierto, tenía toda la cabeza al descubierto como para que le disparasen, entonces ambos levantaron sus armas apuntandole directamente a la cabeza.

-Sois un incordio -exclamo irónicamente Furiad.

Entonces ambos dispararon a la vez y las balas impactaron contra su cabeza desintegrándole en una bola de energía que no paraba de doblarse elásticamente, luego se desvaneció en un destello.

Ambos salieron al ver que ya había terminado, suspiraron de la adrenalina que tenían a pesar de no sentir nada, pero de todas formas fue algo muy igual que como estar vivo. Alzaron la vista hacía arriba y observaron que se estaba formando un enorme torbellino en el cielo, era el limbo abriendose, ambos se miraron dandose cuenta de que tenían que subir inmediatamente.

-Vamos -aviso Michael y ambos marcharon directamente a subir al edificio.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	17. 17·El ultimo asalto

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 17: EL ULTIMO ASALTO

El torbellino que había en el cielo se hacía cada vez mas grande, como continuase así, se abriría tanto que acabarían cayendo como de diez millones de almas sobre la Tierra. William y los demás muertos disfrutaban al ver como el limbo se estaba deteriorando, una vez que haya sacrificado a un ser mortal, su sangre se potenciará con la maquina y hará el cambió a la inversa.

-¡William! -se oyó gritar a Claire.

Se giro y observo a la chica retenida por dos bolas ochos.

-Sea lo que sea que te propongas, lo destruirá todo, tu no quieres hacer esto, te conozco -recrimino Claire hacíendole entender que no conseguiría nada destruyendo el mundo.

-No, no me conoces Claire, no sabes nada sobre mi, y ese es tu problema, te crees capaz de saberlo todo pero en realidad no lo sabes, eres tan terca como Alex, menos mal que conseguí matarle para no seguir viendo su careto una vez mas, aunque igualmente ya se lo he visto por desgracia -reprocho William cuestionando la terquedad que tenía Claire al intentar de impedir que cambiase de opinión.

-¿Que? -no comprendió ella.

En ese momento se oyó un estallido, miraron arriba y observaron que el limbo se abrió del todo.

-Señor, es la hora -aviso uno de los muertos.

-De acuerdo, soltadla -ordeno William.

La soltaron bruscamente y ella se dirigió hacía William queriendo saber que se proponía.

-Veras Claire, la historia nos ha enseñado que cada vez que se impone una guerra, todo capitán, general o comandante, tiene que hacer siempre un sacrificio, y tu -contó expresamente y entonces saco de su chaqueta una cuchilla plateada que venía de la época antigua-. Vas a ser mi sacrificio.

-No -dijo Claire exasperada al oír eso.

Aquello hizo reír a los demás muertos, de pronto tocaron a la puerta y dos de los muertos oyeron los golpes, el que había mas lado se acerco y dijo:

-¿Quien es? -pregunto el muerto primero.

-Abrenos la puerta capullo -ordeno severamente la persona que había detrás de la puerta.

Se extraño el muerto y entonces miro a su compañero, este le dio la opinión de que tampoco entendía nada, al no tener otro remedió decidió abrir la puerta, la abrió y al instante le acabaron disparando uno de los agentes que lo desintegro en una bola de energía. Luego Michael le disparo al otro sujeto también desintegrándole en una bola de energía.

-Claire -grito Alex a la chica.

Ambos muertos se dirigieron hacía ellos en especial William.

-Alex, compañero, bienvenido a mi pesadilla -se presento irónicamente.

-Tu y yo ya no somos compañeros -recrimino Alex.

-Claro, es normal, yo te he matado, y ahora tu quieres vas matarme a mi, no ves la cuestión aquí, estaríamos en deuda -exclamo incrédulamente.

-Preferiría ser la mascota del jefe antes de seguir siendo compañero tuyo -cuestiono Alex.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Michael cuestionando esa opinión.

-Si es así, y lo digo muy en serio -reafirmo decididamente Alex.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido William, miro hacía arriba y el limbo estaba tan abierto que se podía ver el fondo, era la hora de comenzar el plan.

-Como siga abierto eso demasiado tiempo, todos los muertos que hayan vagando por ahí caerán como moscas -aviso eufóricamente Michael.

-Así es legionario Michael, una vez que el transferidor haya detectado la sangre de un ser mortal, hará el cambió y en cuestión de minutos ese puente soltara a todas las almas que vagan sobre el, cundirá el caos y los muertos se harán con todo de una vez por todas, así que -entonces cogío y levanto la cuchilla con la cual la iba a clavar para sacarle la sangre-, me parece que ya es hora de que uno se sacrifique por el nuevo mundo.

Alex se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-William, no lo hagas -aviso Alex eufórico.

-Lo siento querido Lannon, pero ya no soy tu compañero, así que no tengo porque escucharte -reprimió incrédulamente y entonces le clavo la cuchilla por el costado a Claire.

-¡No! -grito Alex al ver que la clavo.

Claire cayo moribunda al suelo y entonces empezo a gotear sangre de la herida.

-¡Maldito seas! -grito Alex y entonces disparo el arma saliendo volando la bala como una ráfaga.

Rápidamente William agarro a uno de sus compañeros muertos y lo puso delante como escudo, recibió el impacto de la bala y lo desintegro en una bola de energía.

-¡Cogedles! -ordeno William y entonces todos los muertos marcharon a coger a los agentes.

-Vamos -aviso Michael y entonces ambos se pusieron a correr a atacar a los muertos.

Alex salto sobre el borde de la vereda y luego aterrizo sobre el suelo disparando un muerto, se desintegro en una bola de energía y siguió su camino mientras Michael hacía lo mismo, Michael disparo dos veces y ambas balas impactaron sobre las cabezas de un par de bolas ocho, se desintegraron en una bola de energía. Alex esquivo a un muerto pasándole por encima de su codo y luego le disparo a través de la nunca e impactando sobre su cabeza desintegrándolo, luego le dio un golpe de puño a otro muerto y por ultimo le disparo desintegrándolo.

Michael dio un salto al aire y luego cayo aterrizando sobre un muero y apuntandole en el ojo, le disparo y al momento se desintegro en una bola de energía. En ese momento aparecieron por delante los dos muertos que se hacían pasar por dobles agentes, disparo y una bala impacto sobre el hombre desintegrándolo, quiso disparar a la mujer pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía balas, la tenía y entonces este se puso a atacarla con todo lo que tenía, esquivo sus golpes mientras este le dio una zancadilla en la pierna que la hizo tambalearse. Aprovechando, cargo su arma mientras la mujer muerta yacía en el suelo, cargo el arma y en ese momento la mujer se levanto, le golpeo con el arma rompiéndole su nariz putrefacta y luego la agarro por el cuello, la lanzo hacía el borde y esta empezo a caer hacía abajo de todo, rápidamente Michael se dirigió hacía donde estaba cayendo y le disparo, la bala salió disparada como una ráfaga y acabo impactando contra la cabeza de la mujer que estaba haciendo un gemido desolador, se desintegro en una bola de energía mientras descendía.

Alex tiro a un muerto de un golpe en el estomago y este se tambaleo de cabeza, se giro y le disparo firmemente con la pistola, le impacto cerca de la nuca y este se desintegro.

En ese momento se fijo que venía adelante un muerto con dos cabezas, eran gemelos unidos, se giro y observo que Michael también estaba ahí observando, al ver lo que venía tuvieron una idea, corrieron directamente sobre el muerto y ambos pasaron por encima de el haciendo una voltereta,el muerto se giro estando despistado y observo que los tenía delante, ambos agentes dispararon y ambas balas impactaron sobre las dos cabezas, se desintegro en una sola bola de energía.

Ambos suspiraron al ver la cantidad de muertos que desintegraron, hoy era un dia agotador, bajaron la cabeza y observo al otro lado que la sangre de Claire empezaba a salir, todo un torrente de pequeñas gotas salía de la herida y luego arrastrandose por todo el suelo hasta llegar al transferidor, toda la sangre se monto en el aro central que había y empezo a formarse una bola, el transferidor sintió la descarga y empezo a fluir su energía hacía la válvula, una ráfaga aún mas grande salió disparada de la maquina y fue directa hacía el torbellino.

Dentro del limbo, todos los muertos que habían vagando por ahí fueron bajando mientras se oían los gritos de sufrimiento que hacían.

-Oh no -dijo Michael al darse cuenta de que ya había hecho el cambió.

-Llegáis tarde polis, el transferidor ha hecho el cambió, es cuestión de tiempo que ese torbellino expulse a todos los muertos, y una vez hecho eso, Claire acabara convertida en uno mas de los nuestros -recrimino William y se mostró como Claire yacía gimiendo despavorida, se moría.

Alex se levanto apurado al ver que a Claire le quedaba poco tiempo, habían dos opciones, una era destruir el transferidor y otra era vencer a William, solamente dos personas podían hacerlo.

-Tu encargate de tu ex-compañero, yo me encargare de derribar ese transferidor de ahí -propuso Michael con toda decisión.

-De acuerdo -acepto Alex y ambos marcharon a hacer lo suyo.

Alex se dirigió hacía William y este le empezo a disparar con todas las balas que tenía. Pero entonces William alzo las manos y esquivo las balas con unos brazaletes que tenía sobre las muñecas, todas balas salieron botando sin ni siquiera hacerle ningún daño.

Intento de seguir disparando pero ya le había dado con todas las balas, al ver que ya no podía hacer tiro el arma y se tiro encima de William.

Michael se dirigió hacía el transferidor e intento de dispararle para destruirlo, estaba tan metalizado que ni siquiera las propias balas le hacían algún daño, solamente las hacía rebotar.

-¿Como se destruye esta cosa? -se pregunto a si mismo.

Giro a un lado y observo como Alex estaba ocupado con lo suyo, miro a otro lado y observo como Claire se estaba secando de quedarse sin sangre, ahora supuestamente ya debería haber entrado en una especie de coma, tenía que impedir que le siguiese absorbiendo la sangre.

Se junto delante del transferidor e intento de quitar el aro de ahí, tiro con fuerza pero entonces se provoco un cortocircuito y toda la energía de la maquina fue a parar a el que lo lanzo de un tirón. Cayo a unos metros mas atrás dejándolo medio despavorido. Se levanto y observo que no le había hecho nada, dio un golpe de capricho al ver que no había forma de detenerlo.

Alex tironeo de William y lo puso contra el suelo, empezo a darle todos los golpes que puño que podía para poder desahogarse con el.

-Esto es por las mentiras, esto por lo del almacén, esto es por lo de Claire, por lo de Vega, y este por lo que me hiciste a mi -le dio el mas fuerte golpe de puño que tuvo, le dio tan fuerte que le ablando parte de su putrefacto craneo partido en dos.

Alex asintió al ver que consiguió frenarle, suspiro todo lo que pudo al ver que se le hizo salir toda la ira que tenía.

Pensó que lo había hecho desmayar pero en realidad se hacía el muerto el solo, despertó y le dio un golpe en las rodillas, luego le dio otra patada en la cara que le hizo tambalearse.

-¿Que te pasa Lannon? ¿No puedes soportar que te golpee? -pregunto recriminando y entonces le dio una patada en el estomago-. Siempre supe que eras una nenaza.

Michael intento de pensar detenidamente antes de hacer algo, quería saber como poder detener la maquina, intento de pensar en algúna táctica para poder partir la maquina pero no había otra cosa que la pudiese destruir, el oro del que estaba hecho era demasiado duro.

-¿Como destruyo esta cosa? -se pregunto de nuevo.

-¡Michael! -se escucho oír hablar a Alex.

Se giro y observo como William le estaba ganando a su compañero.

-Destruyela de una puñetera vez quieres -reprocho Alex queriendo terminar con todo, entonces William le dio una patada que le hizo callar.

-Eso es Alexander, llama a tu ángel de la guarda para que venga a salvarte -dijo incrédulamente y le siguió dando patadas, pero entonces Alex le agarro de la pierna y le tambaleo hacía atrás, luego le cogío y empezo a golpearle de la forma mas absurda posible.

Michael pudo ver que Alex podía arreglárselas solo, pero antes tenía que buscar la forma de conseguir derribar el transferidor, pensó detenidamente en todas las cosas que sucedieron anteriormente y entonces tuvo una idea.

Miro arriba y observo la perforadora que había colgando de la parcela, entonces cogío su gancho y lo coloco de nuevo sobre su pistola, lo coloco y disparo contra el parachoques de la perforadora.

-Vamos -dijo mientras tironeaba del gancho para hacer tambalear a la perforadora.

Alex se enfrento como pudo contra William pero este era mucho mas fuerte, le agarro de ambas manos y lo hizo tambalearse haciendo una voltereta en el aire, luego este acabo cayendo despavorido contra el suelo.

Ahora que le tenía acorralado de nuevo, se dirigió hacía la parcela y agarro unos trozos de mármol que habían tirados en el suelo.

-Vamos a Ver Lannon, como aguantas que te de una porción de tu propia medicina -dijo expresamente y entonces se acerco a el dandole un par de golpes con los trozos de mármol.

Se notaba que la perforadora estaba apunto de caer, pero tenía que darle un tirón mas para tirarlo encima de la maquina.

-Vamos, un poco mas -dijo mientras se esforzaba por tirar del gancho.

Unos cuantos tironeos mas y toda la perforadora caería encima de la maquina. En ese momento oyó unos gritos que venían de algúna parte, observo que por ambas direcciones venían delante otros dos bolas ocho que habían salido de la nada.

-Oh oh -dijo atemorizado Michael al ver que no tenía tiempo para poder enfrentarlos a ambos.

Tenía que actuar rápido o sino perdería la única forma de destruir el transferidor, entonces se acordo de que aunque tenía puesto el gancho el arma también servía para seguir disparando como siempre, agarro el percusor del gancho y lo mantuvo sostenido mientras apuntaba al muerto que venía por la izquierda, le disparo y se desintegro en una bola de energía, luego se ocupo del otro que estaba mas cerca, le disparo de frente desintegrándolo como al otro.

La idea había funcionado, pero ahora tenía que hacer funcionar el hecho de tirar la perforadora.

William siguió golpeando a Alex con los dos trozos y este como no le hacían efecto debido a que estaba muerto podía soportar todos esos golpes todo el maldito dia.

-¿Que sucede Alex? ¿No te gusta que te aplasten? -pregunto recriminando William mientras malévolamente a medida que seguía atizando a Alex.

Alex intento de seguir moviendose pero William le tenía acorralado.

-Michael, mueve el culo y destruye esa maquina de una vez por todas -recrimino apuradamente Alex porque quería terminar con todo.

-Eso intento, un poco mas de tiempo -declaro Michael mientras seguía tironeando.

William observo como seguía el arcángel y supuso que se pasaría así todo el dia.

-No va a terminar -contesto el farfullando, le siguió dando golpes con los trozos de mármol.

Michael intento con todas sus fuerzas de tirar la perforadora, agarro el gancho con todas sus fuerzas mientras se mantenía apretado contra el suelo, se esforzó lo mas que pudo, como si estuviese sosteniendo una montaña entera.

-Vamos joder, que no tengo todo el dia -reprocho al ver que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Dentro del limbo, los muertos ya casi estaban en el borde de atravesar el otro lado.

Mientras seguía tironeando, pudo sentir los gemidos y gritos que venían del torbellino del cielo, los muertos ya estaban en camino.

Al ver que le quedaba poco tiempo, tironeo con todas las ultimas fuerzas que tenía, hizo el tirón mas duro que hizo en su vida y al final el gancho llevandose parte del parachoques. Cayo desparramandose hacía atrás y entonces observo como la perforadora empezo a descender, hizo balanza y al final se tambaleo y cayo encima del transferidor, lo aplasto y se pudo ver como toda la energía salió disparada a los costados.

-Si -dijo Michael levantándose y observando que al final funcionó.

Se quedo observando y entonces pudo notar como la perforadora se estaba tambaleando de frente, todo el peso de atrás estaba apunto de caer encima de el.

-Oh mierda -dijo lamentandose Michael al ver lo que se le venía encima.

La perforadora cayo y aplasto consigo a Michael dejándolo atrapado.

William siguió aporreando a Alex cuando entonces oyó un ruido que venía de atrás, se giro y observo que el transferidor no estaba, lo había aplastado la perforadora.

-No -dijo sorprendido William al ver que se le arruino la maquina, miro arriba y observo como el torbellino empezo a menguar.

Dentro del limbo todos los muertos se detuvieron y entonces empezaron a subir.

-¡No! -grito eufóricamente William al ver que se le arruino el plan, el torbellino se estaba cerrando y los muertos volvían dentro.

Alex aprovechando que William estaba distraído, se fijo en el arma que había tirado antes, tuvo una idea y rápidamente se marcho dando volteretas.

-¡No! ¡no! -grito eufóricamente porque no podía creer que lo hubiese perdido todo.

El torbellino siguió cerrandose hasta que al final se cerro del todo, se hizo una enorme sacudida y toda una onda expansiva de viento arraso todo lo que había delante, quedo todo cubierto de polvo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, lo tenía todo planeado, ahora seguramente Gabriel se va a enfadar por esto -dijo lamentandose William y entonces se propuso escapar al ver que todo fallo, intento de seguir adelante pero entonces observo que alguien le estaba apuntando con una pistola.

-¿Adonde vas agente Whele? -pregunto sarcásticamente Alex.

-Lannon, ¿tu no dispararías a tu compañero verdad? -pregunto disimuladamente William al ver que le tenía justo delante y apunto de dispararle.

-Yo ya tengo un nuevo compañero -dijo Alex en su forma avatar.

-Eh -dijo William lamentandose al ver que su juicio se acabo.

Alex le disparo y se desintegro en una enorme bola de energía que tardo su tiempo en desaparecer. Ahora que estaba todo hecho, se guardo el arma, pero entonces se acordo de que había algo pendiente, miro hacía otra parte y observo a Claire que todavía continuaba con vida.

-Oh no -dijo aterrorizado Alex. Rápidamente fue a buscarla.

Se junto delante de ella y le miro la cara para saber como estaba, tenía toda la piel pálida debido a que perdió un montón de sangre.

-Claire, me oyes, estoy aquí -dijo Alex comprobando su pulso, entonces Claire giro la cabeza demostrando que estaba viva.

-Alex, eres tu -dijo Claire observando que era el mismo.

-¿Como? -pregunto Alex dandose cuenta de que podía verle tal cual, no veía su avatar, entonces miro alrededor y observo que todo estaba detenido, se había congelado el tiempo, lo mismo que le sucedió cuando murió, eso significaba que estaba muerta.

-Claire, me escuchas.

-Te oigo Alex -dijo ella con tono palido.

-Claire, siento mucho lo que te hice, siento haberte mentido, y se que no puedo compensártelo, pero tienes que entender que no puedes quedarte aquí -dijo explicando Alex para hacerle entender de que no podía quedarse con el porque sino moriría.

En ese momento Michael despertó y observo como todo estaba detenido por una razón, miro nauseabundo hacía otro lado y observo a Alex hablando con Claire.

-¿Que estas diciendo? -pregunto ella sin comprender lo que decía.

-Claire, yo ya estoy condenando, nunca mas tendré una oportunidad, pero tu si que tienes una oportunidad, tienes la oportunidad de quedarte y seguir con tu vida -aclaro Alex.

-No Alex, por favor quédate -insistió ella.

-Y estaré contigo, siempre estaré contigo, pero no me puedo quedar así por siempre, no puede darte ese obsequió, pero puedo prometerte que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, tienes que seguir con tu vida, tienes que seguir viviendo sin mi.

Claire ya no sabía que hacer, podía entenderlo que el ya estaba muerto y que jamas lo volvería a ver, pero después de todo lo que paso, ya no tenía mas opción.

Entonces Alex se junto delante de ella y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios como para poder despedirse, luego ella se quedo dormida.

-Tienes que seguir -dijo Alex una ultima vez antes de dormirse del todo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	18. 18·Epilogo

RIPD:

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA MORTAL

LEGIONARIOS CONTRA MUERTOS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 18: EPILOGO

 _Tienes que seguir._

En ese momento Claire despertó conmocionada y de repente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la azotea de aquel edificio, estaba en la sala de un hospital y tendida sobre una cama.

No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero estaba claro que había sobrevivido a lo que le hizo William antes, en ese momento se acordo de Alex, le había visto, o creyó haberlo visto, ya no tenía ni idea de si todo había sido real o un sueño.

-Disculpe señorita Riesen -se oyó la voz de un hombre.

Claire se giro y vio aun hombre de aspecto afroamericano vestido de medico delante suyo.

-¿Quien es usted? -pregunto ella.

-Soy el medico Laurence, he venido para decirle de que ha sobrevivido de suerte al accidente que tuvo -aclaro el medico.

-¿Accidente? -se quedo cuestionando Claire.

-Así es, tuvo un accidente de coche, pero no se preocupe, los paramédicos lograron estabilizarla de camino al hospital -comento el medico Laurence.

-Ah -se quedo consternada Claire al oír eso, ahora empezo a pensar que mas menos se lo había imaginado todo, pero había algo que no todavía no cuadraba para ella-. Por cierto, ¿no ha venido un policía llamado Alex Lannon?

-No, la verdad es que no, igualmente los demás estuvieron investigando y se dieron cuenta de que aquel agente murió de servicio -corroboro.

Entonces Claire empezo a pensar completamente de que ya lo soñó todo.

-Pero le vi, era tan real.

-Puede que le haya parecido real, pero solamente ha tenido una contusión, debe de haber visto algo que debe de desear mucho -aclaro el medico Laurence hacíendole entender que a lo mejor se trato solamente de una visión producida por el accidente.

Tal vez, pero no se, siento como si hubiese pasado realmente en serio -se cuestiono de nuevo.

-Señorita Riesen, si le dijese que lo que tuvo fuese real, se creería a usted misma, de que todo lo que cree que le ha visto o sentido le ha servido de algo -aconsejo expresamente el medico.

-No se, pero si se que Alex esta por ahí en algúna parte, que se que a pesar de estar muerto, va a estar siempre ahí para protegerme -comento dandose cuenta de que a pesar de estar creyendo que todo hubiese fantasía, había una parte de la que siempre creería estar segura.

Espeto el medico Laurence y luego se marcho para dejar sola a Claire, salió por la puerta y demostró ser que en realidad era Rebecca, ella también tenía su avatar.

Salió del hospital y ahí se reunió junto con Alex y Michael que estaban esperando para saber como se encontraba Claire después de que la hiriesen.

-¿Como esta? -pregunto Alex.

-Se encuentra bien, le he hecho entender que todo en parte fue mentira, pero ha logrado entender en parte tu mensaje -afirmo Rebecca.

-Menos mal -opino Michael al ver que se arreglo todo.

-Igualmente, todavía hay cosas pendientes para ambos, como por ejemplo, Agente Lannon, se le ha retirado todos los cargos contra su suspensión, pero se le han imputado mas de 20 años de eternidad en el RIPD por imponer la normalidad de salvar a un alma extraviada -explicó Rebecca dando a entender que a pesar del buen trabajo que habían hecho, se habían ganado un cierto castigo por desobedecer ciertos normas.

-Pero iba a dejar que Claire se muriese -reprimió Alex cuestionando ese hecho.

-De todas formas, no puedes conseguir que todos los vivos se salven -exclamo Rebecca.

-¿Y que ahí de mi? -pregunto Michael queriendo saber cual iba a ser su castigo.

-Bueno a ti, todavía tienes el mismo castigo de antes, pero debió a tu buen aprendizaje se te ha adelantado a mas de 20 años de eternidad en el RIPD -corroboro.

Ambos espetaron una expresión de disgusto al ver lo que tenían por delante.

-Y así es como nos castigan por salvar el mundo -opino expresamente Alex.

-No todos los días los muertos se hacen los héroes -opino Rebecca y entonces cerro su agenda de apuntes-. Bueno, como ambos tenéis el mismo castigo, no os queda otra que seguir trabajando juntos los próximos 20 años mas, así que empezad a no destruirlo todo de acuerdo.

Acordo y entonces se marcho dispuesta a volver al cuartel.

-¿Que pasa Rebecca? ¿Todavía no tienes el fuelle para decirnoslo a la cara y por eso mismo te marchas? -pregunto recriminando Michael.

Entonces Rebecca se giro mostrandose resentida hacía el.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cabezota? -pregunto ella.

-Tal vez, pero ambos sabemos que no podemos dejar de quejarnos el uno con el otro a menos que nos admitamos nuestros sentimientos -opino expresamente Michael.

Carraspeo Rebecca al darse cuenta de por donde iba el arcángel legionario.

-Si te dijese que violaría todas las normas que existen en el mas allá, lo harías -cuestiono.

-Tal vez -reafirmo Michael.

Indago expresamente Michael y entonces se junto delante de Michael, se giro y lo soplo en la oreja de una manera extraña, luego se separo y volvió a marcharse.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Michael -dijo despidiéndose sin mas dilación.

-Me ha tirado el aliento -dijo Michael al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, se quedo estupefacto.

-Parece una mujer encantadora -opino Alex al ver como respondía Michael por ella.

-Lo es, pero es de la que cuestan entenderlo todo -opino el.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora? Tenemos como mas de veinte años para detener a todos los muertos de esta ciudad, y ni siquiera nos cuadra como hizo Gabriel para hacer ese trato con William -se quedo preguntando Alex y entonces se dio cuenta de ese hecho.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo con el.

Entonces Alex se quedo pensando en que ventaja podían sacar de eso.

-Creo que ese sería un buen para una investigación -propuso Alex.

-De acuerdo -acepto Michael y entonces ambos se fueron al coche que ya estaba arreglado-. Ah por cierto Lannon, antes le pedí a los del cuartel que te diesen un nuevo avatar.

-¿Un nuevo avatar? -pregunto Alex sorprendido por eso.

-Así es, como vi el viejo tailandés te ponía mal, decidí ponerte uno a tu nivel -aclaro y entonces le paso tirándole las credenciales con su nuevo avatar.

-Vaya, vayamos a ver que nuevo personaje ridículo me espera -dijo irónicamente y entonces abrió el sobre donde estaban puestas sus nuevas credenciales, lo abrió solamente para encontrarse con la tremenda sorpresa.

Se dirigió hacía Michael que estaba esbozando una risa irónica y le dijo:

-¿En serio? ¿La pequeña Bixby? -pregunto Alex queriendo entender esa broma pesada.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta? -pregunto Michael.

-Ah, vas a hacer que me maten de nuevo Michael -recrimino Alex y entonces se metió en el coche sabiendo que ahora tenía que vivir con ese nuevo personaje.

Se metieron en el coche mostrando sus avatares, Michael seguía con el avatar de Noma Banks mientras que Alex ahora tenía el avatar de una niña rubia.

-Marchemos -declaro la pequeña Bixby.

Dijo y entonces ambos marcharon dispuestos a hacer la investigación. Empezaron a ir recorriendo la ciudad y de ahí todo un viaje les esperaban, eran agentes del RIPD, y su trabajo era hacer justicia sea donde fuese.

* * *

FIN...


End file.
